Guardian angel
by Sparklertc1
Summary: What happens when someone enters twilight as Bellas twin and has read the books. How will she change things and will she be like Bella as she comes as her twin. How will things go with resident vamps? Will she reveal how she knows? How will she change the story? Small Bella bashing. Will have a slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is the prologue. If you have any questions or are confused just ask in reviews. This will be a story where someone else enters the book. It will have some Bella and Edward bashing but not majorly and not all the Cullens. It will have medical things in it, but not much as I don't know anything so if I get something wrong I apologise. Will have a slash but not sure if it should be Jacob or Paul yet. I am leaning towards Jacob. Vote for who you think it should be in the comments.**

Prologue

I was sitting in my hospital room when my favourite nurse Janice came in. She had only been at the hospital for a week but she is already my favourite as soon as she came she treated me like a person. On her breaks, she often comes in and talks to me. If she is working nights and I can't sleep she will watch a movie with me. She doesn't treat me with sympathy she treats me like a person. So what I am seventeen and I have to fed food through a tube in my stomach and have been diagnosed with terminal cancer, in my liver, kidney and one of my lungs and I have no parents as they abandoned me when I was a baby so that state took me in and I haven't been out of hospital for three years. It doesn't mean I am not human and can't hold a conversation. Janice saw me not a patient she was my guardian angel in this place.

"Hey bug a boo. Enjoying the books I lent you," she asked coming in and checking my IV.

"Well I finished them and I had already seen the movies but ...," I trailed off.

"But," Janice prompted.

"There are so many problems like in the first book they would have noticed Bella was human through her heartbeat or eyes. Also, the pack would have phased by the time Bella was there if the Cullens had moved there a year before not when the Cullen's leave. Also, why didn't Edwards change her straight away on the honeymoon? It was at least a week. The transformation takes three days and then he wouldn't be bored while she slept as she would be awake. Then they wouldn't have the Renesmee problem," I ranted.

"So I'm guessing you would have written things different or done things differently if you were in it," she guessed.

"Yeah. In fact, I would love to be in the books as Bellas sister to slap some sense into her, also I would probably be a shield as well. I don't want Edward mind raping me 24/7. If I had to go in a book right now it would be that one to try and fix the problems. I would hang out on the res and I wouldn't take any bullshit. I would be friends with Leah because she has every right to be angry. I would make sure Bella didn't fall into depression and that Jasper realised the reason he slips is that he feels his families hunger. I wouldn't even care if I had to have this stupid stomach eating problem. I wouldn't want cancer though that would cause a downer, but I still would want to look how I want," I raved.

"How would you look?" She questioned.

"Well, it is in a place where vampires exist so I would want my hair to be naturally bright electric blue with purple streaks in it to match my eyes. I would have the tattoos I want to be done by me and have the body I had before cancer because even with the stomach thing I had a healthy body," I said thoughtfully.

"I think your hair would look cool like that. I also think you would do great in twilight as Bellas rebel sister that goes to smart school out of state for the art because hunny I have seen what you can draw," she said looking at me daring me to say otherwise. It was true I could draw well and could play every instrument I ever touched but it was because of my photographic memory.

"Yeah, I would but I wouldn't want to be Bella. I mean yeah vampires are supposed to be fit but I hate the cold and also he is like over a hundred can you say creepy," I shuddered at the end. Janice chuckled at me.

"So you definitely team Jacob," she commented sitting down in the chair by my bed while we chat.

"If I had to pick it would be someone from the pack so definitely Jacob over Edward. But it is weird that he imprinted on Bella daughter after kissing her and wanting to date her," I sated.

"Noted I will keep it in mind," she replied.

"Now that I think about it I am going to die soon maybe I will die and wake up in twilight as we said. Then I would have loads of knowledge and creep the fuck out of everyone," I smirked.

"Right well goodbye and don't scare anyone too much," she said while fluffing my pillows and putting my sleeping medication on the table. I took them and looked at her confused.

"What?" I questioned.

"Don't worry go to sleep and all will be clear in the morning," she said stroking my head.

I was too tired to argue so I just laid down and mumbled, "Janice that was weird and I read a story with vampires that sparkle.

I heard her say goodnight and good luck before I was taken by what I thought was sleep.

 **A.N: This was just an introduction to give the story a little background. Should I make her Jacob imprint or Paul's? Next chapter will be short as it will be her childhood up until forks so chapter three is where the good stuff happens enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: This chapter will be about her childhood leading up to forks. It will help set the story up for later on.**

I woke up to a blinding white light I saw the face of a doctor in scrubs. Now, I have had surgery before so I am not scared but usually, I am not awake to see doctors like this so I was confused. But then I saw a man that was familiar but I didn't know him well enough to place a name. The doctor in scrubs then said, "This one is a girl."

What I could have told you that. Wait why am I so small. Oh my God. I AM A BABY! I heard the doctor say another girl and focused again.

"Two twin girls what shall we name them Charlie," a tired-looking woman who I am guessing is my mother in this situation asked.

"How Isabella and Violet," the man, Charlie, said while looking down at me since I was now in his arms. This was some weird dream. "This one is violet it matches her eyes they have little specks of violet in them. Look, Renee," he said handing me to her.

"She does your right. Okay, this one is Violet and this one is Isabella. She said looking at the other baby in her lap who I presumed is my sister in this dream.

Little did I know this wasn't a dream. It took me until I was five to realise I was in twilight. I know five years what the hell. Why did it take you so long? Well, you can't pay much attention when you have to act like you are a little kid and look after your sister as she is the clumsiest thing ever and have to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. When I was around five Charlie and Renee got divorced and I went with Renee although if I had the choice I would have stayed with Charlie.

Around ten I decided I didn't want to be at school with people that were also ten so I started showing I was really smart. Which wasn't hard as I had past memories and a photographic memory. When this happened the teachers eventually suggested advanced school. I took a test and got in on a full scholarship to the art and music boarding school in California. I left for boarding school right away. It was a little hard to leave Bella we were friends and now sisters she being ten both physically and mentally took it hard at first. It was easy to say goodbye to Renee neither of us cared much for the other. I thought she was a shit mum and let her know I thought it too. Bella and I had to take care of ourselves at a young age. It was a good thing I knew how to cook from my old life so I could cook and teach Bella. I am actually surprised Bella survived in the book.

A year into my scholarship I got the problem with my stomach again. But I didn't tell my parents as I could pay for it at that point. I was so good at art I had done many portraits for people for high prices and others had just brought my other work some you may know. I also got paid to perform at big events for people as I was talented musically. I got to keep all the money as none of it went through the school so I was able to open an account. My parents weren't contacted as I asked them not to be and they had no reason to as I knew exactly what it was. I did ask them to do a cat scan for anything else. Luckily I didn't have cancer so Janice listened to that bit. Yes, I believe Janice sent me. I had everything else I had my hair my eyes the body I wanted. I even managed to get the tattoo's I wanted. I had done all but two as I couldn't reach there. I even had my own tattoo business it was a small parlour with me and another friend working four till nine every night and nine till nine on the weekends. We kept the money from our the tattoo's we did making sure we had enough money for the ink and rent.

I went travelling a lot during the breaks and in the summer I would visit friends. I even met some people who we all know and love and promised to stay in touch. But more on that later. I had finished school two years early but I hadn't told my parents as the school wanted me to teach the younger years music. They paid me so I saw no problem with it. I kept doing my art for people and got jobs all over the world so was well travelled. I had a lot of money by the time Bella went to stay with dad I was incredibly rich but none of my family knew. I decided to come to forks with Bella I mean you can't miss all the supernatural fun.

But I told dad (Easier to call him that Charlie in head and dad out loud makes it hard I would be staying at my own place as I didn't think we would all fit at the house and I could afford it. I brought a house on what I made sure was no man's land. It wasn't flashy as I didn't need it to be and also if things went my way I wouldn't be there much unless it was to sleep. Dad did agree after I promised to go to forks high and not on the res like I would pass up the opportunity to tease the Cullen's. I didn't need school so I figured if I was having a bad day and didn't go it wouldn't matter. So that my friends if how I found myself driving to Washington from California a week before Bella was due to arrive so I could personally drive my baby. If I was a vamp and didn't need sleep it would have taken two days but I do so week it was so I could rest. (A.N: I am British so that could be completely wrong I have no idea so if you are American and it is wrong I am sorry). It was totally worth it to make sure this car was here safe. However, I am having a company bring my others over so I could have taken a plane but ok well. I would be there at the same time as Bella to avoid suspicion. I and Bella weren't close and emailed maybe once a year, she resented me not that I blame her no one ever paid her attention. I was the smart child and I had weird hair and eyes so we didn't talk much. None of my family knew about my stomach problems and she didn't know I wasn't living with her and Charlie but she did know I was coming. I just passed the welcome to forks sign. Let the games begin and let's hope I have a shield as well and that Janice listened.

 **A.N: I hope you like it and don't forget to tell me who you think I should pair her with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: This is where the story really begins. I am going to be doing chapters as I did in my last story 'help popped in'. Sorry** **if they are short I will try and make them around a thousand words. I tried doing a story where the chapters were over four thousand words but it wasn't enjoyable. Anyways in with the story.**

I had called Charlie the night before and he told me to meet him and Bella in the dinner at six for dinner. They were eating there on her first night to meet up with me. So that's how I am pulling into the dinner at 6:05 to make them suffer in the awkward silence they are sure to be in. So I got out of my car and walked into the dinner I immediately spotted them. No one realises me and Bella are twins as we look completely different. She has mouse brown hair and mud brown eyes with pale skin and didn't have that much of a figure not that you could tell in her baggy jeans and big jumper with that awfully oversized coat. Shame she doesn't like shopping. Whereas I have blue and purple hair that is natural that the doctors say is a mutation but I know is Janice. My eyes reflect my hair and I often get asked if they are contacts. I have got a great figure and it mirrors what I looked like in my past life. I have natural curves which are even more obvious because of the fact I am so short I am only five foot one. But no one notices too much as I constantly have some form of heels on. At the moment I was wearing casual clothes in leggings and a hoodie. My hair in a messy bun and no makeup on and some heeled black boots. My hood was up as I didn't want to be the talk of the town. Yet. I walked over and sat down.

"Violet, hi honey," Dad said.

"Hi Bella, hi dad. Call me Vi it's easier," I suggested. Bella smiled at the use of her nickname. "Still not fond of your full name then sis," I joked.

"Cause you like yours so much VI," she teased.

"Hey at least your name wasn't because of your freaky eyes and hair," I replied.

"It isn't freaky it is beautiful you shouldn't hide it," Bella said.

"I know but this town is judgy," I grumbled. "Besides, when the new Willy Wonka came out everyone would say 'violet your turning violet'," I continued. We both laughed remembering that. See we got along just it never lasted it was all for our dad's sake. I looked over at dad and he was smiling.

"How have you been, you look great," he said starting a conversation with the chatty daughter.

"I look like crap right now usually I look completely different. But it was a long drive so I needed to be comfortable and soon I can rest and sleep," I said shrugging. I talked to dad often and he knew I swore worse than a sailor so didn't even try to correct me anymore.

"Oh let's get you some food," Dad said quickly gesturing to the waitress before I could protest.

"Can I just have a small glass of water please?" I asked smiling at the waitress.

"No food?" Dad asked worriedly.

"Nah, I had something before I got here I was starved sorry I couldn't wait," it technically a lie.

"So Bella how's Mum?" I asked changing the subject.

"Good she and Phil are travelling for his work at the moment," she answered. Ah yes, the real reason Bella moved. Phil our stepdad who I have ever face timed. I wasn't at the wedding Mum invited me but I was busy with a concert and neither of us really wanted me to go. Phil seems nice enough but I wasn't sure.

"Are you still as clumsy?" I teased.

"Yeah, but I blame you. You stole all my grace," she joked right back.

"Well, you stole my height," I retorted. Maybe being away from each other since you were ten did that. Yeah, I haven't seen Bella since I went to private school.

"But mine makes me get hurt," she poted.

"Sorry," I said smirking knowing she wasn't really annoyed.

"Don't be I plan on stealing it in your sleep," she smirked at me.

"Dad, you didn't tell her," I said looking at him. He looked at me sadly I took that as a no.

"Tell me what?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Bella, I'm not living with you and Dad I have my own place. I have paid for it myself and seen as it was my decision to move here. Dad can't force me to live with you two," I explained gently.

"Oh ok," she replied frowning.

"But, if you ever need a break from Dad while he is watching a game with Billy you can come over to mine I have a spare room," I said. Lie again. I have two spare rooms.

Bella brightened at that and smiled "Thanks, Vi, that would be nice. Maybe I can come round on the weekend and we can catch up," she suggested.

"Definitely," I nodded.

"That's great you guys. But it will have to wait until the weekend as tomorrow is Monday and you start school," Dad said.

"In that case, I'm gonna leave you guys to it I still haven't unpacked and I need to set up my head. So I will see you tomorrow, Bell at school. Dad, I will see you soon," I said getting up. They both said goodbye and I was on my way. I was glad that neither of them left with me as they would have seen my car and that would have brought loads of questions. I quickly got into my car and drove to my house. It was in the middle of the forest and the driveway took two minutes to get down. I chose it mainly because I didn't want people to be able to be nosy. I went to the front door and unlocked it. It smelled and little musky so I decided to open all the windows while I unpack. I had sent all my stuff in advance so that I had everything I wanted and had ordered my furniture so it was here in advance. I quickly went upstairs and put my bed together and made sure all my things were in the right place. By that time it was ten so I got my shower things and had one before getting dressed in pyjamas and then went downstairs and put all the furniture in the right place. After that, I closed all the windows and went to sleep so I wasn't tired for tomorrow and could wake up early to get myself ready for my big entrance to forks.

 **A.N: Next chapter the Cullen's will be here. Review who you think should be with Violet. At the moment it is likely to be Jacob.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Chapter four. Hope you enjoy. We finally meet the Cullen's in this story and we go to school. How will lunch go? Will Vi have a shield and how will she test if she does? Let's find out.**

I woke up at six thirty to get ready. I put on a long sleeve thin tight black shirt that had a guns and roses logo on it. My leather jacket and some dark blue jeans that were so tight it looked like they were painted on. My black biker jacket along with some black high heeled lace-up boots. I straightened my hair but gave it some volume. I put on some winged eyeliner, mascara and lipstick. I quickly got my bag and the keys to my car and drove to school. I was supposed to be there already but I wasn't worried. I planned to be late. By the time I got to the school first lesson had already started and no one was outside. I parked near the exit and when I got out I saw Bellas big orange truck and the shiny silver Volvo. I knew I had to keep my thought at bay until lunch where I could test it. I quickly went to the building marked office and walked in. When I opened the door I noticed a man at the desk in a suit talking to the receptionist. They stopped talking when they saw me.

I put on my sweet smile and said, "Hi, I'm Violet Swan I'm here for my schedule. Sorry I am late I got lost on the way here to collect my schedule."

"Ah, yes. Hello, I'm principle Heck. It's fine that your late, new town it happens. But we will need to discuss your hair colour. It isn't allowed and is against the school guidelines," the man I now knew was the principal said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't change it. This colour is natural it is a mutation in my cells," I explained. He looked at me funny but finally nodded I guess he was waiting until it faded to catch me out but it wouldn't so he will learn.

"Anyways, here is your schedule," the office lady said. I looked at it and knew it wouldn't work.

"You got my transcript correct?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied confused.

"Then you should know that I don't need to take these lessons. I must have forgotten to ask my dad for the correct lessons. Sorry. I was wondering if I could take music, art, engineering, history, maths and English. Also, all my lessons were to be for the year above as I am ahead in class," I said handing back the schedule. "Of course dear. But you will have to take gym twice a week," she said printing me a new schedule. I nodded to show I understood the principle had left after the hair situation. Once she gave me a new schedule and the slip for the teachers to sign as well as the map I left and made my way to English.

I looked at my schedule for today and it was:

Lesson 1 - English

Lesson 2 - Music

Lesson 3 - Art

Lesson 4 - Maths

Lunch

Lesson 5 - history

Lesson 6 - Engineering.

The rest of the week was the same but on Wednesday and Friday, I had gym last instead with the year above as it had to fit my schedule.

I got to my class and walked right in everyone stopped talking but I paid it no mind and walked up to the desk and walked up and gave the teacher the slip.

"Ah, Violet Swan. One of the swan girls. I thought you were in the year below?" The teacher questioned signing the slip.

"I am but I skipped a year so here I am. Now I'm going to sit in the back," I said taking the slip and doing just that. The teacher was shocked for a moment before starting the lesson again. The whole classed watched me as I walked to the back of the room. I realised the seat I was heading towards was next to Emmett. I decided to ignore him for now. The lesson was boring as I knew it already and didn't actually need to be there so about ten minutes in the lesson I put in headphones and drew. When there were a few minutes left I packed up and waited for the bell to ring. When it did I quickly left the room for music. On my way, I bumped into Bella.

"Violet where were you this morning? Why weren't you in class?" she questioned immediately not bothering to introduce me to a boy I guessed was Mike.

"I was late and had to get my schedule. Also Bells I take the year above classes as I skipped a year. Now, who is your friend?" I replied.

"Oh, this is Mike," she said looking at him.

He presented his hand, "Hi, I'm Mike Newton, why don't you join us for lunch so we can get to know you and you can hang out with people your age," he suggested.

"That would be nice. But I have to go now see you at lunch," I answered before walking off. I quickly walked to music I went up to the teacher and handed them the slip without saying anything. They were obviously a teacher who didn't care much as they didn't talk to me at all. So I just sat down at a desk and started writing music. I looked around the room and saw Edward at a piano. Now is a good time to test my shield.

'That dude at the piano is really good,' I thought watching him. He didn't respond.

'I think his hair would look good dyed green it would be loads of different shades like it is now but green,' still nothing. Okay, time for the big test.

'Aaaaaahhhhhhh' I mentally screamed. Still nothing. Guess I have a shield as well. I decided to leave it alone. I then got on with my work and when the bell rang left for my next lesson. It was art and Alice was in that class. I am guessing her and Edward take music and art advanced. I ignored her and did the same as the first lesson. It went by quickly as we were told to draw what the teacher had put on the table. Maths I didn't have any Cullen's and it went quickly. It was soon time for lunch. I decided to run late and go to my locker as I didn't at the beginning of the day. Looks like I got there after the Cullen's as they were sitting down when I got there and Bella and Edward were having a staring contest. I sat down saying hi making her jump.

"Hi, Sis," I said.

"Hi, Vi," she replied. A girl coughed to get her attention and gave me a pointed look. "Oh right, Vi. This is Jessica, Eric, Angela, Mike, Lauren and Tyler," she introduced. I waved.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I was just about to tell Bella who the people she was staring at were," Jessica said smiling.

"Staring Bells I didn't think you were that rude," I joke and she just rolled her eyes and started to eat her salad.

"Anyways. The people you were looking at were the Cullens they were adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife I think it is because she can't have kids. The big burly one that's Emmett Cullen and the blonde next to him is Rosalie Hale. Her Twin the blond boy is Jasper he always looks like he is in pain. The brown-haired girl next to him that's Alice Cullen she is really weird and always zones out. She is always jumping around and is really short," she stated which made me raise an eyebrow. "The boy Bella was looking at was Edward. The other four are all together. Emmett dates Rosalie and then Jasper and Alice are together," she said leaning forward as if it was scandalous.

"So, you said they were related," I replied with a raised eyebrow. She deflated when she didn't get any other reaction from me. But seemed to have her spirits raised when Bell spoke.

"So, Edward is single?" she questioned.

"Yeah, but don't bother every girl here has tried and none of them was good enough he probably wouldn't give either of you a second look," she replied. Bitch.

"Based on that I would say someone has been rejected a couple times am I right," I said looking at her coldly. She looked shocked before she glared.

"Yes, I was but I am over it now. As I realised they are weirdos as they never talk to anyone and hardly eat anything, also, they are adopted" she said. That's it I stood up.

"Well, fucking sign me up. I don't talk to people a lot especially people like you. Because in a small town, people talk about you if you don't fit in with how they live you are immediately an outcast. If they don't become a part of your close community then you gossip about them and are rude. Also, if you haven't noticed I didn't get lunch whereas they did even if they haven't eaten much it is probably because their food tastes like shit. Lastly, their mother must be an amazing and compassionate woman t think 'I'm going to adopt five kids. She is raising five children none of which are hers and they may not talk to you, not that I blame them, but from what I have seen in my classes with them they all seem happy, so it really shouldn't matter if they are adopted. So, Jessica, before you judge someone for not fitting into your small town ways, think of just how much of a bitch it makes you seem for saying it," I said to her, before walking away towards the Cullen's who looked shocked. I got to their table and that is when I realised the whole cafeteria was silent so I turned around and glared before saying, "Don't all of you have shitty food to eat and gossip about what just happened to talk about," they still were looking, "Fucking mind your business and turn around," I snapped which made them all hastily do so. I turned back around and sat on the spare seat. Before they could speak up I decided to break the tension.

"Don't worry I don't think that makes us friends I just need one of you to message your father for me," I said then looked at them they were all confused. I turned to who I thought was Jasper.

"You'll do," I said.

"Why not us?" Emmett questioned. So I turned towards him.

"Well, he looks like he is paying a lot more attention. Your beautiful girlfriend I can tell doesn't like me too much even though I know we will get along great as I can tell we have the same attitude. You big guy I thought would prefer to think of something else. The brown short haired girl I thought would prefer if I talked to her about something else and douche bag over here is busy looking at my sister every five seconds," I explained. Then turned to Jasper.

"Anyways, you are apparently Jasper now could you tell your father that I need to speak with him about something medical and personal that has to do with all of you," I asked.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Now, the medical thing will automatically be personal and the other thing you can wait. Now I don't know where your house is so one of you can drive my car. What have you all got last and we can figure it out from there," I said. Turns out I would have Jasper in my history and Rosalie in engineering.

"Great, Rosalie you can drive my car but if you damage it I will kill you, literally I will set you on fire," I threatened knowing it would be a scary threat for them.

"Don't worry I can fix what I break," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I don't care if you can fix it I will just be pissed I have to drive something else. Now have either Alice or Edward of you got biology last?" I questioned.

"I have," Edward said.

"Great. Then you can tell Bella I won't be coming round there tonight," I said. "But be warned you might want to hold your breath," I said.

"What why," he questioned. Just then the Bell went. So I got up and went round next to Jasper and pulled him up by his hand, they all looked tense.

"Well, I wouldn't want you drinking your mate, even if she is your singer," I said over my shoulder walking with Jasper. But I was pulled back by him and made to sit down with them all.

"How do you know about us," Rosalie asked as soon as the canteen was empty.

"You aren't the only vamps in the world. Don't worry my sister doesn't know what you guys are. We weren't in the same place," I said nonchalantly.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"I'm surprised your still here and not with your mate trying to claim her or drink her blood seen as she is your singer. But anyways I am coming to your house later so we can discuss it then. Come on Jasper," I said standing.

"You are not scared why?" He questioned.

"Well, I know I don't smell appetising. You can't actually smell me at all even if you try," I explained. I watched them all breath in and look shocked. So I took Jaspers hand, "Come on I need to get my slip signed. Don't forget Edward don't breath and tell her I won't be visiting tonight I am busy," I called out. Once we got out the doors I looked at Jasper expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know where I am going, so lead the way," I answered motioning him forward. He nodded his head and started walking.

 **A.N: So we met the Cullen's how will the meeting at the house go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Chapter five. You can only pick Paul or Jacob as who she will end up with. Bella will also end up with Edward. Jacob is in the lead at the moment.**

When I and Jasper got to class we were five minutes late. He immediately went to the back where he sat while I went up to the teacher.

"Sorry, for being late miss. I couldn't find my way from my locker to the class. Jasper was helping me," I said handing her the slip. She just nodded and signed the slip before motioning for me to take a seat. I quickly went straight to the back next to Jasper. I realised that she was teaching the civil war so Jasper would know half of this wasn't true. I decided to send him a note. 'I know for a fact most of the stuff she said isn't true. I really like the civil war.' I wrote. It was true in both this and the other life I had loved the civil war. I saw Jasper read it and quickly write something back. 'Well, I lived it and I have loads of books on the subject. Unfortunately, this is what people think happened,' he replied. I wrote back 'Mabe you can show me those books and tell me stories of the civil war sometime and I can show you some of my families histories,' I suggested. He quickly read it before smiling at me and nodding. After that, we 'paid attention' to the lesson well he might have but I certainly wasn't. After twenty more minutes, the bell went and it was the last lesson. I nodded a goodbye to Jasper before going on my way. When I got there I saw that Rosalie was the only other girl. So I quickly gave the teacher my slip, who was surprised to find another girl in the class and sat next to her. She glared at me and I smiled.

"I am not helping you," she said rudely.

"Don't need you to," I answered smirking. Our task for the day was to take apart the engine we have in front of us label all the parts and put it back together. There were only six in the class that's why we got one each. I was shocked this was the lesson it was easy. I do this for fun. I quickly got to work. I decided to label things as I went along and by the time I took it apart I had labelled everything so, I could put it back together. When I was done I looked around and noticed only me and Rosalie where done. I put up my hand. The teacher looked over rolled his eyes and said, "Girls I don't care if it is messy do it."

I decided I didn't like him much. I glared and said, "Actually, SIR, me and Rosalie are done and I was wondering if we can leave early and go look at my car engine as it is more complex." Before handing him mine and Rosalie's sheets with the parts on and storming out with Rosalie in tow.

"Why, did you do that?" she questioned.

I looked at her and said, "Well, the reason I wanted to leave was true, but we have to go to the office and sign my slip first and also he was being a sexist pig."

She was silent the rest of the way and we got to the office quickly.

"Hello, dears something wrong?" the office lady asked.

"No, we got let out of class early and were allowed to go take a look at my car's engine. I am just handing in my slip," I replied.

She smiled and said, "That's nice, have fun girls," taking my slip from me. I turned around and saw Rosalie follow.

"So what car do you have?" she asked as we came out of the office. That gave me an idea.

I quickly turned to her and said, "You like cars right."

"Yeah," she said confused.

"Okay, then close your eyes so I can surprise you," I said excitedly. "Please," I begged. She sighed but closed her eyes. "Thank you, now listen to my instructions." I slowly guided her to the front of my car. "Okay open," I commanded. She did as told and as soon as she saw the car she gasped.

"Is this really what I think it is? Or am I dreaming?" She asked in a whisper.

"If you see a Lamborghini Veneno roadster in black then no. You are not dreaming that is actually my car," I replied opening the door and popping the hood. She walked forward and we talked about the engine until the end of school. I lowered the hood and we leaned on it and waited for her siblings to come over. They did in shock of the car. Everyone else in the car park was staring as well.

"Hi, you guys Rosalie is going to drive me and her to your house. You did tell Bella about me not coming tonight right, Edward?" I questioned.

"Yeah, she is handing in her slip," he said still in shock.

"Great, let's go before she comes out," I said chucking Rosalie the keys and getting in. We got to her house in a few minutes. When we got out we decided to wait for the others.

"Nice house," I complimented.

"Thanks our Mum designed it," she said.

"Cool," I said nodding my head.

"Thanks, by the way for standing up for us earlier," she said hesitantly. I knew it was awkward for her to say.

"Don't mention it. It was the right thing to do she shouldn't have said those things. So what your 'adopted' doesn't give her right to judge. Also, the school food smelt awful I'm surprised anyone eats it and like I said at lunch I don't like talking to people like that," I shrugged off. She just smiled at me. A few moments later Edwards Volvo came speeding up the drive. They all hopped out.

"Hey," I said.

"You have to let me try your car ...," Emmett started but then looked confused, "I don't actually know your first name," he said.

"Oh it's Violet my dad thought of it when he saw my eyes," I explained.

"What?" Jasper said bewildered.

"Did none of you realise that my eyes had bits of purple in them?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. They then all looked at my eyes.

"Cool," Emmett said.

"Well, let's go inside Carlisle and Esme are waiting," Edward said.

 **A.N: Well Violet has met the Cullen's what does she need to talk to Carlisle about. Also, Jacob is looking to be the one who imprints on her. Sorry for all you people who like Paul. If enough people review then I might do a story after this about a Paul/OC story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Chapter six.**

So we all walked into the living room. Where there were two people waiting for a man with blonde hair standing next to a woman with brown hair. Both were smiling at me but I could tell they were nervous about how I knew.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Your home is lovely. My name is Violet Swan," I said smiling and presenting my hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," he said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you dear and I designed it my self," she said giving me a hug.

"I know Rosalie told me and you two make very lovely mates," I replied nodding my head looking around casually. They were shocked.

"You told her?" Carlisle questioned the others confused.

"No, I knew what they were. I am here because I wanted to talk to you about something," I answered.

"We aren't turning you," Rosalie said harshly.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask. Although, I would turn if I was someone's mate which had not yet happened," I said.

"You would so willingly turn. Why are humans so wasteful," she seethed.

"If I found the love of my life yes and what are we wasting?" I asked her.

"The chance to have a family. The chance to grow old, live normally, eat dinner with your family," she said.

"Well that isn't a possibility for me either way," I said.

"Why not your human you have a body don't you," she asked snarkily.

"Yes, but not every human body works how it is supposed to," I said lifting my shirt to show my stomach. It had a piece of plastic that could have a tube go into and pump nutrient and occasionally food. It was flat so didn't create a lump and you wouldn't know it is there unless you saw it.

"What's that?" Emmett asked.

"It is how I eat my body can't process food. So I have to use this to insert nutrients and if I spend the time to blend it up the food. But because of where the tube is positioned I won't be able to carry a child without myself and the baby being at risk," I said. Rosalie looked shocked and rushed off.

"Sorry about her it's-" Emmett started.

"It's fine she had every right if I could do everything I would understand. She wants kids and it is something she can't have. Go after her comfort her and tell her it's fine she didn't know," I said gesturing him to go to her.

"You needed to talk to me," Carlisle said sitting down and gesturing for me to do so.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could have my check-ups with you as I get to pick my doctor. Also, my father isn't aware of my condition and I would like to keep it that way and going to the hospital wouldn't help that," I said taking a seat.

"Sure I can do your check-ups. How about after school on Fridays you come and I will give you a check-up," he suggested.

"That would be great," I agreed.

"How doesn't Charlie know?" Esme questioned.

"I went to boarding school in California. When it happened neither of my parents was notified as it wasn't needed for any reason as my school was acting as my guardian and I asked the school not to contact them and as I was paying for the surgery there was no need for them," I explained.

"Why didn't you want them there?" Jasper questioned.

"My mother and I don't get along and I hadn't talked to my dad for a while and didn't want to stress him out," I explained.

"What was the personal matter?" Carlisle said.

"Okay, well my sister is Edward's mate but she is also his singer," I said.

"And you are worried about her getting hurt," he said nodding, "Well, Alice can see the future so will see if it happens and Edward can read minds to know if someone is thinking that. Also, Jasper will be able to calm any of us down if we get hungry he can control and feel emotions," he explained trying to reassure me.

"No, I am not worried I know Edward won't hurt her. It's just I thought I should explain she will figure it out eventually Edward so don't push her away. Yes, it is dangerous but you would rather hurt yourself before her," I said.

"But what about me I could harm her I am the weakest," Jasper said.

"You are not the weakest link you just feel all your families hunger as well as your own. If you only felt your hunger as well as your own. If you only felt your hunger you would be okay," I said. "Now, when we were in history were you hungry and trying to control the bloodlust?" I questioned.

"No, I was focusing on your emotions they were interesting as they were fuzzy like either I couldn't get a read or you weren't sure how you felt," he replied.

"So, just focus on trying to figure out my emotions instead of your hunger. Mainly because apparently Bella smells good to you guys," I said.

"So you know other vampires?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, they don't drink animals like you but I don't smell of anything so we are friends as I don't tempt them," I explained. "So, Eddie were you nice to my sister?" I questioned.

"Not, really. I wasn't rude but I didn't talk much as I was trying to read her mind. I can't read your mind or hers," he said.

"Cool. Now I can prank you," I said excitedly.

"What's that about pranking?" Emmett said coming back in the room with his arm around Rosalie.

"Eddie can't read my mind so now I'm going to prank him. You in teddy bear?" I questioned.

"Teddy bear?" He asked

"I like nicknames. You seem like a cuddly teddy bear so that's your nickname now," I said with a shrug.

"Definitely. But don't think I won't prank you as well. Be careful I might get your hair wet and your colour might run," he replied with a grin.

"Emmett she is going to have to wash it out for school anyway," Esme commented.

"Actually this is my natural hair colour. The doctors think it is a mutation as my eyes match," I added in. Everyone turned to look at me in shock.

"Reall how fascinating," Carlisle said.

"Tell you what Doc you can look at whatever you want to investigate it if you want. Just get the things to take sampled," I offered. He quickly ran out and was back a moment later with some medical things. He quickly put it on the coffee table. I knew how to do them all so waved him away. I pulled out a hair with the root and put it on the petri dish and covered it. I took the Swab and put it in my mouth to get saliva then put it in a test tube. I cut off some skin from around my finger I quickly putt it in my mouth so the blood wouldn't tempt them. I took the camera and took a photo of each eye. I saw a plaster and quickly wrapped my finger. I then took the empty needle and drew blood from a vein in my forearm and got the blood required. I wiped the area to get rid of the blood.

"Done," I said sitting on the couch.

"How many times have you done that?" He questioned.

"Once a year until I was seven and then when I went to the hospital in California I did it once every two years. So I know the routine by now," I replied.

"Ah, okay well I am going to go look at these," Carlisle said before leaving for I presumed his office.

"Right, well I have to get going," I said standing up from my place on the floor.

"Oh, yes well Charlie will be worried," Esme said.

"No, that's not it I'm not living with Charlie I have my own place. I haven't got it set up yet so I need to get things set up," I said.

"Oh, well get Jasper and Emmett to help you set up, saves them wrestling," Esme said giving me a hug goodbye

"Okay, come on Jazz come on teddy bear. But one of you has to run I only have two seats," I said going to the door.

 **A.N: Hope you like it. How should she introduce herself to the pack?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Chapter seven.**

I drove me and Jazz to my house with Emmett running in the trees beside us. I saw him tense up when we got on no man's land but didn't mention it. When we pulled up I parked the car outside and not in the garage behind the house that wasn't viewable from the back. I figured they could be surprises.

"You live here all alone?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, but I find the solitude nice. My whole life I have been suffocated so it is nice. Anyways my bedroom and the couch is sone. So, I need you two for the rest of the living room, kitchen and three other upstairs bedrooms only two of which will be bedrooms. And since you have super speed it shouldn't take you too long. One of the bedrooms upstairs will be an art room and the study downstairs will have to wait as I don't have what I want to put in there yet," I instructed unlocking the door and walking in. I quickly showed them where I wanted everything and they got it done. I just had to tell them where to put it. They were done around nine and they had to leave to hunt. I injected some nutrients before watching Tv and having a shower before going to bed. Just as I laid down my phone went off.

'Don't be late tomorrow Emmett wants to walk to class with you'. The message read.

'I know it is one of you but I'm not sure who so can you tell me so I don't save the wrong number' I replied.

'Alice' was the message back.

'Okay, well tell Emmett not to worry but I will be there on time. Now goodnight and give the others my number. Also, tell Edward to be nice to Bella tomorrow,' I messaged back before falling asleep.

When I woke up the next day at twenty past six I decided that I was going to look badass today. So I put on black ripped jeans. A tank top and my motorcycle jacket it was a good thing I like the cold. With my black heeled biker boots. I put my hair in a french plait while it was damp and put on winged eyeliner mascara and some lipstick. I put on a necklace that had a gold rose on a stem that settled in between my breasts and a variety of bracelets. I then got the keys to my Harley Davidson v-rod night rod and put on my helmet and left for school with ten minutes to spare. As I pulled into the parking lot everyone turned to stare but I just parked up next to the Cullen's and took off my helmet.

"Hi, guys," I said placing my helmet around the handlebars and taking my hair out of its plait so it was now wavy.

"Vi, is that a Harley Davidson?" Rose asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"You are officially my best friend," she said.

"Rose," Alice said in shock.

"Alice you are my sister and were my best friend but Vi has taken that position now," she said coming closer to the bike.

"Sorry, Alice," I said.

"No problem I was more shocked she likes you," she said. I just nodded and got odd the bike. Just as I got off Bella came up to us.

"Vi, since when have you had a motorcycle and from what everyone is saying a Lamborghini?" she questioned glaring.

"Since I brought them with my money. See there is a lot you and mommy dearest don't know about. Dad does I asked him for advice on what motorcycle to get and he recommended some and what do you know I got one," I answered.

"Mom would never have let you have one I bet it is the Cullen's," she said smugly.

"Nope, it not they don't even own a Lamborghini or a Harley Davidson. It's mine and mother doesn't know but I bet you will go tell her. And she can't tell me I'm not allowed it as she didn't pay for any of it. And no I won't tell you how," I answered glaring.

"You are right I will be telling mom so say goodbye to your dangerous cars," Bella remarked.

"I doubt I will have to. Bye Bells class is starting," I said dismissing her. She just huffed and stormed off.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Bella and I don't get along very well as she resents me. It started when we were younger because I had different hair and eyes everyone would always ask mum about me. I would try and get some of the focus onto Bella but that only happened if she was hurt. I swear that girl trips over the air. Anyways when I went to boarding school it was because I was really smart and had a scholarship. I bet everyone always asked her where I was and what am I doing. We never really stayed in contact. We also don't have the same views when it comes to our mother. I think she is very good Bella worships the ground she walks on, but Bella doesn't remember when we were little and how mom made it difficult for dad. Mother told us it was dad and I know it wasn't as I have a photographic memory, so I know what really happened. We just aren't close so now anyway to get me in trouble or make the attention on me turn negative she will do it. I don't resent her I couldn't she is my little sister but I would like her to see things my way as I practically raised her myself even if we are twins. I was doing everything as soon as I could because our mom never did," I explained. Rose came and gave me a hug and then the warning bell rang.

"Edward what I told you don't hold it against her. If I was in her position I would feel the same and she has had years alone with our mother telling her horrible things about me. Get to know her yourself because she is kind," I said to him. He just nodded in reply and walked off. I sighed.

"Come on Vi, class is starting soon," Emmett said pulling me away. We quickly stopped by my locker to get my books for the first half of the day. When we got into the class we took our seats at the back. It was starting to become cold so the teacher had a heater on. I still had my motorcycle jacket on and knew I would get hot so I quickly took it off and put it on my chair.

"Did my amazing eyesight deceive me or have you got a tattoo sleeve?" Emmett asked.

"No, your eyesight is fine. I have got a sleeve and a few others actually I did all of apart from two myself," I answered.

"You, can do tattoo's?" he said surprised.

"Yeah, I had my own parlour with my friend in California, she still does it but hired someone else when I left. I still get money from it just not as much as I did when I was doing the jobs myself," I explained.

"You are like one big puzzle. Everyone here thought you would be like your dad and quiet. But you turn up with blue hair, a mouth worse than a sailor and a Lamborghini and a Harley Davidson. You are not what anyone expected," he explained.

"Yeah, well I do love messing with people and ruining their expectations," I smirked. He just chuckled at me. At that point, the teacher started the lesson.

"Well, I have already memorised this so I am listening to music," I said to Emmett while getting my headphones out.

"The teacher will notice," he said

"Mrs Swan perhaps you would like to tell us," the teacher said glaring at me and Emmett.

"What was the question sir I wasn't listening," I said. If possible the teacher glared harder.

"How, does Shakespeare show the evil in Lady Macbeth using the supernatural?" he asked.

"He shows the evil in Lady Macbeth by showing her summon demons. I believe she even says 'I summon thee'. In Jacobean times a woman was supposed to be maternal and take care of their children but Lady Macbeth tells the demons to take her milk and make it acid to fill her from toe to top with evil. She later in the play tells her husband that she would kill her child if she needed to. This isn't what a stereotypical Jacobean wife or mother would say. It doesn't fit with their angel of the house view of women. The fact that in her last few scenes in the play she is turning mad is Shakespear trying to show the audience that her doing evil things like summoning demons and being part of the supernatural caused this consequence. He did this because at the time King James hated witches and anything supernatural so by portraying the message that the supernatural is evil and wrong it would put him in the Kings favour," I replied.

"Correct," the teacher said grudgingly, then moved on to the next student.

"Yeah, so I am listening to music as he won't be calling on me again," I said to Emmett putting in an earphone. He just laughed and shook his head. I listened to music and doodle the rest of class. I had music with Edward next. When I came into the classroom he wasn't here yet so I walked up the grand piano he was at yesterday and started to play Chopin Nocturne op.9 no.2. I was halfway through when Edward came over.

"Hi," I said stopping playing.

"Hi, you are really good," he said.

"Well, I did go to an arts and music school. So I hope so. Now how did it go with my sister?" I asked.

"Good, we had a conversation in maths just now. I think it went well," he said sitting down on the other side of the piano seat.

"Good, now keep it up for a while then ask her on a date, then see how it goes," I replied.

"Why, are you so determined to make it work. Why would you condemn her into being a soulless monster so easily?" he asked.

"You aren't soulless Edward. If you wouldn't have soul mates. And I want it to work as it would make you both happy and this will make you two happy. Now come on let's play," I said turning to the piano. So that's what we did for the rest of the lesson we played the piano. I had art next with and as soon as I walked in she dragged me to sit next to her. We talked the whole lesson and planned a shopping trip for a few weeks time. Then maths came where I was alone. I had answered all the questions in the first five minutes. I was so bored. At lunch, I sat with the Cullen's. They got their trays of food and sat down. We talked and they invited me round after school I said no as I had to paint my house. They then all suggested they help to make it quicker so I agreed and the plan was for us all to go to my house after school. History me and Jasper spent sending notes to each other about what was true and false in the lesson. In engineering me ad Rosalie finished again so we went and looked at my motorbike like yesterday. Soon everyone else came out and we were on our way to my house. The others were shocked like Jazz and Emmett yesterday about how big it was for just me. We all did a room. And the only one I left was my room as I hadn't picked what to do yet. So while they all painted a room I was painting the living room walls a forest with trees, flowers and any animal I could think of and I left space for the pack to go in the background later on. They all finished before me so started exploring the house. I heard a scream and quickly ran to it. It was Rose she had found the garage. Looks like it won't be a surprise.

"Jesus, Vi how rich are you?" Jazz questioned which made them all turn to me.

"Well, I may be either as rich or more than Carlisle I'm not sure?" I admitted weakly.

"How?" Alice asked in shock.

"Well, I sell a lot of artwork to very rich people and get orders off them. I also invested in some companies and I perform music for people sometimes," I explained.

"Why, don't you share it with your family?" Edward asked.

"I don't see why I should. Bella and Charlie, I will eventually but it has been my money so I should get to choose. Dad knew I was close and yet never invited me to come to visit. He went and saw Bella every summer but never me. None of my family ever asked me to come to spend time with them so I decided to keep it. I plan on giving some to Charlie somehow in maybe the form of a car or a nice boat for fishing, Bella I will decide later because I am sure one of you will buy her a car at one point. Speaking of which Rose you can go look at them," I said. The words were no sooner out of my mouth than she was at a car with the hood up. I laughed and just went back into the living room to continue to paint.

"Well, I can see why people hire you," Emmett said coming into the living room.

"Thanks," I replied not looking his way.

"Well, we are going now before Esme gets worried. It might take us a while to bring Rose out your garage," he joked.

"Tell her she can come to have a look anytime as long as I am awake," I said turning to him.

"That might help. Anyways see you," he said giving me a hug then leaving.

 **A.N: I know a slow chapter but next chapter will meet the pack. Also looks like Jacob will eventually imprint on Violet.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Chapter eight.**

The rest of the school week went similarly I would go to school on my motorcycle and would have my classes with the Cullen's. Edward would update me on the Bella situation which was going well according to him. Jazz, Rose, Em and I all had gym together we were playing netball. The boys would play while Rose and I talked the teacher never said anything so I guess he was used to it. I would either go to their house or they would come to mine after school. I had told Charlie about my stomach condition as he asked me to go to dinner with him or come round for dinner and I knew I couldn't put it off longer. I asked him not to tell Bella as it was my secret to tell. He was hurt I hadn't called him but when I explained I didn't want to take him from his work he understood. On Friday I had my checkup with Carlisle. He said as expected. I was healthy and to keep doing what I am doing. It was now Saturday and I had decided to go for a run on first beach as it was the only one I knew. So I got in my car and drove to the res and parked. When I got out I was in awe of how beautiful it was and knew I would be painting it. I then started my run. I had on leggings a sports bra and a hoodie with a pair of trainers. I had run for quite a while so decided to run back to the car. When I got closer I saw three massive guys by my car. I could tell they weren't stealing it but checking it out. As I walked up I realised these were probably from the pack.

"Hi, boys," I said smiling.

"Hi. Do you happen to know where the guy who owns the car is because it is amazing," one of them said.

"Yes, it's mine," I said unlocking it with the keys in my pocket.

"Oh, sorry. Your car is really cool," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No problem ..." I left it hanging to let him introduce himself.

"Jared. I am Jared that is Paul, and Quill," he said pointing to the other.

"Hi, I'm Violet nice to meet you," I said.

"You wouldn't happen to be Violet Swan would you?" Quill asked.

"Yeah, why," I asked confused.

"Oh, it's just I met your sister she is friends with my mate Jake. You guys look nothing alike for twins," he said.

"Yeah, we get that a lot. I didn't know she was hanging out with Jacob, but I don't live with her so I'm not surprised. And she does like attention so her stringing Jacob along doesn't surprise me," I said.

"Where do you live?" Jared asked.

"How do you know she is string Jacob along?" Quill asked at the same time.

"I have my own place. And if Jacob still has that crush on her like he did when we were little I have no doubt she is using it to her advantage," I answered them both.

"So, you live all alone. Surely that's dangerous for a little thing like you. Maybe you should let someone move in with you for protection," Paul winked at me.

"Down, doggy. I'm fine by myself it's nice besides unless you knew a house was there no one would find it," I said laughing at him.

"Did you just compare Paul to a dog?" Jared questioned smirking.

"Crap. I should have said wolf," I said smacking my forehead. They all froze.

"Why would you say that?" Quill asked tensely.

"Well he is too tall to be a dog," I started. They all relaxed, "Plus the fact you are all wolf shape-shifters it makes sense," I finished smirking.

"How do you know about that?" Jared asked.

"Wow, not even going to try and deny it alright. Well, I have a photographic memory and I remember Billy telling the legends how they protectors would grow, be muscular and be really hot. All of you fit the description. You have matching tattoo's and the heat coming off you are insane," I replied.

"Well, you have to meet our Alpha," Paul said.

"No, problem. How about Paul rides with me and shows me the way while you two run ahead and tell the Alpha," I suggested. So that's what we did and five minutes later we were outside a cute little house.

As we got out Paul stopped me, "Don't stare at Emily it bugs Sam," he said. I just shrugged him off and we continued walking. He went in first and I followed. We came to a table and Jared, Quil and I'm guessing the rest of the pack was there.

"Where's Jacob?" Paul questioned.

"He is with Bella," another dude answered.

"Ah, so that's where little sis got to," I commented.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Apparently, you know what we are?" the biggest one said.

"Yeah, I mean if you know the legends and get close enough to one or a few of you it isn't hard to figure out," I shrugged.

"You, understand you can't tell anyone?" he asked.

"Yeah, because anyone will believe me. It's fine I get it I mean I haven't told anyone the Cullen's are vampires so what's one more supernatural secret," I answered.

"You know about the Cullen's," a girl, Leah, questioned.

"Yeah, I have met a few vamps before so it wasn't hard to tell," I answered.

"How, comes your still here and not vamp food?" A boy called out.

"I don't have a scent so I don't smell appealing whereas Bella smells really good," I answered. "I don't know anyone's name apart from Sam, Paul, Jared and Quil," I mentioned.

"Right, sorry. This is Embry, Seth, Leah, Brady and Collin," Sam introduced.

"Nice to meet you all. Huh, the only girl that must suck," I said to Leah.

"You, have no idea," she replied.

"Oh, please it isn't any fun for us hearing you complain about not getting your period," Quill said. All the boys apart from Sam and Seth chuckled while Leah looked furious. I was pissed. I walked into the kitchen and saw a rolling pin on the side. I grabbed it before who I guessed was Emily could turn around and came in back in the room. I hit Quill around the head with it before doing it to the other boys who were laughing.

"YOU ASSHOLES. OF COURSE, SHE IS UPSET SHE CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN UNTIL SHE STOPS PHASING WHICH COULD TAKE WHO KNOWS HOW LONG YOU INSENSITIVE PRICKS," I yelled at them. They all sat there stunned rubbing their heads.

"Sorry, Leah," they all mumbled. Leah just sat there for a moment before getting up and hugging me. I hugged her back awkwardly.

"Did, one of you boys take my rolling pin," a feminine voice called out. Leah let go and sat back down.

"Sorry, that was me I had to hit the boys with it," I replied turning around to face her.

"Oh, that's alright I usually use a wooden spoon but good to know that works as well. Nice to meet you I'm Emily," she said.

"Hi, I'm Violet. I might need to get my own rolling pin for the future," I joked handing it back.

"Thanks, why don't you sit down," she said taking the pin. I did as told and sat down. A minute later she came back in with some muffins. None of them moved and was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"They are waiting for you to have one or all of them will be gone," Emily said smiling.

"Oh, that's alright I don't want one," I said.

"You sure," Sam asked. I nodded and a moment later they were all digging in. When they were done Paul turned to me.

"How, aren't you hungry you were running on the beach?" he asked.

"Shit. One second I'll be back," I exclaimed running to my car. I quickly got the bag with the nutrient injections and went back into the house. Everyone was silent waiting for my return. I quickly opened my bag and got out the needle.

"Woah, what are you doing," Jared asked standing up.

"Shh, watch if you want to know," I said dismissing him. But the next thing I knew the needle was out of my hand. "What the fuck," I exclaimed.

"I won't have drugs in my house," Sam said holding the needle.

"Asshole," I mumbled. Before unzipping my hoodie showing my stomach and getting another needle out of my bag and injecting it into the tube.

"What was that?" Seth asked.

"How, I get nutrients. I can't eat as my body doesn't digest properly. I inject nutrients into this," I said pointing to my stomach. "If I spend the time to blend it and put it in a needle I can have food," I explained taking the needle from Sam's weak grasp and putting it in my bag.

"Sorry, I didn't know," he apologised.

"No, problem but maybe next time don't assume drugs. I could have been diabetic," I reprimanded. He nodded.

"So, that's why she didn't want a muffin makes, sense. I thought you were insane to turn down a muffin," Embry commented.

"No, not insane just can't be bothered with the effort and as I can't taste it there is no point," I shrugged zipping my hoodie up and sitting down.

"Wait, your Violet Swan, I remember you. You used to spend all your time here when you came down for the Summer because everyone in forks was rude to you because your hair is naturally that colour," Leah said.

"Yeah, stuck up arseholes," I grumbled.

"Your, hair is naturally that colour, cool," Paul said taking some and looking at it.

"Yeah, the doctors call it a mutation as my eyes have purple in them," I explained. They again all looked into my eyes.

"When you start going grey that is going to look really weird," Brady said.

"They aren't sure if it will go grey I might just be a really cool blue-haired grandma," I replied. "Anyways, I have plans with the Cullen's talk to you all later," I said standing up.

"You, hang out with them," Quill asked alarmed.

"Yeah, I don't smell of anything so there is no danger and neither does my blood. Also, I calm Jasper's hunger so it helps," I said walking to the door. They were all following me.

"Wicked car," Brady exclaimed.

"You should see my other ones," I winked.

"You, have more. Why aren't you friends with Jake again," Embry asked.

"Because he is too far up my sister's asshole. Now see you around," I said opening the door.

"Wait, you should come to the next bonfire," Leah called out.

"Okay, just give me a shout when it is," I said getting in and opening the window.

"We, don't have your number," Emily said.

"No, but I have yours. I'll call you," I yelled out before speeding off.

 **A.N: Violet met the pack minus Jacob sorry for all you Paul fans Jacob won. How will things go at the bonfire? How will Bella react when she finds out Val knew about vamps and what will happen at the baseball game? This will be the last chapter posted until Monday. I will have about three up on Monday. I am now going somewhere with no wifi. I will be writing chapters so as soon as I get back to Wifi I can upload them. Sorry for the wait. Review in that time and leave your thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Chapter nine.**

When I got home I called Sams before I got out of the car.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"Hey Em, it's Vi this is my number. I just got home to talk to you later yeah," I answered.

"Sure, nice to meet you," she said.

"Nice to meet all of you as well," I replied before hanging up. I got out the car and walked into the sitting room where I found Jazz and teddy bear.

"Hi, guys what are you doing here don't you have your own games at home. Actually, I don't have any did you bring that?" I questioned.

"Yeah, the girls wanted a relaxing day and us screaming apparently is not involved so we are banned from the house today. So we came here," Emmett explained.

"Okay," I said unzipping my hoodie and taking it off. Suddenly their heads whipped around.

"Vi, where were you?" Emmett questioned.

"Oh, right yeah I was with the pack on the res. I'm friends with them. Sorry, I forgot about the smell. I'll go shower," I replied making my way to the stairs. But Jazz was suddenly in front of me.

"Vi, I don't want you near them they are dangerous," he said worriedly.

"Yeah, Vi you could get hurt then who would I play with," Emmett joked but I could tell he was being serious.

"So, are you guys, you don't see me avoiding you. It's sweet you guys are worried about me but I am going to be friends with who I like. Now Jazz move so I can go shower. Or I won't let your women complain to me about you two and I won't go shopping with them so you will have to go," I threatened glaring at him. He quickly moved back to the couch playing video games with Emmett. I just went up to the shower. When I was done I came downstairs and the boys were still playing.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Oh yeah, the things for the music room are coming today. I opened the door and saw a delivery man with a truck.

"Delivery for a miss Violet Swan," the man said.

"That's me," I answered.

"Right, sign here. Do you need us to bring them in?" He asked handing me the clipboard.

"Oh, no it's fine if you could just take them out the truck for me, please," I said smiling handing back the clipboard. He nodded and went to the truck.

"Boys!" I yelled extra loud. They came glaring at me.

"Yes, Vi," Jazz said glaring.

"Could, you help me bring these parcels in the study, please," I said pointing to the packages.

"Sure," Emmett said going and getting a small parcel. Once the delivery men had got all the parcels out and left, Jazz and Em could move them a lot farther by not having to hide their strength. They had moved all the parcels into the study in five minutes.

"What is all of this?" Emmett asked placing the last box in the study.

"This room is for music so all them parcels are instruments I hadn't brought as I had them at the school, recording things and soundproofing," I said opening a box.

"So, you need help setting it up?" Jazz questioned.

"It, would be helpful, But let's be honest you guys would be doing all of it super fast," I replied. So for the next forty-five minutes, they put the room together. Got to love vamp speed. After that, they invited me back to their house to see the girls. When we got there I went straight to the living room where the girls where.

"Hi, the boys thought you guys might want to hang out today," I said giving Rose a one arm hug.

"Erm, Vi why do you smell of wet dog?" she questioned.

"I was hanging out with the pack. And before you tell me not to hang out with them because they are dangerous the guys already tried that and if you keep at it then I won't let the boys come round when they annoy you. I threatened. She put her hands up in surrender.

"Hey, you threatened us with going shopping," Emmett complained and Jazz hit him around the head.

"Did she now? And why would she need to threaten you two with that?" Alice questioned.

"Um, she didn't threaten us. I love shopping," Emmett answered weakly.

"Great, you can come shopping with me tomorrow then," Alice replied smirking. Emmett huffed and went to wrestle with Jazz.

"So, what have you guys done today?" I asked.

"Just our nails and organising our clothes. We give away some to charity," Rosalie explained. We just relaxed and talked while they did my nails for about an hour and a half before Edward came in.

"Bella figured it out," he stated.

"How?" I questioned.

"Observing me, and she heard the legends on the reservation," he answered sitting down and running his hands through his hair.

"Well, did she come to you and say it or do you think she knows?" Rosalie questioned.

"She came up to me and said we need to talk. I brought us somewhere private and boom she came out with it 'you're a vampire'. I was so shocked I couldn't deny it so now she knows we are vampires," he explained.

"Well you should bring her here to meet everyone," I suggested.

"What about me will I be able to control myself," Jazz said him and Emmett coming in the room.

"I will be here to distract you and Jazz you go to school with hundreds of students. Many of whom used to bump into you before they realise you guys didn't like them. You will be fine. If it gets to much say something and we can go to mine," I said soothing him. Alice gave me a grateful smile. It seemed to work and the other trust him because they all nodded.

"When should I bring her?" he asked.

"Next weekend it could take a while to explain things. Especially if any of you plan on telling her your stories which she will want to hear. She can tell Dad she is going to spend time with me which won't technically be a lie," I suggested.

"Okay," Edward answered.

"Why would she want to hear our stories?" Emmet asked at the same time.

"She is nosy. Rose you have to be civil. Also, Edward don't let her get food first let Esme cook for someone I can tell she is dying to blend me something," I said thoughtfully.

"Oh, please Edward I want to use the kitchen," Esme said coming in from her art room.

"Fine," he sighed sitting back.

"Shit, okay Bella is really clumsy so just be warned she falls a lot. So Edward stay close to her until everyone gets more used to her scent, so you can catch her if she falls over," I exclaimed.

"Do we have to catch you if you fall as well?" Emmett joked.

"No, because I don't have a scent and also I am gracefull Bell and I joke I stole her grace," I replied.

"So, it's settled Bella will come next weekend and meet the family," Edward said.

"Aw, Edward I see you as family too but she can't meet me as we have known each other our entire lives," I said joking.

He smirked at me and said, "I forgot you would be here actually."

I faked hurt with my hand over my chest and leaned back. "How you wound me," I replied before sitting up and smirking, "You do realise we are likely to be brother and sister in law, right?" I asked. He looked shocked and I was sure if he was human would have paled. I and the others laughed at his expression.

"So now both the Swans hang out with dogs," Emmett commented.

"What?"Edward asked confused.

"Oh, I was hanging out with the pack today. Bella hasn't met the pack yet as she doesn't know about them. I knew so I got to meet them. Oh, also Edwards you know Jacob has this huge crush on Bella and they are spending a lot of time together. I would keep an eye on that if I was you," I commented.

"How do you know this?" He questioned.

"I was with the pack. They share thoughts on patrol and hear him thinking about her, a lot," I replied.

"Right, but Bella doesn't know about them so when she does I will worry," he replied shrugging.

"Yeah, I have a feeling if he wasn't alpha ordered she would already know. Also, if she is going to bonfires and hearing legends then it won't be long until she pieces that puzzle together," I answer him.

"Crap," he exclaimed.

"Language," Esme chastised.

"How comes Vi never gets told off for her language which is appaling," Edward complained.

"Because Eddie I'm her favourite and she knows I'm too far gone to try and correct it now," I answered standing up and giving her a hug. She didn't correct me only hugged me back.

"See not even correcting the statement," I smirked. She just chuckled and went back to her art room.

"So, the whole time we have been hanging out all you do is shopping, wrestle, video games, hunt, cars, read, play music, draw or talk don't you do anything else?" I questioned fully well knowing they did.

"When there is a storm we play baseball," Emmett said excitedly.

"Cool, can I watch one day?" I asked.

"Not going to play worried you will lose," Emmett teased.

"Nope, I know I will lose," I said with a shrug. "So, Alice can you tell when the next storm is? Shouldn't be too hard I mean it is forks," I said turning to her.

She looked dazed for a moment before she smiled and said, "Two weeks from now and Edward will bring Bella as well."

"Fucking hell, don't let her touch a baseball bat I might lose a limb," I commented.

"Really, Vi," Emmett said thinking I'm joking.

"It nearly happened we played when we were little and she let go of the bat mid-swing and I nearly lost my head if hadn't ducked," I replied. They all laughed at me so I frowned. But then I had an idea and jumped on Jazz's back he gave me a look that clearly said wtf.

"Can we go for a run?" I asked.

"With you on my back?" He questioned.

"Yeah, how else am I going to go super speed," I stated like he was an idiot. He just laughed and repositioned me before starting to run. I laughed and saw the others besides us. The rest of the day we spent with me on one of their backs with them running around. Alice forced me to stay the night and threatened with moving me in my sleep. So I stayed there and we had a movie night and after a while, I fell asleep.

 **A.N: Okay so the story will all be pushed together but if it wasn't the story would be full of long boring chapters. Also, I have looked at the comments and been told that it takes like 13hrs to get from California to Washington so now I feel stupid but oh well, I'm just going to pretend she is going from opposite ends of each state. Please review what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Chapter ten.**

The next morning I woke up in a bed. I got out and went to the bathroom which Alice had fully stocked for me with things I like. Once I was finished and dressed I made my way downstairs and into the living room.

"Morning everyone in the house," I said knowing everyone was in as it was Sunday and if they weren't they were hunting. Rose rushed into the room.

"Morning, here you go," she said handing me a needle with food blended up.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Some fruit salad, eggs, toast and orange juice. I thought of you don't have to taste it the food should be healthy," she said. I nodded and injected it slowly as food always took longer to inject no matter what it was as it was thicker than the nutrients.

"Yeah, I only inject healthy things if I do inject food," I commented going into the kitchen and putting the needle in the bin. I saw Esme as the sink washing dishes.

"Thank you, Esme I am sure it would have tasted delicious," I said giving her a hug.

"it's nothing dear just thought you might want a change," she commented. I thanked her again before going and getting my stuff.

"Right people in the house I'm going now see most of you tomorrow," I called out before going to my car. When I got home I did some cleaning and finished a painting I was working on for a client and I knew I needed to drop off soon, before injecting some nutrients and going to bed. The next morning I decided to take the Porsche 911 gt3 rs convertible, it was white with red leather seats and hood, to school. I parked next to Edwards Volvo and got out.

"You know guys have other cars why do you only come in your Volvo?" I questioned.

"Well, we don't like to show our wealth too much," Edward answered.

I shrugged before replying, "In this town a Volvo is wealthy and besides all the girls know that all of Alice's and Roses clothes are designer," I replied.

"So, you took the Porsche today, think Bella will come and demand to know where you got it?" Emmett asked.

"No, Renee called me last week asking where I had got all the money and I told her. But before she could tell Bella I went to Dad's and had a conversation with them both. They both understood where I was coming from and why I hid it from Renee. So no more lectures from Bells for me," I replied. I had I did have to tell her about my stomach condition as I had to say no to dinner and not seem rude. She was also upset I felt the need to hide it from her but understood. Just then the bell went and we all went to class. The rest of the week went like the last. Not much happened I did get more calls for paintings to do by Wednesday, so I had three days as it was Saturday. Today Bella was going to meet Edwards family. It had been decided she would come for lunch. It was now eleven so I decided to head over to be there early in case they came early. When I got there everyone was tense.

"I know you can stand as still as a statue but if you actually do it Bella will feel and act even more awkward than normal which is a lot," I half-joked. They immediately started to pretend to breathe and sit less statue-like. "Better," I said sitting down on the couch. Just then Esme came out from the kitchen with a needle for me. I just sighed and stood up before injecting it.

"Your sister is a vegetarian isn't she?" she asked.

"Not sure but I think, if she isn't she will still eat it," I replied handing her back the empty needle.

"She won't be vegetarian soon," Emmett joked earning a hit around the head from Rose.

"You deserved that," Jazz said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, you are all way to tense. Teddy bear you up for Mario Kart tournament?" I asked. He nodded and turned on the TV. So we started but then everyone wanted to play so we took turns. Whoever lost had to hand over the other controller and that is how Bell and Edward found us when they came in. Me watching four vampires scream at each other and the TV while laughing my ass off.

"And here you find massive idiots in their natural habitats," he commented but since I was the only one without a controller I was the only one who heard and pay attention. I looked around and smile.

"Hey sis, hey Eddie," I stated loudly making the others lose the game and look round. They quickly got up and said hi.

"Esme, Carlisle, Bella is here," I called out and in a moment her and Carlisle were in the room greeting her.

"You know about them?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I have some friends that are vampires so when we got here I recognise what they are," I answered with a shrug.

"And you didn't tell me," she questioned.

"There is a lot I don't tell you and you don't tell me," I answered waving her off.

"I have some lunch for you if you are hungry," Esme offered. Bella accepted the offer and we all went into the kitchen so she could eat. When I sat down Esme came over with a needle for me. I sighed and stood up, I knew she gave me one earlier but she liked to feed someone so I left her to it as it couldn't hurt.

"What does it feel like when you have food?" Bella questioned.

"Only you, my dear sister, in a house full of vampires waiting for you to ask them questions. Would ask your sister the human about how her fucked up body works," I said injecting the food. "But to answer your question. It feels weird as I can only feel it when it drops in my stomach. I can't taste it which annoys me but I didn't blend food for myself for around a year until Esme decided to," I answered putting the needle in the bin and sitting down. She nodded and started eating.

"Vi, can you feel food in the tube when you injected it?" Emmett questioned. Everyone looked at me.

"For fuck sake, this is supposed to be a Q&A for Bella to learn about you guys not for you all to ask me questions. And no Emmett I can't now Bell ask something," I replied exasperatedly. She laughed before complying.

"So you guys are vegetarians, how did you choose that lifestyle?" she asked.

"When I turned I knew what I was and didn't want to hurt people. I always wanted to be a doctor. So I hid in the forest and when a passing deer came by it smelled appetising, not as good as a human did at that point but enough to ease the thirst and eventually humans didn't smell appetising. That is when I figured it out. Everyone I turned stuck to their lifestyle apart from a few slip-ups and Alice and Jasper came to us while learning the lifestyle," he answered. The next few hours were spent with Bella asking questions. It started off with her asking what was real and what was fake from what Hollywood told everyone. That took about half an hour. She then asked them questions about their lives. By the time it got to four she had asked all the questions she had. But then Emmett opened his big mouth.

"So, Bella now you hang out with us vamps you have to remember to change your clothes before you come to see us after visiting the dogs," he commented.

"What?" she asked confused. Emmett then got slapped by Rosalie.

"Bella you know the legends Billy Black tells?" I asked she nodded. "Well, you know how the Cullen's are the cold ones. Well, Jake and the rest of Sam's gang are the protectors they can shapeshift into wolves and before you start I was going to let Jake tell you as it is his secret," I answered with my hands up. She looked furious before she stormed out. We heard her truck start and drive off. "Crap," I muttered. I got up and took out my phone and called Emily and Sams house. It was picked up on the second ring.

"Emily and Sam's house Paul speaking how may I help?" Paul answered picking up the phone.

"Hi Paul, it's Vi. Bella knows about you guy so you might want to warn Jake she is coming his way. Also, tell Sam sorry but it was a mistake we thought she had figured it out," I replied.

"Well, fuck. That will be fun to watch in his mind later thought," he replied and I could tell he was smirking, "Anyways, we are having a bonfire in two weeks on Saturday, you coming?" he questioned.

"Sure, why don't you guys come to mine maybe Tomorrow. It is on no man's land so it's fine for you guys or we can meet at the beach," I suggested.

"Yeah, meet us at the beach as we don't know where you live yet," he answered. "Also, Billy will be at the bonfire telling the legends as Jared found his imprint so we are telling them so he can tell her after," he replied.

"Cool, well I will see you guys then," I answered. I hung up and looked at the others.

"There problem now. Also, I have to get going I have painting to finish for some clients by Wednesday. Which I won't be in school for as I am delivering my art and have a performance for people in the evening," I said getting up.

"Is it good for you to miss school dear," Esme asked worriedly.

"Oh, I graduated two years ago. I just go to school while I am here not to raise questions," I replied while giving her a hug.

"Two years ago but you would have been fifteen," Carlisle said shocked.

"Yeah, photographic memory is great. Last year I taught the lowest year music and when I wasn't doing that I got my degree in French and Italian. I am halfway through my English Literature degree at the moment. I listen to audio study guides while working out," I answered.

"Well, now I feel like I haven't done anything," Emmett complained.

"Your a vampire just do it while I sleep," I said. He brightened at that idea and I went out and got on my Harley Davidson and drove off.

"When I got back I started the second painting. The rest of the day until around ten I went in between the two paintings doing bits of them. When I went to bed I had most of them done. I knew I could finish them by tomorrow if I spent all day doing them which I did. I cancelled the beach with the boys as it was raining but did promise to come to the bonfire. Monday and Tuesday went slowly as I was looking forward to the concert on Wednesday. I had told my dad what I was doing and he was fine with it seeing as I had already graduated. On Wednesday I woke up early and got dressed in clothes for the performance. So a black cocktail dress that was just above the knee form fitting with a lace top that had long sleeves and the lace created a v neckline. Along with black heels with simple diamond earrings and bracelet. I packed all the paintings in my car as I had a BMW X3 M40i so I could fit paintings in. I got my music for the concert and dove to Seattle. I had six different drop offs and the last one I had to stay to do the performance. I finished dropping them all around three. I knew I had to be at the person's house at four. I quickly drove there and greeted them. I gave them the painting and got set up. The performance lasted until around ten o'clock and then I got paid for both the painting and performance and left now all I had to make the week drag to look forward to was the bonfire and baseball.

 **A.N: I know the last two chapter have been boring but hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting. Leave your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Chapter eleven.**

It was finally Saturday and I was watching the Cullen's play baseball but what they didn't know was I had some friends visiting. I quickly got ready and drove in my Jeep Wrangler Rubicon so I could drive straight to the clearing as it was easier to go straight there then go to the Cullen's house and turn back around. When I arrived everyone was already there and they were choosing teams. I went and stood by Esme. Bell joined us.

"Why don't you play?" Bella asked.

"Because they cheat so Esme has to be the umpire," I replied for her.

"We do not cheat," Emmett said speeding next to me.

"If, Esme didn't umpire you wouldn't have a field to play on as you would fight about who was cheating," I replied. He huffed and went back to his position. They started playing and after about forty-five minutes all the vamps suddenly whipped their heads to the south side of the field. They all sped back to protect me and Bella but I sidestepped so I was on the edge of the group.

"What is it?" Bella asked Edward.

"Nomads. They heard us playing and want to join," he replied. I got a little excited.

"Vi, why are you so weird. Only you would get excited at Nomads," Jasper sighed. The others looked at me like I was crazy.

I shrugged, "what they could be nice and just want to play," I said. They all just shook their heads so I pouted. Suddenly three blurs came out of the forest and stopped in front of us. I jumped into one of the man's arms and exclaimed, "Jay, Jay."

He laughed and spun me around before putting me on my feet. "Hey, Vi," James said smiling. Someone couched and I saw Laurent smiling at me. I ran into his arms and he did the same as James. I hugged Victoria and started talking to them asking where they have been when someone coughed. I turned and saw all of the Cullen's and Bella in shock.

"Oh, right, introductions. Everyone this is James and Victoria they are mates and this is Laurent my bestie. Also, after hearing your lifestyle they would like to try it. Laurent, James, Victoria. This is Carlisle the coven leader and his wonderful mate Esme. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Then my twin sister Bella," I said pointing to everyone. When I pointed at Bella, James growled a bit. Edward got in a defensive position while I bopped James on the nose. "Bad, James. She is my sister not food. No tracking her or I will make Victoria withhold sex," I threatened. He looked panicked then turned to Bella.

"Sorry, you just smell very appetising and I am not used to it as usually, I am only near your sister who has no scent or food. Sorry, Edward was it? I didn't mean to it was instinct," he apologised.

"Jesus, when I threaten him with that it hardly works. How comes when you do it he listens?" Victoria questioned.

"Because he knows you won't go through with it and that if I asked you to you would do it," I answered shrugging. James nodded in agreement.

"You said they wanted to try our lifestyle," Carlisle butted in.

"Right, Laurent why don't you talk to Carlisle about it leader to leader while James and Vicky come back to mine and get cleaned up," I suggested. Everyone agreed so Vicky, James and I got in my car. Jazz got in as well. We all looked at him.

"I trust them just Bella's scent was a bit much after being so close," he explained. I nodded and chucked him my phone.

"Call, Sam I need to make sure they don't attack these two," I explained. He did as told and dialled the number.

"Hi, Vi what's up," Quil said answering the phone.

"Glad to see someone looks at the caller ID. But the reason I called you is I have three vampire friends visiting me so if you could not kill them I would appreciate it. The woman has red curly hair and then the two males one has blond hair and one has dreadlocks and only wears a coat no shirt," I described.

"So, you are asking us not to kill our enemies. Now why would we do that?" he questioned.

"Because, they won't come on your land and if you do attack them I won't bring cookies to the bonfire," I threatened.

"Fine, but it isn't because of the cookies it is because they aren't on our land and as they are your friends and you are going to make sure they don't hurt anyone in forks," he answered.

"Yep, talk to you later Quilly and tell Sammy I said thanks," I answered before hanging up. We were at the house so I hopped out and unlocked the front door.

"Okay bathroom upstairs and when your done come down and then we will go to the Cullen's and Alice can play dress up," I said. After about half an hour of me and Jazz playing video games on the console Emmett brought me, mainly him for when he is here, they came back downstairs and we all went to the car. When we arrived I called out, "Alice I have two dolls ready to play dress up." She appeared a second later then dragged them away. I laughed with Jazz and went into the living room. Everyone was sitting around chatting. Laurent was talking to Emmett in his new clothes which I guess Alice gave him. I went over and sat on his lap not saying anything. He was used to it so carried on chatting. Emmett just smirked and carried on chatting. When they finished the conversation Laurent turned to me, "Comfy?" he questioned.

"Not really your a tad cold," I said stealing the blanket off the back of the couch. "So, you staying here or going to try the diet somewhere else?" I asked getting comfy.

He just looked amused at my antics before replying, "Well, I am going to visit another Coven who stays in Alaska who follows their diet. I think James and Victoria will come as well. If, we do we can keep in touch easier."

"True, and I can come to visit you guys all the time," I suggested.

"Well, it is easier for us to get to you but sure," he answered smiling. I hopped up with the blanket.

"Great, now I'm going to go chat with Bella. So Eddie boy make sure you are both decent," I said raising my voice at the end smirking.

"He tells you to stop and they are both fine," Emmett said.

"That's what he said but I bet his thoughts weren't as polite," I said walking up the stairs to Edwards room. The door was open and Bell was looking at his shelves while he was on the couch.

"Well, Bella we haven't had sister time in a while. So get ready for a sleepover," I said startling her.

"Fine," she pretends to be upset.

"Hey, be excited this will be our first sleepover where you can eat all the food," I argued. She brightened at that. "Right, well get Eddie to drop you off later. I have to get back and tidy up a bit and buy some food as I don't actually have any," I mentioned sheepishly.

"How do you not have any food?" Edward questioned.

"Well, the only people ever there is me or you lot Bella hasn't been to my place yet. So no one who has been there had been eating food," I answered.

"Bet it saves money though," Bella inputted.

"Well, the nutrient injections cost a bit, but Esme has been blending me food so I am using them less," I replied. "Anyways see you later," I said before going downstairs. I said a quick goodbye to everyone and promised to come back tomorrow. I went back to my house and on the way stopped at the shops. I brought some food for breakfast and an oven pizza for her dinner along with some snacks and what I would need for cookies next week. I quickly got home and put the food away and tidy up and got the duvet off the spare rooms and brought them into the living room. I went into the garage and did some exercise listening to some audio textbooks for English. Around five-thirty Bella and Edward came in the garage. I quickly pulled out my headphone and hopped off the machine. I started to do my cool down.

"Hey, guys. Bells once I have cooled down I'm going to take a quick shower. While I am in there you can put your pizza in or start watching TV," I said.

"Hey, and what pizza," she questioned.

"Well as long as I didn't forget but I believe you are obsessed with margarita as long as we buy some mozzarella to put on top," I replied quirking an eyebrow. She smiled and nodded. "Great, well the mozzarella and pizza are in the fridge. I will be done in a few minutes and then I will quickly hop in the shower," I finished. They stayed talking to me while I cooled down and when I was done I went and got in the shower after saying goodbye to Edward. When I came back downstairs Bella was in the kitchen opening cupboards.

"I'm surprised you have plates and cups here," she said seeing me walk in the kitchen.

"Yeah, well you have to have them," I replied. "So, how are you handling the whole supernatural thing. I mean I knew since I had vamp friends," I asked.

"Okay, but it did freak me out at first. I mean Edward being there while I sleep makes me feel safe. Seeing Jakes wolf freaked me out," she answered.

"You saw his wolf. Lucky. I might have to ask to see one of the guy's wolves when I go to the bonfire next weekend," I commented.

"If you do be prepared they are massive," she said checking her pizza.

"Yeah, sorry that Emmett had to be the one to tell you," I said hesitantly.

"Don't be, I was thankful someone told me the truth. Jacob was actually glad I knew so be prepared for a thank you next time you see him," she joked.

"I actually haven't seen him since I got back. But will do," I replied.

"How, have you not seen him. I see him all the time," she asked.

"Well, he drops Billy off at dad's and you live there. I don't also you hang out with him. I hang out with the pack and so far he hasn't been there. Now any gossip you want to share," I question.

"Actually, can we get to gossip later. I need your advice and to ask you some questions as you know more about this supernatural stuff than me," she asked sitting down with her pizza. I nodded. "Okay, so Jacob definitely has a crush on me. But I don't feel the same I love Edward. I was wondering if I should feel bad is there anything like mates for the shape-shifters?" she asked.

I was shocked, "Has he actually told you he likes you. I mean everyone knows he has a crush on you. But for him to actually say it is different," I asked.

"What do you mean everyone knew? I didn't know," she asked shocked.

"It was so obvious. How did you not know? I am guessing he told you if you didn't find it obvious," I replied.

"Yeah, he told me when I confronted him. He was annoyed that I was with Edward," she answered.

"You shouldn't feel bad. He knows that vampires have mates the same way they have imprints. Imprints are their soulmates. It is part of the wolf. When they look into their imprints eyes. Their whole world shifts it is like the reason they are tied to the earth isn't gravity it is them. They would do anything for this person and be anything, a friend, brother, lover and in Leah's case a sister. It is a way for them to find their soulmate. But because you are Edward's soulmate you aren't his imprint. But if you where when you connected eyes for the first time you would have stared into them for a while. Also, you would want to be with him all the time. It can happen that an imprint doesn't feel affected but that is if the relationship between them is bad and the imprintee decides to reject the wolf or ignore the imprint. The wolf can try to deny it but will usually end up trying to be with their imprint as their wolf will be sad and they won't be able to control the shifts. But I know that you aren't his imprint as he complains about not imprinting on you," I answered.

"How do you know so much?" she asked.

"I asked them," I shrugged. Not a lie I did as I wanted to have an excuse how I knew so much.

"Cool. Well, that clears things up enough. So Jacob loves me, but I am not his soulmate," she clarified.

"Yes, he had a crush on you before he turned and he hates what he is so that's why he believes he loves you. If I was you I would explain it would never happen and show that you love Edward," I replied. She nodded and we moved on from the conversation. We had a really good night and watched some movies before falling asleep at around one.

 **A.N: What did you think? Soon the bonfire happens what happens when she meets Jacob?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Chapter twelve.**

In the morning I woke up before Bella. I decided to make her breakfast. She woke up five minutes after I finished. As she sat down Edward came in.

"What no knocking?" I asked. He just smiled and handed me a needle full of food. Esme. I shook my head fondly before injecting at and leaving to get dressed. When I came back down everything was cleaned up and they were gone with a note on the table 'Gone back to mine. Come when you are done as Victoria asked for you. Edward' it said. I just threw it in the bin and got in my Lamborghini and left. I pulled up a few minutes later as I love to speed. I just walked in as they could all hear me coming apart from Bella.

"Your favourite human's here," I called out. I heard Emmett's booming laughter from the kitchen and followed it.

"Hi, Vi," he chuckled.

"How do you know your their favourite and not me?" Bella questioned.

"Easy, I'm awesome and I am not scared shitless of any of them. Plus you probably will not be human for long so there is no point in them getting to attached," I shrugged. That made Emmett and Jasper laugh.

"Well, she isn't turning now," Edward replied.

"Then no sex for you two I don't want any half-vampire niece and nephews thanks," I said pointing a finger at them.

"Vi, vampires can't reproduce," Jasper said.

I looked at him funny, "Actually male vampires can get female humans pregnant just the mother usually dies before they can be turned," I answered slowly.

Carlisle sped into the room, "What, are you joking?" he asked.

"No, I'm serious there is a half-vampire hybrid in the Amazon rainforest go find him, if you want," I answered. He sped away and I have no idea where. "Did, he really just speed to the Amazon?" I asked.

"No, he is packing his bags and getting things organised so he can go this week," Edward supplied.

I nodded, "Cool, tell him to be nice and that he isn't as strong as you guys," I answered walking to go find James and the rest. I was in the living room when I decided they could come to me, "Jay Jay, Vicky, Lou Lou, I want to talk to you," I sing-songed loudly. They came a few seconds later. "Great, now I know Lou Lou is leaving to try the veggie lifestyle in Alaska what about you two?" I asked sitting down.

"We, are going as well, it will help us have a better life, a house maybe a job once we get enough control," Vicky answered.

"Who, knows maybe Lou Lou will find his mate," I winked at him.

"Does that mean I will?" he questioned excitedly.

"Most likely," I answered.

"Why are you trusting what she says?" Emmett asked from where he was playing video games.

"Because I am like Jasper's friend Peter I just know shit," I answered.

"How, do you know Peter?" Jasper questions speeding into the room.

"Oh, I don't know him personally. I just know of him. Like I said I just know shit," I shrugged.

"Well, what shit do you know?" Emmett questioned.

"See, I can't tell you everything so ask questions and I might have the answers," I supplied.

He turned from the video game to face me, "Why was I turned?" he questioned.

"You were mauled by a bear when Rose found you, she knew you where her mate but she wasn't sure if she could control herself so brought you to Carlisle so he could change you," I supplied. He nodded before looking like he was thinking.

"Who is Peter's mate?" he asked.

"Charlotte, he was ordered to kill her in the vampire wars but couldn't as they were mates. He asked Jasper not to kill her as he thought she had potential. Jasper had to follow Maria's orders so tried to go through with it, Peter stopped him and fled with Charlotte a few years later they came back for him," I replied.

"Who's last name as a human was Hale?" he asked.

"Rose's. Jasper's real last name was Whitlock," I answered, "Okay, this is a bit boring, we done?" I asked.

"For now. But I will be testing you at random points," he said turning back to his games. I just chuckled.

"How, do you know it though your not a vampire?" Jasper asked.

"Now that is for me to know and you guys to never figure out," I answered smirking. He frowned but before he could reply James spoke.

"So, how have you been since we last saw you. Got any more cars to your collection?" he asked.

"Yeah, the Lamborghini outside and I got a BMW, I had to trade in my old one so I could get a bigger one to deliver paintings, but I have to sell it soon. It is too small by like two or three inches. Also, I don't like it as much as I thought I would. I never really like BMW's," I replied.

"Eww, cars why can't we talk about clothes," Victoria whined, while Laurent just started playing with Emmett.

"I'm not Alice, speaking of which. ALICE IF YOU HAVE CONTACTS VICKY WOULD GO SHOPPING WITH YOU AS SHE LIKES CLOTHES AS MUCH AS YOU DO," I called out. I waited a moment and suddenly Alice came in through the window. "Good, things I shouted seen as you were in the forest," I remarked. But she just ignored me and started talking to Vicky about clothes.

"Well, that has made my life easier. No more shopping trips, she can go with Alice," James said.

"True, they can just run to each other," I replied, "Also, Rose likes cars and makes sure all of their cars are in good condition, should we go chat," I said. He nodded so we went to the garage to talk. That is what we did for the rest of the day. Esme came in at one with a needle for me for lunch. We talked about what car I should get and what James should get once he and Vicky get settled in Alaska. We also looked for houses for them. At around seven Esme came in with 'dinner'.

"Thanks for this. I know it is annoying getting it in the needle sometimes," I said.

"No, problem. I am making Bella food anyways, I just take a small portion and blend it, whatever is left in the blender goes in the fridge with a label on it. So I have a lot of ready-made for you," she answered.

"Still, thanks," I said chucking the needle in the bin, "Now, it is late and I have school tomorrow. So I will be heading out. You, Vicky, and Lou are welcome at mine. Please don't go looking for trouble," I said to James before saying my goodbyes and heading home. When I got back I did a small workout while listening to books as I had a photographic memory that is all I needed to do to study. I locked all the windows but left the doors unlocked. I painted a little as I only had a small bit left to do on one painting and had a shower. I wasn't tired yet as it was only ten so decided to try and finish some songs. I sent all my songs to a friend that graduated with me and had joined a record label in California. He was high up as he was a music producer. He was friends with some big people and was making a name for himself. When we were messing around in the studio one day. The owner was in and heard us singing. Since it was my song he asked me if he could buy it and any song I wrote could I send it to him so if he found an artist that the songs would be good for he could tell me and buy them? I had sold around twenty songs. That is another way I have earnt my fortune. I get free concert tickets from the people who buy the songs if I want them. But only a few if I also want backstage passes. Going to that boarding school opened a lot of doors for me and I am grateful for that. I finished a song and started another before I decided to go to sleep.

I woke up the next morning ready for a long week as I would again be excited about the weekend. I got dressed and went out to school. I didn't see anyone in the house and figured that Viky, Jay and Lou were exploring, they loved the forest. When I got to school I quickly went to my class as I was running late. I was right the week did go slowly. But it was fun after school as Jay, Vicky and Lou were staying until Friday so everything could be set up for them in Alaska, by the Denali Coven. Carlisle left for the Amazon on Monday and came back on Wednesday with everything he could possibly need. He confirmed I was right and now had another good friend. It was soon Friday and I had to say goodbye to my friends. It was sad but they promised to visit. I promised to come to see them as well. Now, I had to bake cookies for tomorrow.

 **A.N: I hope you liked this chapter. I am changing it so James didn't change Alice some random vampire did. Next chapter is the bonfire what will happen?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: Chapter thirteen. The bonfire.**

I had made fifty cookies last night so I had stayed up late so woke up late. It was eleven thirty. I had told the guys I would meet them at four. I decided to exercise and finish a painting until around two so I can get ready. So that's what I did and at two I got in the shower and washed my hair. I knew it would get cold so I put on a swimming costume with a tank top and hoodie and shorts I had to wrap my stomach as to not get an infection where the tube was from the salt water. If I get cold I can just cuddle up with one of the boys. I got the cookies and my bag that had my phone, house keys and some spare hair ties and got in my car. I got to the beach quickly. I found a way to drive onto the part of the beach that was the res. I found a parking space that if I got out and went straight then I would be at the bonfire. That's what I did. I walked up to the elders as the others were in the ocean.

"Hi, Billy how you been," I said giving the man a hug.

"Good, nice to see you, Violet," he replied.

"Yeah, don't live with dad so I don't see you much," I said sitting down.

"Now, you get back up and go get in the ocean with the rest of those young folk. You can talk to me later," he said. I nodded and handed him my bag. I took off my shorts and hoodie.

"Does your dad know?" he questioned looking at my arm.

"Yep, I asked him for ideas. And it's not the only one you should see my back give me a sec," I replied taking off the tank and showing him my back. He whistled. "I did always love Sarah's one, I still have the one she made me," I said before giving him a kiss on the cheek taking off my shorts and flip-flops before running to the ocean. They were a little far out so I decided to scare them so I slipped under the water and jumped on someones back. Which made them all scream like a little girl.

"Crap, Vi don't do that," Seth yelled I apparently jumped on him. I just grinned and shrugged.

"Is that a tattoo?" Paul asked.

"No, it is a tattoo sleeve," I corrected getting off Seth and extending my arm.

"How did you get that?" Quil asked.

"Well, I own a tattoo parlour in California with my friend I did my forearm while she did my upper arm. If you think that is impressive you should see my back," I said. They looked at me expectantly so I pulled my hair up and held it in a bun before spinning around and floating on my stomach.

"It is really pretty but why a dream catcher?" Leah asked.

"Sarah Black used to have them in the house and she gave me like five as a little girl and they worked because I never got a bad dream. I still have the last one she gave me so I decided to get one over my whole back," I shrugged coming back to a standing position and spinning around. We then started to mess around in the water for a while. Soon someone called over and told us the food was ready. I got in my hoodie and shorts to warm me up and quickly pulled my hair into a bun. I went and sat next to the elders as I couldn't eat. I caught up with Harry, Old Quill and Billy. I had the same sense of humour as them and went fishing with them and dad when I was little. Once everyone had eaten their food and was sitting down it took a few minutes until conversation could start as the boys were hoovering their food.

"Who's on Patrol?" I asked.

"Jacob and Embry," Emily answered. I nodded. I realised I hadn't had an injection in a while so I unwrapped the wrappings. I took out a needle and quickly injected it knowing it made Emily queasy. After I sat down we saw Embry and Jake come out the forest line. They came over and got some food before sitting down. When they were done Embry came over to greet me.

"Hey Vi, hearing the legends for the first time since your back," he commented. Once Embry let go I suddenly had someone hugging me.

"Thank you for telling Bella," he said into my shoulder. Everyone glared at me.

"Hey, I didn't tell her Emmett did," I replied defensively. He let go of me and went back to sit down and started talking to Quil.

"So, Vi the boys tell me you figured out what they were from by remembering the legends," Billy says to me.

I grinned at him, "Well, actually I called them shape-shifters and they didn't even try and deny it," I admitted looking at Jared.

"Hey, in my defence I was stunned by your car," he said, "Jake you should see her cars they are awesome," Jared said to him. All of the boys agreed.

"Really, and just what car did she have that made you all star struck?" he questioned looking at Jared like he was an idiot.

"A Bi-Compressor Ferrari F430 Spider in black," I replied and his head whipped around.

"That is so cool," he said. But then our eyes met and he looked at me in awe.

SHIT!

"Ah, Fuck, he just imprinted on me didn't he?" I ask. Quil nods his head smirking knowing that I am going to have something to say about this. Jacob seems to snap out of it and glares at me.

"Well, I'm not accepting it I am going to fight it, for Bella," he stated.

"Okay," I shrug.

"Okay? That's it?" he questions.

"What were you expecting me to do. Pull a Bella and go over the top saying how you love me. Dream on. You said you won't accept it that's fine. I don't care," I answered.

"You don't," he replied confused.

"No, I knew you would probably say it to your imprint so not really. I mean you did have the option to be a friend but if you find it easier to reject it, fine by me," I said looking at him.

"So, you are telling me you don't care I just rejected the fact you're my soulmate os I can go be in love with your twin sister," he says. I realise he is annoyed. The fucking Prick. Oh, I am going to let him have it.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. You're pissed I'm not annoyed at you. You want me to follow you around like a puppy asking you to love me. Well, news flash. You are the dog, not me. I don't care because why should I, you are being a stupid enough to say 'no I don't accept the fact the fucking universe just showed me my soul mate who is perfect for me. I want to go chase after her fucking twin sister. While my soulmate trails after me waiting for me to love her' like a twat even though said twin sister is completely in love with a sparkly ass vampire and you two are mortal enemies. So sorry to burst your self-centred egotistical bubble you have but not everything is about you. And not everyone wants to spend their time chasing after someone who loves someone else. Just because you do it to Bella and she lets you so she can have a safety net if Edward leaves does not mean I will be your safety net. I don't care about the imprint as frankly, I have no fucking reason to. I can go date someone else and not care. You can't you will now start seeing everything wrong with Bella. You may think I will have it hard but did you notice the bond is so weak between us I wasn't even dazed when you imprinted I looked away after a second. So I will be able to move on with life. But just so you know when you finally realise Bella will never love you which I hope is soon for the paks sake as they have to listen to your thoughts. I won't be standing here waiting with open arms, I won't even be standing here. So even if you ever want to try it won't work because I will not be second best or a consolation especially to my fucking twin sister whose arse you are so far up I'm surprised you can't smell the shit she speaks to you when she tells you she likes you," I rant. He looks shocked for a moment before storming off. It was silent for a moment before Leah spoke.

"Fucking finally someone had the balls to say it," Leah smirked. I just smiled.

"Sorry about that Billy but it needed to be said," I apologised.

"No need I have wanted to say something similar myself, just probably gentler and less swearing," he teased.

"Haven't you heard I worse than a sailor," I grinned. He just chuckled.

"Now, quiet down it's time for the legends," he said. So we all did as told and listened. I grinned at my favourite parts.

"Now, I am going to tell you a story you haven't heard before that our ancestors told us," Billy said. We were all confused.

"This legend is the legend of the peace from the ocean. It is a legend of someone who would come to our lands and know all our secret. She would be unlike anyone we had seen she would be friends with all around her. But would be protective of those she loved. They believed she would come at a time of great need to help bring peace to our land to help us have peace between us and the cold ones," all the boys growled. "I know we all thought they were lying and it would never happen. But they reassured us this woman would come. But would not live with either of the two sides. She would split herself evenly between the two sides. This legend was told so we knew that if this person came she would be able to show us how to live in control. It was said once we had been taught control and not fight among ourselves and with the cold ones, we have the treaty with then you wolves would be more in tune with each other. You will be able to form when in an emergency to everyone's thoughts. So we have been told if this woman comes to treat her right as it is said if we anger her or disrespect her she could ruin us, destroy you all as easy as it is for anyone to destroy an ant. So if you meet the woman who can bring us peace do not treat her with anything but respect. It is said she gets her powers and knowledge from a previous life, Wheres he got her strength from her friend but coming with her she brought a weakness. We will not know who she is but she will know who she is as she is supposed to know of us before she comes and to bring the sea with her given to her by her friend. Whether that part is a metaphor or not we aren't sure as we have the sea. They said one day she will need our help, but if we are not yet at peace with the cold ones and are fighting, we put her in danger and along with her us. She has not come yet as far as we are aware," he finished. I was stunned. The legend was never told in the book. Maybe Janice did it. But I look at it. I lived in between them, friends with both. I knew of them all before I came. I got my powers from a friend in my past life. I brought my stomach condition as a weakness. My hair would be the ocean as it was a gift from the friend. I had no idea how I was supposed to destroy them. But I guess that was a surprise form Janice. If I was right something might happen to me.

"So, we need to be nice to every woman we meet great," Paul interrupted.

"The legends of you being protectors are true why not the one of this woman. Think if it is true then you would be able to keep certain thoughts to yourself and communicate out of wolf form. It will be beneficial," Billy said.

After that everyone just talked for a while I went home around midnight as I wanted to get things done tomorrow.

 **A.N: Okay, I know I haven't posted in ages and I am sorry. But I have been busy with work and getting exam results and getting ready for school. I hope you enjoyed it though. Also, the timeline will be different so the story fits. So I am saying they joined the school a week or two into the start of the school year and it is around early November.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: I started writing this while I didn't have my laptop so had it ready. I will be updating slower as school is starting and I have A-Levels.**

It was Sunday I was excited as I had got a call from a few friends and we had talked about either me visiting them or them visiting me in the Christmas holidays. We decided to wait and see what my schedule was like for work. The day passed by with me doing things around the house, like working on my cars as Rose hadn't got round to it. Monday came and the Cullen's decided to come to mine after school instead of theirs. But in my way, I got a text from Seth asking if the boys and Leah could come to mine as Emily wanted some time to herself. I agreed and quickly gave the address. I told the Cullen's so they knew. When we got there the pack minus Jacob was outside.

"Okay, I know your enemies but no fighting in the house, now come on," I said walking past the stare down.

"Good thing I have a large kitchen table isn't it?" I asked getting a needle of food Esme gave me out the fridge and injecting it.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask why do you have such a big kitchen?" Edward asked.

"Just because I don't eat doesn't mean I don't like cooking. My speciality is peanut butter cookies," I explained.

"OMG, they are amazing," Bella exclaimed surprising me. Our relationship wasn't any better the only reason she tolerated me was so she had a human who knew of the supernatural stuff to talk to.

"Well, since you have been coming round I have brought more food and have the ingredients to make them," I smirked. Getting to it putting some music on.

"You, know it is really creepy you all watching me. You can talk doesn't even have to be to each other," I said looking to the. After that, I could hear them talking while I hummed to the music singing under my breath a little without realising. When the cookies where in the oven I cleaned up. I had the back doors closed so I decided to open them so that they wouldn't smell each other. They looked more at ease. Edward suddenly choked on air, if that was possible for a vampire?

"What?" his family asked. He looked at me.

"Did Jacob really imprint on you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Leah I know you will have fun doing so, so replay what happened in your head," I asked. She did so and Edward looked amused but then glared a little at me. I just shrugged at him.

"Must say that is not what I expected. I thought you would be in love or at least reason with him," he said when he was done.

"Yeah, well when he says he is going to ignore you to chase your twin and you think he is a douche you kinda don't care," I reply getting the cookies out. I put them all on the table apart from five I give to Bella. After the cookies were eaten and compliments were given the pack had to leave for patrol. The Cullen's left to hunt and Bella left with Edward for dads. I just cleaned up and did some school work. The rest of the week went similarly. Apparently, Emily had found out I could give them snacks so asked me if the pack could go to mine after school. I agreed as I figured it must be hard. Jacob never came apparently he didn't want to see me. I didn't care and got on with it. The Cullen's didn't trust that they would phase and hurt me so they were there as well. It was awkward. They were constantly jabbing at each other. Bless, Jasper helped by trying to keep everyone calm. I always thanked him before he left. It was Friday and everyone was round. I was in the studio on the phone as it had just rung with someone looking to buy a painting and asking me to paint them a family portrait. When I heard a commotion.

"Sorry, but can I put you on hold for a second I just need to check something," I said walking into the living room. I put the phone on mute and saw Paul and Emmett in each other's face glaring and Paul was shaking slightly.

"What the fuck is going on. I am on the phone with a very important client and you can't even control yourselves until I am done. Fuck sake guys I can't handle this at this moment," I snapped.

"He started it calling us all dog names," Paul said.

"Not true, you were baiting me," Emmett said.

"I don't give a flying rats ass who started it. It is my house I am finishing it. Now, I am on the phone with a client and we will sort it out once, I tell them I will call them back," I said glaring. So I unmuted the phone and told them I would call them back. When I was done I put the phone down and looked at the boys.

"Make him leave," Paul said.

"Me leave. She should make you leave," Emmett replied. They both looked at me.

"I want you both to leave as you can't be civil and nearly lost me a client," I answered.

"That's it, Violet, you can't be friends with both of us. Chose right now the vamps or the pack," Paul asked.

"You can't be serious," I said shocked.

"No, I think you should choose as well," Emmett said.

I looked around the room for help but everyone was waiting for my answer.

"Well, none of you know me very well to think I would choose. Now all of you get out. I have someone I need to call back," I said picking up the phone. No one moved.

"We want an answer. So your client will have to wait," Quil said taking the phone. I snapped.

"And you are not fucking getting one. Now give me the fucking phone and get out of my house before I make you and don't come back," I shouted. They all looked shocked. I took the phone form Quil and walked to the door.

"Just so you know until you choose, stay off the res," Paul said.

"And don't come to our house," Jasper said.

"Just worry about your precious clients," Quil sneered.

"I will. As they are my fucking job. I get jobs from good reviews and if I don't call back in the next few minutes I will lose this job. So bye," I said slamming the door. I quickly called them back.

"Hi, this is Violet Swan. I am calling for the interest in one of my paintings and apparently, you were interested in a family portrait. That is fine but who is the family?" I questioned.

"Hello, again Miss Swan. Yes, my client saw one of your paintings at a gallery and was interested in buying it. He also wanted a portrait of him and his family done by you. And for the answer to who my client is. My client is President Obama," they answered.

"Wow. I ... um... I can definitely sell him the painting and I think a weekend would be best for me to come as I currently go to school. So maybe next weekend as long as that is doable for the President and his family," I suggest.

"That would be acceptable. If you go to Port Angele airport on Saturday. Someone will meet you there and take you to a private jet which will fly you to the white house and we will bring you back on Sunday. If that is okay with your parent's," the person on the phone replied.

"I live alone so it will be fine. If there are any problems I will call," I say. We work out some details and hang up. I do a little happy dance and go prepare my bags. I know I don't have to leave for a week but I am so excited.

It has been six days since they tried to make me choose. It was now Thursday, just two days until I met the president. I told them I wouldn't and they would have to learn to live with it as I was friends with both. It had snowed yesterday and had turned to ice overnight. Bella had driven her truck to school and parked where I usually did before this week. I parked close to the exit and was walking across the car park to school when I heard a screech of tyres. I turned and saw Tyler's truck coming towards me. I distantly heard someone screaming my name before it went black and I couldn't hear a thing.

 **A.N: Oh. I wonder what will happen. I know the Obama thing is a surprise but I wanted it to be big. What do you think? Should she wake up fine? SHould one of the Cullen's save her or not?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N: Chapter fifteen.**

I could feel my eyes opening slowly it was bright. I let my eyes adjust and looked around. I was in a hospital. Why? I had obviously been here a while as I was in a gown. I had the Iv going into my stomach tube as it was easier. Suddenly a blonde man came in. He was a doctor with blonde hair and gold eyes.

"How are you feeling Violet? You gave us all quite a scare. The pack and my family are all in the waiting room," he said looking at me with a smile.

"I'm sorry but who are you and who is the pack. I don't think I have met your family, sir," I replied confused.

He looked shocked. "Do you know who I am?" He asked. I shook my head I had no idea. "What about you what's your name?"

"Violet Swan," I knew that.

"Well, Violet my name is Carlisle Cullen. I knew you before your accident it appears you have a concussion. What do you remember?" he asked.

"Now you said your name I know you are married and five kids that you and your wife adopted. The people at school aren't nice about you lot. The last thing I remember is defending them to a horrible girl called Jessica. She said something horrible about your wife and how she thought she couldn't have kids. Bit bitchy thing to say so I told her to shut up," I answered. He smiled and was about to reply when the door opened and around fifteen people walked in. Half where Pale and I recognised them as the Doctors children but the others were all muscular tanned and darker skinned. Must be off the reservation but I had no idea who they were.

"Violet, I'm so glad you're okay. God this wouldn't have happened if we didn't all ask you to choose from us. You would have been stood next to the leeches and no were near the truck," one of the men exclaimed looking sad. This man was huge. He was around six foot tanned and a mass of muscle.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked. He looked shocked.

"Carlisle what happened you said she wouldn't have a concussion," one of Carlisle kids said.

"Your Edward. I remember you. That Jessica girl was talking about you and how no girl was good enough for you," I said smiling at him.

Carlisle chuckled. "It looks like the last thing she remembers is defending my family from Jessica on her last day of school," Carlisle the doctor answered. I nodded to show he was right but gasped at the pain.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"It is Sunday. Violet, you have been in a coma for four days. A student lost control of their car on the ice. The car came and crashed into you. You fell down in shock and the car only hit your head. Unfortunately, the sparks flew and metal crashed together so one side of your side is scared and you have quite a large gash," Carlisle answered sadly.

"So I have a concussion and around half a face of scars," I stated. He nodded.

"I'm just going to check your head for bleeding if not I will take it off," he said coming over. I smiled and felt him unwrap the gauze on the side of my head. He touched it with his cold hands and I gasped. He immediately stopped touching it.

"Sorry, did I hurt you," he asked. And I heard one of the pack growl.

"No, just I remember," I said happily.

"What, how is that possible?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sammy but I am not questioning it," I answered.

"Well, your head isn't bleeding you just have to be careful. I don't know how you remembered but maybe me touching your gash with my bare hand hit the brain or bumped it making it remember. It might have been your photographic memory coming in. We may never know" he said. I was about to reply when I remembered something.

"Oh, my god. Did you say it was Sunday?" I ask. Carlisle nodded.

"FUCK. Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck," I exclaimed grabbing my bag off the table nearby and looking for my phone. I quickly got it and looked in my contacts.

"What, what's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"I had a really important client I was supposed to be on a job for right now. I was supposed to leave yesterday," I said calling them. They picked up after three rings.

"Miss Swan we were expecting you yesterday," the person on the phone said annoyed. I heard the pack growl and glared harshly at them. The looked shocked.

"I know and I am sorry. I was in a car accident on Thursday and hit my head. I was in a coma until about an hour ago. I am very sorry. Is the offer to do the painting still available?" I question.

"Well, that changes things. It is obviously not your fault. And, yes he was adamant it was you who would do the painting. I presume you have the next few days off school so why don't I have someone pick you up in say four hours and you can recuperate here and do the painting when you are up to it. He is in the room and suggested it," they replied.

"That would be amazing thank you so much. I will send you my address for you to pick me up at," I said. They agreed and we hung up. I quickly looked around.

"Clothes anyone?" I asked. Alice gave me some. I took out the IV. When a hand was on my arm.

"You should stay here and rest," Jacob said. I glared at him.

"Jacob. I mean this in the meanest and most serious way possible. Fuck Off. You only care as if I die you die. Now get off me so I can change and get ready to go to a client," I said harshly.

"That is not the only reason I care. I don't think it is a good idea. What if the client hurts you," he says stepping back glaring at me.

"I doubt it," I snorted walking past him to the bathroom and locking the door. When I came out everyone was there.

"Okay, Carlisle my client is going to be treating me and I will be recovering there," I said.

"That's generous," Esme said. I smiled at her.

"Well, rich people can afford it," Quill said.

"Yep, he definitely can," I smirked.

"He. It is a he isn't that dogy how he is paying for you to get better," Jacob commented.

"Doubt it seen as he is married," I answered going out of the room. Everyone was following me as I walked to the car park. When I got there I walked to Edward's Volvo.

"Well, even if he is married he could still be dangerous," Jacob said continuing our discussion. I sighed.

"I know this man won't hurt me since it is the fucking President and he wants to buy a painting and for me to do a family portrait. Now Jacob leave me the Fuck alone and don't ruin this for me," I said turning to him.

"The President," Paul chocked out.

"Yes, I told you important client's. Now I will see some off you when I get back from my trip. Hopefully, I don't see other's," I said glancing at Jacob near the end. With that, I got in the car and Edward started it up and we drove off.

 **A.N: What do you think? I know that she got her memory back easily but I didn't want it to go on forever. How will her trip go? I know it is a short chapter. I won't be posting anymore tonight and probably not tomorrow not sure.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: Chapter sixteen.**

It was just me and Edward in the car on the way to mine. Bella had stayed at the hospital to explain to dad what was going on.

"So, you're going to paint for the president. Nervous?" he asked.

"Well, I have important clients all the time. But this is different. I am scared I will look like an idiot and he will change his mind. But apparently, me going to recuperate there was his idea," I admitted.

"Well, I hope it goes okay and you have a good time. I am sure you will do great. I hope you get better," he replied.

"hanks. I remember everything now. Just have the scars over my face. What happened on Thursday by the way?" I asked.

"Tyler lost control of his van and you were walking in the car park. We were all too far away to reach you in time. Luckily you fainted. Since the truck was so high it just went right over you. But the sparks from Tyler's van hitting another car cut into your side and gave you minor cuts from the heat and the metal under the car caused the scars on your face. You hit your head when you fainted that is what caused the mini coma and concussion," he answered.

I nodded and lightly touched the bandages on the side of my face that were covering the scars. A few moments later we were outside my house. I thanked him for the ride and got out. I went inside and went straight to my room. I packed clothes, shoes and toiletries. When I was done I went down to the art room and got out my phone. I called my dad and explained I wouldn't be at school for the next two weeks and I was fine while I started to pack my paints and brushes. My dad said he would call the school and explain. I packed another small bag with nutrition shots and some of the food needles Esme had given me to take home. It had been two hours since I had called them and I had nothing left to do, so I called them back and arranged for them to pick me up ASAP. A black SUV pulled up outside twenty minutes later. There was a knock on the door and I opened it up a big man in a suit at the door.

"Violet Swan," he stated I could see the shock in his eyes at my appearance. Not that I blamed him I doubt he was expecting a blue and purple haired seventeen-year-old with half her face covered in dressings.

"Yep. That's me. Let me get my bags and lock the house and we can go," I said. He nodded and stepped back. I got my suitcase, a bag full of paints, 'food' bad and purse. I locked the house and garage and went towards the car. The man took all the bags but my purse and put them in the trunk. It was a two-hour drive to the helicopter. In that time I learnt that the man who came to the door was also the driver and worked in the White House. He was called Matt. He had a wife and a five-year-old girl. He was usually a driver for people like me and occasionally he drove the President. We chatted the whole way. He thought my hair was cool and didn't comment or ask about my face respectfully. When I had to leave I gave him a hug goodbye and that I hoped to see him soon. The helicopter ride was another two hours. I said a quick hello to the pilots and bodyguard but I was exhausted and told them I was going to sleep. I could feel my self-been shaken. I looked and saw the bodyguard smiling.

"We are ten minutes from landing at the White House Miss Swan," he said.

"Thank you. And please call me Violet," I smiled. He nodded at me. I quickly got out my phone and text Rose and Jazz that I was close. I also messaged Paul to tell him to tell the pack. When we landed I was taken into the White House and into a sitting room. I was offered refreshments which I refused and told I would be meeting the President and his family soon. I saw a mirror and saw my hair looked a mess. I didn't have a brush so decided to put it up in a ponytail. A few moments after I finished the door opened and in came President Obama, The first lady Michelle and their two daughters. I couldn't remember their names. I saw they were shocked. The girls showed their shock more than their parents.

"Nice to meet you, Violet," Michelle said extending her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you. Thank you for understanding about my being late," I smiled and shook her hand.

"Oh, it's no problem it wasn't your fault. Actually, we were both insistent you would be the one to paint it as some of our friends have some of your paintings," Barack said.

"Wow, thanks," I said.

"These are our children, Malia and Natasha," Michelle introduced. I smiled at them and crouched down crossing my arm over.

"Well, it is lovely to meet you both. And how old are you," I asked.

"I'm, nine," Malia said taking my hand.

"I'm six, you can call me Sasha," Sasha said taking my other hand and I shook them both enthusiastically.

"Well, it is lovely to meet you both," I said. They giggled and I stood up. I looked at there parent's and they were smiling. "So, just got to ask, do I have to call you Mr President and First Lady the whole trip?" I asked smiling. They laughed.

"No, Barack and Michelle will be fine," Barack said. I nodded.

"Violet, your hair is really pretty," Sasha said.

"Why thank you. I was born with it that colour, the doctors have no idea how," I said smiling down at the little girl.

"Cool," she whispered.

"That is incredible," Barack said.

"Here, we are talking your ear off, why don't we all go have dinner," Michelle suggested.

"Actually, I may have forgotten to mention to who I was speaking to on the phone but I don't eat. I have to inject my food into my stomach," I said showing my stomach.

"Oh, well what do you inject?" Michelle asked.

"I brought a bag with me. I was just using nutrient shots but now my friend mum makes me some food and blends it and pours it into the needle for me. I put healthy food in them as I can't eat the bad food so there is no point in eating it, but please eat I don't mind," I explained.

"Right, well I will get them to bring your bag to you and we can go to the dining room," Michelle said. So they brought me to the dining room. After we sat down someone came in with my bag of needles. I thanked them and got a food one out. I stood up and picked up my shirt. I slowly injected the food into me. When I was done. I saw a Butler in the corner.

"Excuse me, could you get rid of this somewhere," I asked. The Butler took it and left the room. Then they got their food. "I figured you would want to see how it happens so I thought it would just be easier to show," I said.

"Well, not to be rude but I was curious," Michelle admitted.

"NO, don't be everyone is once I explain it. Sometimes people even ask if they can inject it," I reply waving away her worries.

"Why do you have to put that thing in your tummy," Sasha asked.

"Well, my tummy got hurt so now it doesn't like to eat any food I put in it so it just stays there if I eat food. So the doctors told me to inject food into my stomach that is blended or use another type of shot that only has the nutrients I would get from food," I explain.

"If, I hurt my tummy will that happen?" she asked scared.

"No, it was just my tummy was built properly like yours," I explain. She seemed happy with that answer and went back to her food. "So, Malia, what are you going to wear in the painting?" I ask.

"I am going to wear a very pretty dress that I and Mommy brought the other day," she replied smiling.

"Really, well I can't wait to see it," I answered.

"When would you like to do the painting? Do you still need time to heal?" Michelle asked worriedly.

I turned to Barack, "She is a worrier isn't she," I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she is. I call her Momma Michelle. Don't do it though as she doesn't like it too much," he joked I laughed.

"I can start the painting whenever. I'm fine apart from the fact I might be tired from moving for the next couple of days and I need to keep this gash clean and change the dressings on my face daily as to avoid infection," I answered.

"Okay, well we can have them changed before bed every day," she answered.

"Okay, but maybe mid-day instead as I don't always go to bed at the same time. I often if I can't sleep play an instrument or paint," I reply.

"yes, that would be easier," Michelle agreed.

"You can play instruments, what ones?" Malia asked.

"Well, I can play most instruments," I answer.

"Can you show me?" Malia asked.

"Maybe after dinner," I suggested. She nodded and they finished their food.

 **A.N: I know I have updated in a while I am sorry. I was on a blank. I have now got a few chapters ready and just need to be typed and edited. I have a one-shot story I am posting as well so check it out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N: Chapter seventeen.**

After dinner, they showed me to their ballroom and there was a piano in the room. Sasha and Malia dragged me over to it and demanded that I play for them. I asked them their favourite song and began to play. I then did some music that they could ballroom dance to. The girls started to dance around the room in their version of a waltz and I saw their parents doing the same. It was so cute moment so I decided to take a picture while playing with one hand. Once they were done they brought me to my room and let me get settled in as it was nearly nine. They had to put the girls to bed so I understood. My room was gorgeous. It had a double bed with dark green patterns on white sheets. It was a cherry wood sleigh bed. There were two bedside tables. A small sofa at the bottom of the bed and a vanity desk on the side. The view from the window was of the gardens. I quickly went into the ensuite and had a shower. Once I had dried myself and took off the cover from my stomach I got into my Pajamas and went to bed. I got out my iPad and started to check my emails. Turned out another two of my songs were brought and they were going to look at the rest to see if they liked them. Also, someone had brought one of my paintings. I emailed anyone who needed a reply and then got my phone and responded to anyone. I promised Emmett I would get him a souvenir then went to bed.

In the morning I woke up early and got an injection, got dressed in some painting clothes and went out of my room. I walked until I found someone.

"Hi, I'm Violet. Could you show me where I could set up my art things, please?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Sure, they have a room you can use. They have a canvas and some paints. Did you bring anything with you?" she asked gesturing for me to follow her.

"Yeah, I brought a bag full of paints and brushes. They are in my room," I answered.

"Right, well I will have someone go and get it. I am Danielle by the way," she replied. I smiled in response she then text someone on her phone. We walked for a few more minutes and then she opened a door and when I went inside. I saw it wasn't an art room but where they wanted the painting to be taken. There was a sofa set up where I guessed they would be sitting and an area close to it that had a sheet and an easel and table on the sheet. The easel had a large canvas on it.

"This is great. Could you do me a favour and get me an A3 canvas please as I have a painting I want to do for them free of charge. If it's not to much trouble," I asked turning to her.

"No problem. And I presume you don't want them to know," Danielle replied smiling.

"No, it's a surprise for them. So if you could help me hide it from them," I asked.

"Definitely," Danielle agreed nodding and smiling. Just then a guy came in with my bag of paints and brushes. He was quite handsome and young.

"Here, you are Miss," he said handing me the bag.

I glared at him, "It is not miss it is Violet. God, you make me feel like an old woman calling me that," I joked.

"Okay, Violet," he said with a wink before leaving. I smirked.

"Ooh, he likes you," Danielle teased.

"Well, I don't mind he was a fine looking man," I replied still smirking.

"That was Justin, he is twenty and new to this. He ignored everyone else he doesn't usually flirt," she explained.

"I will keep that in mind. Now I need to start. I will do the background until they are ready or if the other canvas is here first that will do until they come," I said thoughtfully.

"Well, I will leave you to it and will get someone to bring you your canvas. Might even choose Justin," she smirked at me before leaving. I just chuckled to myself before getting my pencil out and starting to do a rough sketch of the background and lines of the end of the couch so I had a rough idea of how it would look. After about twenty minutes someone came into the room. They didn't speak so I finished the section I was sketching and turned to them. It was Justin. He was looking at my sketch and holding an A3 canvas in his hand. I stepped forward.

"Great, you have the canvas," I said. That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Danielle said you wanted it and I had to keep it a surprise," he said confused handing it to me.

"Yes, I am doing another painting for them as a present for their hospitality and want to surprise them," I explained.

"That's nice," he said nodding.

"Yeah, at you can see I am doing the sketch of the background for now," I said motioning to the canvas that was on the easel.

"Yeah, can't really do a family portrait without the family," he joked. I laughed and nodded. "Speaking of the family, they should be here any minute," he said.

"Cool, thanks for bringing the canvas," I said.

"No, problem, Violet I am sure I can think of some way for you to thank me," he said grinning.

"Thank you. There. I thanked you," I responded.

"So you did, so you did," he muttered before smiling and leaving.

Turns out he was right and around five minutes later Obama, Michelle, Malia and Sasha came in.

"Well, oh my. You girls look so pretty," I gushed.

Sasha giggled and Malia smiled and thanked me.

"Not that you two don't look pretty as well," I said turning to their parents.

Obama put his hand on his heart and gushed, "Did, you hear that sweetheart she said I look pretty," he joked. She just rolled her eyes while I and the girls laughed.

"Yes, she did. Now how about we get into our places before she tells you more lies," she teased.

Obama gasped, "Lies. I will have you know Michelle many people find me pretty," he said affronted.

"I know, I think so too, but I think Violet needs to paint so let's do that and carry on later," she replied pulling him over.

"Okay, so I just need you to get in your positions and then I will take a very quick sketch and take lots of photos on my camera from different positions and get to work. You don't have to sit in here while I paint by the way. If I did need you to do that then it would be boring for you," I explained. So they did as told. The girls sat on the small couch and Obama and Michelle stood behind it with him hugging her side and them all smiling. It was cute. I did a very rough sketch as I didn't want to make them wait too long. Taking the photos lasted longer than the sketch. I had to take it from the same angle just focused on different aspects. I had to take individual shots of their face and clothes. When I was done they all relaxed.

"You guys should be happy once I had to do it for someone who had six kids. Now that. Was a lot of photos," I told them while looking at the photos. "Right, well I am all set, so I will be mostly in here the next few days. You can come and see how it is going but you will all like it more if you wait until the end," I commented.

"Okay. Well if you need anything just ask Justin he has been placed as your guard slash personal assistant while you're here. He will be waiting outside if you need anything," Michelle said.

"That's ridiculous, waiting outside," I said walking to the door and pulling it open. Sure enough there he was outside. "Get in here no point you standing outside when you can sit on the couch in here," I said. He looked shocked but did as told. When I walked back in Michelle and Obama looked amused. They all left soon after and it was quiet while I got my paint ready.

"Right, I know you have to be a bodyguard and all but you just sitting there not talking is creepy," I said glancing at him.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, don't go back into silence talk," I ordered.

With that, he suggested twenty questions to break the ice. It was fun and we just kept talking for a while. Turns out he has a little sister who he adores and a younger brother by around five years. I told him about myself, not how I have the money or about the supernatural as they were topics I didn't want to talk about. It was fun. At around three o'clock I decided I had enough of painting for the day.

"Okay, well I can't paint anymore so I am going to work out," I said. He nodded. "I can't do it here as a) I have no clothes and b) I have no equipment. So could you kindly show me to my room so I can change and then take me to the gym," I commented dryly. He jumped off the couch.

"Right, come on then," he said going to the door. Once I was changed he took me to the gym I worked out for about two hours before going back to my room having a shower and getting changed into jeans and a casual top. I asked Justin to bring me back the A3 canvas. I then stayed in my room and started to draw the surprise painting. I took another injection and went to bed. The next week continued like the first I just went out of the room at lunchtime and asked a chef to blend something for me instead. I got to know Justin really well and was done with the family portrait and had started painting the surprise one. Michelle and Obama loved it. The painting was the of the photo I took on the first night when they were dancing. I spent time with the girls playing or working out in the afternoon. They were really cute. I then talked to Obama and Michelle and asked if I could go see the sites. They agreed as I was going home in tomorrow and it was so much fun. I was with another guard, not Justin as he had a task to do I got to know them as well, the sites were amazing. I was just putting on some different jeans and a top when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called out. Justin came in. "Hey, I missed hanging out with you today. The sites were great," I said. He didn't respond but just looked at me. "You okay?" I questioned turning to look at him. He then just walked up to me and kissed me. I was shocked at first but kissed back. When he pulled back I rested my head on his chest because of the height difference.

"Sorry, but I have wanted to do that for a couple days now," he sighed. I pulled back to look at him.

"It's fine just shocked is all," I said.

"Violet, will you go on a date with me?" he asked. I pulled back.

"Justin, I like you, but a relationship between us would never work. I live over two hours away. I go to school. You work in the White House for God sake. I'm sorry. If it was different circumstances and I was going home in tomorrow, I would have said yes, but it just wouldn't end well," I said sighing. He looked sad.

"I see your point," he nodded.

"Well, hope you don't mind me saying so but great kiss. Even if I was shocked," I joked. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, it was a good kiss. Danielle finally smacked some sense into me to do it. She will be disappointed," he muttered.

"Danielle had to convince you to kiss me just now," I asked raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what to do. Her idea was to just ask you on a date. But when I got here I changed my mind and kissed you," he said sheepishly.

"Really, couldn't tell," I remarked dryly. He just grinned.

"Again, I'm sorry about having to say no Justin but it wouldn't work," I said.

He just smiled. "No problem. Probably should have asked sooner," he said. I gave him a hug and he left. I sighed and just started packing my things so I can leave tomorrow. I realised I had to get Emmett something still.

Fuck. What do I get him?

I quickly walked out of the room, I walked towards Obama's office. When I got there the secretary smiled at me.

"He is free at the moment but has a meeting in ten," she said. I nodded in thanks before knocking on the door and when I heard him shout in conformation went in.

"Ah, Violet to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"My, friend want a souvenir from me being here. Could you hold up a sign for me so I can take a picture?" I ask.

"Okay, did you want to take something else," he replied.

"I don't know what to give him so this will do," I replied shrugging before giving him a piece of paper that said 'Hi, Emmett,'. He got up and went to his desk that had alcohol and took a bottle of Scotch.

"Here, he can have this," he said sitting down and posing with the bottle and sign.

I chuckled, "Cheers."

I took the photo and said thank you again before leaving him to his meeting and going back to my room. I put the bottle in my bag and went to say goodbye to the girls as I wouldn't see them tomorrow. They would be at school when I leave. It was a tearful goodbye/goodnight. I went to bed at ten when Justin knocked on my door. We talked for a few hours and kissed a little to get rid of the tension. When I woke up I had an hour and a half until the helicopter was going to take off. I quickly got dressed and put my things together. Justine came in and smiled softly.

"Time to go," he said.

"Yeah, can't wait to see everyone I told them I was coming back in two days time so they will be shocked," I said. He chuckled at me. I went over and hugged him before kissing him on the cheek. "It was lovely to meet you Justine and I am disappointed we didn't go on a date as I think it would have been fun. Your a great guy and any girl will be lucky to have you," I said.

"Thanks. Now, let's get you home," he said grabbing my bags. The ride home was interesting. I stayed awake this time and I had an idea to surprise everyone. I texted both the wolves and the vamps that my security system at the house has been breached and that it was a good system so it was someone strong or who knew the system. I knew they would rush over there. Let's hope they like the surprise.

 **A.N: I know I haven't updated lately but I have been very busy as school is starting soon. Chapters will take longer to be put up. But I will continue. If you can't wait go have a look at my one shot sam's sister. If people like it I will turn it into a story. Also, I just realised I never did a disclaimer.**

 **I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N: Chapter eighteen. I have been corrected on how long it takes to get to Washington DC from forks. So I am going to pretend that it was quicker as I didn't know. Thank you for telling me though. Hope you like this chapter.**

I gave the pilots directions and we were soon only a few minutes away. I messaged Paul and asked if he had checked.

'Yes, and the leeches are here as well wtf!' he replied.

'I wasn't sure how long it would be until you saw the message, sorry,' I answer.

'Yeah, well we are all standing around by the back door looking for a scent, maybe insulting as well' he messaged. I smiled and shook my head, just then the helicopter started descending. I am so thankful I got some of the guys to make a massive clearing behind the house so if they phase or start to fight it doesn't have to be in the house. Turns out it helps to land helicopters. As we got lower to ground I saw the pack apart from Jacob and the Cullen's looking at the helicopter in shock. I was surprised that everyone in the pack came apart from Jacob. But was also touched. As it hit the ground I thanked the pilot and guard before grabbing my bags and getting out. I walked away from the helicopter and waved then it took off. I turned to them smiling.

"Surprise," I said. Suddenly I was in a big warm hug. I laughed.

"Vi, your back," Jared exclaimed in my ear.

"Seems so. I thought I would surprise you all," I said. He pulled back and I hugged and greeted the rest of the pack and turned to the Cullen's. Emmett picked me up quickly and spun me around.

"Hey, teddy bear," I greeted.

"Hey, Vi. How was the White House?" He asked.

"Obama is cool. Quite funny so is Michelle. This is for you," I said getting out the bottle of Scotch.

"Vi, I can't drink it," he deadpanned. Everyone chuckled.

"No shit Sherlock. But he didn't know that and he picked it from the desk in his office look," I said with a roll of my eyes before showing him the picture of Obama with the scotch and sign.

"Cool, I'm going to keep it forever," he said. I laughed at him. Jasper then came over.

"Hi, Vi," he greeted with a smile. I raised an eyebrow at him and opened my arms.

"Get over here major," I said. He looked shocked I knew that name before hugging me. I squeezed him a bit. "Where you and Rose able to keep Emmett in line while I was gone?" I asked pulling back to look up at him. Stupid height.

"Hey!" Emmett yelped offended. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just frowned and grumbled to himself. I was then taken out of Jasper's hands and being hugged by Alice.

"Hey Pixie," I laughed.

"Can we go shopping now?" she asked pulling back looking at me and jumping.

"Maybe tomorrow. I have to get unpacked and greet the others," I answered. She nodded reluctantly and I turned to the others.

"Eddie, how is my dearest sister," I asked sarcastically while nodding a greeting at him. I saw him ground his Jaw at the use of Eddie but oh well.

"She is with Jacob for the day. She will be back later if you want me to bring her here," he answered.

"Nah, don't get along much anyways would probably end up in an argument with her getting her ass handed to her," I shrugged and turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello, mama and Papa vamp. How are you, did the children behave or do they need a talking to," I joked.

"Lovely to see you, Violet," Carlisle said smiling at me. I just grinned back.

"Well, maybe a small talking to. I am immortal and I forgot how much work they are when they are all constantly at my house how do you do it? Also, would you be willing to adopt one," she joked.

"Ooh, Esme didn't know you had it in you," I retorted then looked at her 'children'. "I would take any apart from Edson or Alice. He is too moody and she is too expensive to keep. Couldn't do it myself," I say going along with it. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie smile a little while Edward and Alice grumble. Edward at the constant nicknames I have so many.

"Too, expensive. Just how much did you make from that painting?" Esme asked.

"That is not important," I say sticking my nose in the air and everyone chuckles. I turn to Rose.

"Rosie, how I missed you," I said hugging her.

"Missed you too Vi," she said hugging me back.

"Don't tell anyone but I missed you most," I mock whisper knowing they would hear either way. She chuckled. I let go and turned around.

Paul smirked and said, "So, you didn't miss staring at our chests?"

"Not really. I had the agents that trained at the gym to look at. Let me tell you some of them can give you a run for your money. Also, if you weren't all always shirtless it wouldn't happen and besides why should I deny my eyes such a privilege," I said playfully.

"Any of these agents catch your eye," Leah asks smirking. The pack look at her shocked. "What I need girl time and this sounds interesting," she retorted and walked over to me.

"Well, there was one Justin. Very yummy. Come I can tell you women all about it while I unpack," I said picking my bags up and walking in the back door which was unlocked.

"Did you even lock it when you left?" Embry asked following us in along with the rest apart from Carlisle who had work, Edward who was going to try and see Bella and Brady and Colin who had patrol.

"Nope," I said popping the p.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Quil asked.

"Did any of you even know this house existed until I brought you here?" I questioned.

"No actually, I have never seen it before or heard of it," Sam answered.

"Yeah, Dad didn't even know it exhausted until I brought him and he is chief police. So it's fine," I answered. "Now, us ladies are going upstairs for girl talk. If you stay no arguments as I won't be breaking them up or choosing sides as we all know what happens if you try to make me," I said glaring. They had the decency to look sheepish. I nodded and went up to my room. I heard the girls walking behind me.

"So, who is Justin?" Rose asked sitting on my bed.

"He was the guard who had to keep me company while I painted. Here is how it turned out by the way," I said showing her the painting she always likes to see the end result.

"It's good," she answered.

"Yeah, also, if you look on there you will find a few selfies he took on my phone," I said. She quickly looked and found one and showed the girls. She then swiped and I heard Leah mutter damn I leaned over and looked it was a selfie we took together so he could post on his Instagram we were in our gym clothes in a mirror just after working out. He was in shorts and I was in exercise leggings and a sports bra and tank top. We looked kinda like a couple.

"See yummy," I said. They all nodded.

"Alright, spill I want to know if you jumped his bones because he is definitely yummy," Leah said.

"No, I didn't jump his bones. He was my guard while I was there but was more of an assistant that got me shit. He kept me company and we got to know each other. In the afternoon I went to the gym and he would come with and as you saw was ripped and incredibly sexy," I explain.

"Not as sexy as us," the boys yell.

"Yep, just as sexy," I retort. They all gasp. "Stop listening," I add.

"So, what happened?" Alice asked.

"Yesterday when I got back from sightseeing he came in my room to ask me on a date. Danielle one of the other people who work there finally convinced him to do so but lost his nerve when he came in and kissed me instead," I answered. They all squealed.

"Well. How was it?" Esme asked impatiently. We looked at her shocked. "What I want to know," she answered in defence. The others turned to me.

"It was a very good kiss and if I wasn't coming back today it would have definitely convinced me to say yes to a date," I answer. "He knew how to use his tongue. Gave me the biggest hickey as well had to hide it with makeup. Bastard smirked when he saw me in the morning," I added. The girls giggled.

"Eww," we heard from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and started to walk downstairs since I was done.

"If you didn't know don't listen," I said coming into the room.

"I don't see a hickey," Paul smirked, "Is it somewhere inappropriate."

"No, I covered it with makeup as I didn't want to walk through the White House with a hickey on my neck," I responded, "Anyways, how was school without me," I ask.

"Boring," Emmett answers. The others nod.

"Bet Emily loves I'm back," I say to Sam.

"Yep, she loves the time to herself," he answers.

"Well, my babysitting hours expanded. I am not going back to school. I have already graduated and going is taking up time form my business and getting my college degree. Dad had already organised it," I answered.

"So, what you are just going to sit around here painting all day?" Quil asked.

"No, I write songs, work out, tinker with my cars, bake and do the work for my college degree online," I answer.

"Well, if you get bored just come to visit me or I am sure Emily would love some help cooking for the pack," Esme suggested. Sam nodded agreeing.

"Well, I did say I was baking and I can't eat them and neither can you lot," I remark sarcastically.

"Woo, more food," Jared said.

"Right well as fun as this is I am going to get settled just come visit whenever. But if I message that I have a big job and not to come round. Don't. I will need to concentrate so I won't be talking for a while most it has ever gone is around five days," I said.

"Does it happen often?" Embry questioned.

"Nope, just telling you as near Christmas I get hired more in painting and people buy my songs more so they can get out an album before Christmas," I answer. They nod and said their goodbyes leaving me to shower making sure to change the dressing on my face which came off soon clean, put on washing and go to bed.

 **A.N: I know boring chapter but it will get better Jacob will be in the next one. I know it seems that she forgave them easily but she had a near death experience. Also, they apologised.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N: Chapter nineteen.**

It had been a week since I had come back from Washington DC. I had been finishing paintings and completing songs for most of the days. The wrap on my face came off yesterday. The pack had come over most days after school. Jacob had requested patrol for then so he didn't have to come. I had stayed up late last night finishing a song and had just been woken up by my back door slamming open and closed. I could tell by the noise it was the pack. I quickly threw on my silk dressing gown over my bra and knickers and padded downstairs before they could make any damage. I came into the kitchen and saw all the boys at the table or leaning against the counter. I flicked the kettle happy I could still drink or I wouldn't survive without coffee and leant up to get a mug when Paul said, "Just lean a little higher."

"Fuck off Paul," I retorted without even looking back. "Morning boys," I greeted. They all greeted me back.

"Shouldn't you cover up more," a voice I recognised as Jacob said.

I turned around and glared at him. "My house so I can dress how I want. Don't like fuck off," I said

"You could at least make it so if you have it closed it we can't see your bra. Bella has more decency than that," he replied. I was pissed. In response, I just opened it completely. He froze and started to shake before running out of the house. Embry quickly went out of the house after him. I just shrugged and poured some water in my coffee.

"Aren't you worried about him?" Quill asked.

"No, he doesn't like me I don't like him why should I worry," I replied.

"But you are soulmates. The imprint said so," he argued.

"Yeah, but he is trying to break it. I'm not going to make it harder on him," I said shrugging.

Embry then came back in then cutting off the conversation.

"Jake okay?" Quill asked.

"Yeah, it was just apparently he didn't know that Vi, had the problem with her stomach and none of us mentioned it and he didn't realise or he just didn't take that information in while she was in the hospital. Also, none of us had seen Vi's face with all the scars," he explained.

"Ass," I said getting up going to the cupboard.

"Vi, think about how he feels he just found out that his imprint quite clearly has something wrong with her stomach and he doesn't know why," Seth said.

"Yeah, well he could have asked what it was and any other questions he has. Also, he is trying to break the imprint so why should it matter. Plus, it happened a long time ago," I said back.

"Yes, but he feels he failed as a protector well his wolf will because for all he knows it is hurting or causing you pain. His wolf also won't like that we can see so much of you," Embry tried.

"Again he didn't ask. And again he doesn't want the imprint. And AGAIN if he stayed I could have told him. Plus, his wolf doesn't like me being exposed when I am covering myself more than when I am at the beach and he didn't need to compare me to Bella. He wants Bella and he needs to understand I am not Bella or like her. If he really wants her me being nothing like her should help break the imprint so he should be thanking me," I said.

"If he is really worried about me go get him and tell him to come back and be a grown up and talk about it," I shrugged.

"Fine, I will go get him but mainly because it will be entertaining," Leah said before heading outside.

"I presume you all came here for food," I asked with a raised eyebrow. They all nodded sheepishly. I just sighed and started making some breakfast for the boys and Leah. As I was putting eggs on Leah and Jacob came back in.

"Smells good Vi," Leah said.

"Leah, you and the boys are so hungry that anything would smell good right now," I laughed throwing my head back.

"True," she replied coming and trying to sneak a piece of bacon but I slapped her hand away with a wooden spoon.

"Hey I was the one who had to drag the ass back," she said.

"So, wait a few minutes," I reprimanded. A few minutes later it was ready.

"Right sit down," I said. They all did as told quickly and sat down. I put the plates on the table in front of them and then placed the pile of food on the table. "Now, Leah and the other boys know this as they eat here a lot. But I swear to God Jacob Black if you start eating this food without breathing and having disgusting table manners I will take your food away and you won't get any for the rest of the day. Ask the others I have done it to them," I threatened.

He scoffed and reached for the food but Jared stopped his hand, "She is serious dude. The first time we ate we all ignored her. She repeatedly hit us with the wooden spoon until we went outside. She put all the food away and we left to go to Emily's. But on the way she called Emily and she wouldn't feed us either. Use. Manners," he said seriously. Jake looked at him weird before nodding and getting some food and eating nicely. I nodded in approval before going to the fridge and getting orange juice. I put it on the table before going back to the fridge and getting an injection. I undid my gown as I did it up to cook and injected the food blend. I saw Jacob watching me.

"Jacob, I know you have questions so instead of staring just ask," I said sighing and putting the needle in the bin.

"What is it? Why do you need it? How long have you had it? Does it hurt? Do you really need it? Will it ever come out? What did you just injec-" He started listing questions.

"Alright one at a time," I interrupted. He looked at me expectantly. "Okay, I will answer them if I can. Right, this is how I eat food. I need it as when I have food the normal way my stomach can't digest it and it makes me ill so I need to inject the food into my stomach blended up and it is fine or I can inject nutrients. I have had it since I was 11. It hurt when I first got it but not anymore. I definitely, need it and no it will never come out," I answer. He nodded and started to eat some food.

"Now, other than to get food why are you guys here?" I ask.

"Well, the boys just want food. I am going to the beach later wanna come," Leah asked.

"Sure, I will go get ready and we can go," I said and went upstairs to get ready. I quickly dressed in a bikini and put on a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt over it. I quickly made a bag of things I would need and went downstairs. All the pack was sitting at the table with the plates in the dishwasher. "I'm going to drive, so meet you there, okay," I said. They nodded but Leah came with me to the car and we quickly drove to the beach.


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N: Chapter twenty.**

Leah and I took my Porsche 911 gt3 rs to the beach. It was a nice day so I put the roof down. On the way, we talked and sang along to the radio. We got there quickly and I drove so that my car was directly behind the spot on the beach the boys picked. I put the roof up and got out. I walked over to where Emily, Kim and Sam were sat down and put my towel out.

"Hey, Vi," Emily said.

"Hey, Em, Kim and Sammy how are you?" I tease.

"I'm good Violet you," he chuckled.

"Great so you going to come in today," I ask him.

"Well, I don't want to leave Em," he said hugging her.

"Emily, can you please give Sam his balls back," I deadpan. She starts to belly laugh and has to lean on Sam to stay upright.

"Sure, here you go, Sam, go play," she says picking up to pebbles and giving them to him. He huffs and throws them in the ocean.

"Oh, look you have just given yourself the best reason to come in the ocean to get your balls back," I said standing up. I stripped into my bikini and put my hair up then covered my stomach. I put my hand out to Sam and he didn't move so I grabbed his arm and yanked him up. He looked shocked.

"Don't think I'm a wolf or some shit. I lift weights," I say rolling my eyes before pulling him into the ocean. I make him come in far so that he can't hear their conversation.

"So, Sammy how are you and Em?" I ask.

"Good, she is really grateful that you give her a break every now and then. So am I it's nice to come back and not have everyone there and have some time to ourselves and see she isn't that tired," he replies.

"Aww, Sammy I appreciate you as well," I say before giving him a big hug wrapping myself around him. He chuckles and hugs me back. I hop off and sink in the water before swimming around him and jumping on his back. He laughed and spun around and we messed around. We were having to much fun and didn't notice the others creeping upon us until I felt arms around my waist and picked me up. I yelled in surprise. When I was put down I turned around and saw that it was Quill who had picked me up.

"Why," I asked.

"It was fun," he shrugged. I scowled up at him.

"Great, well I am going to go gossip with Em and Kim I haven't seen them in a while," I said before swimming off.

I went over and sat down. We started talking. The rest of the day was great we built a small fire when it started getting dark and just hanged out having fun. The boys had to take turns doing patrol but overall it was a fun day. I caught up with the girls and joked with the boys. Jacob and I didn't talk much which was fine with me. I drove home and got dressed before going to bed. I had a great day and couldn't wait for more. But I knew I wouldn't have many more as school wasn't over for another two weeks and it would probably start snowing soon. I was so excited I love snow and living in California meant I hadn't seen it unless I went on holiday. I mean I did go skiing with my friends sometimes but I still loved waking up when you woke up and it had snowed during the night. I spent Sunday and most of the next four days just relaxing and writing songs here and there. School ended and I spent the first-weekend going shopping with Alice.

On Tuesday I got a call from my friend back in California about some songs. He wanted at least three new songs so that they could sell them to people. I had already sent him any I had, so I had to make three new songs. I sent everyone a message saying I would be concentrating on work for a few days and do not come round. Once I got confirmation that everyone knew I got to work. It was hard to concentrate as my friend had got back to me and told me she was coming to visit me over the Christmas break. I also got a call that told me that someone wanted a painting in a few days of them and their wife. I had so much work to do that I just didn't talk to anyone for five days but the whole week it took me. I sold them the painting on Saturday but the songs weren't done until Monday. On Tuesday I got the call from my friend on how much I would get for the songs. It was a lot more than I thought it would be as they had also managed to sell some of my other songs as a few of their clients really needed another one or two songs to have enough songs for their album.

But I had forgotten to tell the others that I was done and they could come round. So when I was in the kitchen celebrating selling the songs, I heard a knock at the door and Paul yell out "Vi, come open the door. The Cullen's, the pack and I are worried about you. Your sister and Jacob are even worried." I froze. Then I went to the door and opened it.

"Hi, everyone," I said before walking back in the house leaving them at the door.

 **A.N: I know it is short but I wanted to make it have a big pause.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N: Chapter twenty one. This will be a short chapter as the next one will be in Jacob POV. But it will be since the girls first moved back to town.**

I went back in the kitchen dancing on my way and put the song on pause when I got there.

"You okay Vi,?" Emmett asked. He and the others had followed me and were now standing around or at the table.

"I, Teddy bear, am great. I am celebrating right now as I just got a lot moonnneeyyy," I said smiling.

"Someones in a good mood. Are you drunk," Quill asked.

"Nope, just very happy. I sold a lot of songs this week so I am happy," I sang.

"Can we hear them?" Jared asked.

"Well, I was having a dance party to them until you got here so sure," I shrugged turning the music back on but going to the start of my song.

"It sounds country," Jasper said shocked.

"Yeah, I can do different types of songs," I shrug. Then my song before he cheats came on.

 _Right now, he's probably slow dancing_

 _With a bleached-blond tramp_

 _And she's probably getting frisky_

 _Right now, he's probably buying_

 _Her some fruity little drink_

 _'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

 _Right now, he's probably up behind her_

 _With a pool-stick_

 _Showing her how to shoot a combo_

 _And he don't know_

 _I dug my key into the side_

 _Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive_

 _Carved my name into his leather seats_

 _I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

 _I slashed a hole in all four tires_

 _Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

"Damn, feel bad for whoever made her write this song," Paul murmured.

"I doubt she actually did that," Jared said.

 _Right now, she's probably up singing some_

 _White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

 _Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

 _And he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

 _Right now, he's probably_

 _Dabbing on three dollars_

 _Worth of that bathroom Polo_

 _Oh, and he don't know_

I walked to the front door.

 _That I dug my key into the side_

 _Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive_

 _Carved my name into his leather seats_

 _I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

I cam back into the kitchen twirling my Louisville slugger. Jared and Paul looked shocked and took a step back.

 _I slashed a hole in all four tires_

 _Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

I winked at them and walked back to the front door and put it back.

 _I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl_

 _'Cause the next time that he cheats_

 _Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

 _No, not on me_

 _'Cause I dug my key into the side_

 _Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive_

 _Carved my name into his leather seats_

 _I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

 _I slashed a hole in all four tires_

 _Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

 _Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

 _Oh, before he cheats_

 _Oh_

"That was a good song," Jared said.

"Yeah, one of my friends back in California did that to her ex when she saw him chatting some other girl up at a bar," I shrugged.

"So, what other song did you sell," Quill asked.

"Um, I can put them on," I suggest.

"Sure, why not," Quill shrugged.

"Damn, Quill just shot yourself in the foot there. Whenever Vi, has a dance party she makes people join in. Once we were dancing and I fell off the sofa and broke my arm," Bella said.

"Hey, not my fault. You fell because you weren't dancing properly," I said pointing my finger at her. She just rolled her eyes and I pressed play on the music. Bulletproof came on.

 _Been there, done that, messed around_

 _I'm having fun, don't put me down_

 _I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

I pulled Quil towards me and started jumping and spinning. I then made everyone start dancing and opened the back door and pushed it back so that the wall of doors was open.

 _I won't let you in again_

 _The messages I've tried to send_

 _My information's just not going in_

 _Burning bridges shore to shore_

 _I'll break away from something more_

 _I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap_

 _Been there, done that, messed around_

 _I'm having fun, don't put me down_

 _I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

 _This time, baby, I'll be_

 _Bulletproof_

 _This time, baby, I'll be_

 _Bulletproof_

 _I won't let you turn around_

 _And tell me now I'm much too proud_

 _To walk away from something when it's dead_

 _Do, do, do your dirty words_

 _Come out to play when you are heard_

 _There's certain things that should be left unsaid_

 _Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch_

 _And life's too short for me to stop_

 _Oh, baby, your time is running out_

 _I won't let you turn around_

 _And tell me now I'm much too proud_

 _All you do is fill me up with doubt_

 _This time, baby, I'll be_

 _Bulletproof_

 _This time, baby, I'll be_

 _Bulletproof_

The doorbell went off. "I'll get it," I called out over the music and squeezed my way past everyone. When I got to the door I was in shock. "OMG. I can't believe you're here," I squealed. "Come, meet everyone. The Cullen's and the pack are here so be nice," I said. They all nodded. I showed them to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table or leaning against the counter. Everyone tensed when they came in.

"I know they are vampires. But they are my friends so play nice," I warned going to my phone.

"Violet, they aren't any vamps they are the Voultori," Carlisle said.

"I know. I met them at the castle I was hired to do a painting of Marcus and Didyme," I shrugged. "Where is Marcus by the way," I asked them. Only Jane, Aro and Caius were in the house.

"Well, Marcus, Felix, Alec and Dimitri are all hunting in Port Angeles hunting," Jane answered.

"Okay," I shrugged.

"Also, Vi, do you remember the bet you lost with Dimitri last time and what you have to because of it," Caius said smirking.

"I do. Don't worry I haven't forgotten. Also, I know he thinks I won't do it," I replied smirking. "Now, until he gets here let's dance," I said. But was interrupted by someone taking the phone out my hand and turning me around.

"Well, I'm here so you going to make good on that bet," Dimitri smirked.

"Sure," I said and grabbed his neck and kissed him.


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N: Chapter twenty-two. This will be in Jacob POV. It will start when Bella comes to confront him about being a wolf until the last chapter.**

I was hanging out at Sam's with the pack when the phone went. It was Violet telling us that Bella had found out what we are and she wanted to warn us Bella was coming over. I heard Bella's truck pull up. I saw all of the pack look at me, pissed that she was here. I shrugged and went outside. When I got outside Bella was pacing by her car when she heard the front door open she looked up and she looked angry.

"Hey, Bells what's wrong?" I asked pretending I didn't know

"What's wrong. I'll tell you what's wrong," she yelled. She stormed up to me. "You are a shape-shifter is what's wrong," she yelled poking me in the chest.

"How do you know?" I asked shocked.

"That doesn't matter. Now, you are going to explain everything that comes with all this shape-shifter stuff," she said waving her hands around before walking to the beach. I nodded and followed. We spent about two hours on the beach until I had to leave for patrol. I was so happy she knew. I don't think the pack will be happy they had met her and all seemed to like Violet and didn't like Bella because of how much I thought of her and the fact she was dating a vampire. Leah thinks she is leading me on but I don't see it.

Over the next week, I and Bella got to hang out more as I didn't have to hide my secret from her. I would spend nearly all of my free time with her. Unfortunately, her leech always dropped her off on the border. He annoyingly would pick her up and rub their relationship in my face as he could read my thoughts and knew I liked her as more than a friend. There was a bonfire tonight and I had asked if I could bring Bella but the pack said no. I was annoyed but I decided to just go with it and not bring her anyways. Also, her leech wanted to spend time with her so she was busy. When I got there I noticed another girl I saw that her hair was blue and realised this must be Violet. Embry went up and greeted her and I hugged her from behind. "Thank you for telling Bella," I said. All the pack glared at her.

"Hey, I didn't tell her Emmett did," she replied defensively. I let go of her and went and got some food. Dad was talking about how she remembered the legends and that's how she knew. Apparently, Jared didn't deny it.

"Hey, in my defence I was stunned by your car," he said, "Jake you should see her cars they are awesome," he said to me. All of the other boys agreed.

"Really, and just what car did she have that made you all starstruck?" I questioned rolling my eyes not really thinking it would be that impressive.

"A Bi-Compressor Ferrari F430 Spider in black," she said and my head whipped round in her direction.

"That is so cool," I said. Then our eyes met.

It was like nothing else in the world mattered. She tied me to the earth. Her eyes were a bright blue with specks of Violet in them. They were gorgeous. She was what tied me to the earth. Her hair matched her eyes. It was still damp I am guessing from her being in the ocean. Her face was beautiful with high cheekbones and plump lips.

I was still taking in everything of her when she spoke.

"Ah, Fuck he just imprinted on me didn't he?" she asked. I see Quill nod his head smirking and I snapped out of it. I remembered Bella and how I loved her not Violet.

"Well, I'm not accepting it I am going to fight it, for Bella," I state glaring at her.

"Okay," she shrugs.

"Okay? That's it?" I questions confused.

"What were you expecting me to do. Pull a Bella and go over the top saying how you love me. Dream on. You said you won't accept it that's fine. I don't care," she answered nonchalantly.

"You don't," I replied confused.

"No, I knew you would probably say it to your imprint so not really. I mean you did have the option to be a friend but if you find it easier to reject it, fine by me," she said looking at me.

"So, you are telling me you don't care I just rejected the fact you're my soulmate so I can go be in love with your twin sister," I say annoyed. I see in her eyes a light ignite and her face look thunderous.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. You're pissed I'm not annoyed at you. You want me to follow you around like a puppy asking you to love me. Well, news flash. You are the dog, not me. I don't care because why should I, you are being a stupid enough to say 'no I don't accept the fact the fucking universe just showed me my soul mate who is perfect for me. I want to go chase after her fucking twin sister. While my soulmate trails after me waiting for me to love her' like a twat even though said twin sister is completely in love with a sparkly ass vampire and you two are mortal enemies. So sorry to burst your self-centred egotistical bubble you have but not everything is about you. And not everyone wants to spend their time chasing after someone who loves someone else. Just because you do it to Bella and she lets you so she can have a safety net if Edward leaves does not mean I will be your safety net. I don't care about the imprint as frankly, I have no fucking reason to. I can go date someone else and not care. You can't you will now start seeing everything wrong with Bella. You may think I will have it hard but did you notice the bond is so weak between us I wasn't even dazed when you imprinted I looked away after a second. So I will be able to move on with life. But just so you know when you finally realise Bella will never love you which I hope is soon for the paks sake as they have to listen to your thoughts. I won't be standing here waiting with open arms, I won't even be standing here. So even if you ever want to try it won't work because I will not be second best or a consolation especially to my fucking twin sister whose arse you are so far up I'm surprised you can't smell the shit she speaks to you when she tells you she likes you," she rants getting angrier as she goes on. I am shocked for a moment at what she said before I storming off. I go run patrol to get my mind off it. How dare she say that. Bella isn't using me she loves me. How can the pack like her she is so rude and mean? I ran out all my anger before going home and going to bed.

Over the next few weeks, the pack would go over to Violet's house to give Emily a break. I didn't go because I didn't want to see her. I managed to get patrol in those hours. The pack would grumble about how the Cullen's were there. One day they all ran back really pissed off at Violet.

 _'What happened?'_ I asked.

 _'Paul and Emmett got into an argument and tried to make Violet chose between us and the leeches. She got pissed off because she was on the phone with an important client and didn't want to choose. She kicked us out,'_ Embry replied.

 _'Told you she was a bitch,'_ I thought happily. My wolf didn't like me calling her that but I ignored her

 _'Shut the fuck up Jacob. She didn't pick because unless you guys didn't notice she is loyal to the people she thinks of friends. You all want her to apologise. She won't so I hope you are happy. We should never have tried to make her choose,'_ Leah thought before phasing out.

 _'Jesus, she is moody,'_ Jared thought.

 _'She tried to make her choose as well. Sh_ e probably feels bad,' Embry thought.

 _'Yeah well, no one talks to her until she apologises especially seen as she was more annoyed about her stupid phone call than the argument,'_ Quill thought.

It was decided and I phased out to let one of the others take over patrol. When Bella came over on Tuesday she told me how the Cullen's had asked her to drive to school so that Violet couldn't park next to them and that she wouldn't sit with them at lunch. I told the rest of the pack and we were all confused at why she wouldn't even try to talk to any of us.

It was Thursday morning and I felt a sense that something would go wrong. At lunchtime me and the pack where at the lunch table when Paul's phone went off. He answered it.

"Hi, Sam what's wro-" he started but was cut off.

"Is Jacob with you?" Sam asked. We all looked at Paul confused.

"Yeah, he is why?" Paul responded confused.

"Is he hurt in any pain? Was he in any pain this morning?" Sam asked.

"He's fine. I will ask about this morning," Paul said.

"When we came into school I had chest pains that lasted until around ten why?" I respond instantly.

"Okay, well you have all been given the afternoon off. Come to forks hospital right away the leeches have allowed it. Violet was in a car accident this morning walking into school. She is fine but she has some scaring and is just passed out, for now, we are just waiting for her to wake up," Sam responds. What. I feel numb. Sure I wanted to break the imprint but I don't want her to die and not just because it is likely to kill me but she has no reason to. Also, even if the pack is in an argument with her they will all feel bad if she dies. We quickly run to the parking lot and get into the cars and drive like mad to Forks hospital. When we run in the big leech is in the entrance and just nods his head and gestures for us to follow. We do and we soon get to her room. She is hooked up to an IV and some other machines. She is dressed in a hospital gown with blankets and has half her face was covered in bandages along with her head had a bandage around it. She looked so Pale and lifeless. I stopped short.

"She is fine Jacob," Edward said. I nodded.

"What's happened?" Paul asked.

"From the ice, someone in the car parks car skidded and she saw it coming and fainted. Luckily she went under the car and avoided any bad damage. She has got scars on her face that won't ever heal and has a gash on her head. She shouldn't have a concussion and will hopefully wake up soon," the doctor leech said.

She looked so fragile laying there in the hospital bed. We were all in shock. The Coven leader suggested that we go wait in the waiting room. In the rest of the waiting room was the rest of the leeches, Emily, Leah and Bella. Bella.

"Hey, Bells," I said immediately happier. I saw all the pack glare at me. But Bells face lit up so it was worth it.

"Jake. Hi. What are you doing here?" She asked confused. I saw all the leeches glare at Bells even the pixie looked angry.

"Your sister is his imprint, you idiot. His wolf is worried so he came to settle it because that is obviously the only reason he is here," Leah sneered. I saw Bells cower so I growled at Leah lowly. I held out my hand for her.

"Come to get a coffee with me?" I ask. She smiled and nodded so we walked to the canteen. As we were waiting to pay she looked tense. "What is it?" I ask.

"So, she really is your imprint. Violet I mean," she answers.

"Yeah. I didn't choose it Bells. If I could I would have chosen you. You know I love you. I don't even know Violet. I obviously hope she will be okay because she is your sister and no-one deserves to be injured and because like Leah said it makes my wolf unsettled. But we aren't friends so I don't have any first-hand sadness. But I am here for you with whatever you need," I said taking her hand. She smiled and nodded. When we came back everyone looked worse. Emily and Leah were crying. The leeches looked like they would if they could.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Violet has slipped into a coma. We aren't sure when she will wake up. However from the minimal damage, it will maybe be only a few days but as I am not sure I can't say for certain," the doctor leech said and my heart clenched as if it was being squeezed. My wolf was incredibly depressed but also angry with me. The fact that I left her side while she was in the hospital. Especially seen as I was with another woman. But Bella needed me as her leech had been helping with Violet. My wolf didn't like that either.

Over the next few days, the pack, the leeches and Bells all stayed at the hospital looking over Violet. I came to calm my wolf down and it gave me a great excuse to see Bella. Even though I didn't want the imprint every time I went into that room I felt worse and worse about how I was acting. I was ignoring my soulmate. Not asking about her and only getting updates if I heard them or the pack said on patrol. Also, paying more attention to her sister. I did see how that made me look like a douche. But. I love Bella. I don't even know Violet. On Sunday. We were all in the waiting room when we heard Carlisle whisper to us, "Violet is awake." That was all that was needed for us all to run to her room. I stayed at the back with Bella. It became obvious that none of us had bothered to listen in. Paul came running in talking about how they shouldn't have made her choose and she said words none of us wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" she asked. We all stopped shocked.

"Carlisle, what happened you said she wouldn't have a concussion," Edward asked.

"Your Edward. I remember you. That Jessica girl was talking about you and how no girl was good enough for you," she interrupted smiling.

Doctor leech chuckled. "It looks like the last thing she remembers is defending my family from Jessica on her first day of school," he answered. She nodded in agreement but then gasped in pain.

"what day is it?" she asked.

"It is Sunday. Violet, you have been in a coma for four days. A student lost control of their car on the ice. The car came and crashed into you. You fell down in shock and the car only hit your head. Unfortunately, the sparks flew and metal crashed together so one side of your face is scared and you have quite a large gash," The head leech said sadly.

"So I have a concussion and around half a face of scars," she stated the doctor nodded.

"I'm just going to check your head for bleeding if not I will take it off," doctor leech said going towards her. She smiled and we all watched as he unwrapped the gauze on the side of her head. He touched it and she gasped.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" he asked. I heard one of the pack members growl and I saw it was Paul.

"No, I just remember," she said happily. I looked at her in shock.

"What, how is that possible?"Sam asked saying what we were all thinking.

"I don't know Sammy but I am not questioning it," she answered jokingly. Sammy. How did I not know that nickname? But I bet if we called him that he would attack us, probably shouldn't use it.

"Well, your head isn't bleeding you just have to be careful. I don't know how you remembered but maybe me touching your gash with my bare hand hit the brain or bumped it making it remember. It might have been your photographic memory waking up from the coma. We may never know," he said. She started to say something then her eyes went wide.

"Oh, my god. Did you say it was Sunday?" she asked. The doc nodded. "FUCK. Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck," she exclaimed reaching over and grabbing her bag. She found her phone and started going through it.

"What, what's wrong?" The big leech asked.

"I had a really important client I was supposed to be on a job for right now. I was supposed to leave yesterday," she said worried before putting the phone to her ear. It picked up after three rings.

"Miss Swan, we were expecting you yesterday," the person she called said annoyed. All of us growled even the leeches. I did as well which surprised me I suppose the wolf was to tightly wound. She glared harshly at us all which shocked us. We weren't doing anything.

"I know and I am sorry. I was in a car accident on Thursday and hit my head. I was in a coma until about an hour ago. I am very sorry. Is the offer to do the painting still available?" she asked. Really. She just woke up from a coma and that is what she was worried about.

"Well, that changes things. It is obviously not your fault. And, yes he was adamant it was you who would fo the painting. I presume you have the next few days off school so why don't I have someone pick you up in say four hours and you can recuperate here and do the painting when you are up to it. He is in the room and suggested it," the person on the phone offered. So her client was a he and he was adamant she come. Sounded weird why did he specifically want her surely he could find someone else. This sounds weird and my wolf doesn't like it.

"That would be amazing thank you so much. I will send you my address for you to pick me up at," she said cutting off my inner monologue. I heard the person agree and she hung up before looking around.

"Clothes anyone?" she asked. Pixie leech handed her some. I stepped forward shoving past the pack but by that point, the Iv was out of her arm. I put my hand on he arm to stop her.

"You should stay here and rest," I said. She glared at me.

"Jacob. I mean this in the meanest and most serious way possible. Fuck Off. You only care as if I die you die. Now get off me so I can change and get ready to go to a client," she said harshly.

"That is not the only reason I care," I said letting go. It was true the whole situation sounded odd. "I don't think it is a good idea. What if the client hurts you," I argue steeping back glaring at her.

"I doubt it," she snorted walking past me into the bathroom and locking the door. We all waited until she came back out.

"Okay, Carlisle my client is going to be treating me and I will be recovering there," she said to the doctor. He nodded. What how can everyone be okay with this.

"That's generous," the 'mother' leech said. Violet smiled at her.

"Well, rich people can afford it," Quill remarked.

"Yep, he definitely can," she smirked.

"He. It is a he. Don't you find it dogy how he is paying for you to get better," I commented?

"Doubt it, seen as he is married," she answered before walking out. We all followed her to the car park. Where she walked up to Bella's leech's Volvo.

"Well, even if he is married he could still be dangerous," I said trying to make her stay. She sighed,

"I know this man won't hurt me since he is the fucking President and he wants to buy a painting and for me to do a family portrait. Now, Jacob, leave me the Fuck alone and don't ruin this for me," she said angrily turning my way. I was shocked.

"The President," I heard Paul choke out.

"Yes, I told you important client's. Now I will see some of you when I get back from my trip. Hopefully, I don't' see other's," she said glancing at me at the end before getting in the car and him driving off.

It hurt a little that she didn't want to see me. I know I didn't want the imprint but even though I have been trying to break it I can't. I have been doing what she said. I was seeing the faults in Bella and hearing great things about her from the pack wasn't helping. But I still loved Bella I was just starting to like Violet. I think as friends so her saying that hurt a little. I know she doesn't know this but my wolf hurt from seeing our imprint so obviously hate us.

"Why did you let her leave surely it is dangerous, Carlisle," the blonde leech said.

"Rosalie. Carlise knows what he is doing. Besides she will be fine. Violet always is as long as someone is worrying about her," Bella said. I stared at her. Where did this Bella come from? My Bella wouldn't have said something like that.

"Bells what are you talking about. Your sister just woke up from a coma and went on a trip how aren't you worried," I say confused.

"Oh, Jacob didn't you know. Your precious Bella hates her sister. She can't stand the fact that her sister is successful. She thinks that we are all blind to what she thinks her sister is really like. When in honesty she has got so used to attention on her and not her sister she can't stand it now. She can't stand that her sister gets along with all of us and all of you. She can't stand the pack likes her sister but obviously doesn't like her. That is why she is always with you or Edward because you both give her your undivided attention she is using you both. She loves the attention. She has learnt to crave it seen as she got so much when her sister was gone. I bet she couldn't wait for Violet to leave because she was taking up all our time worrying even you who doesn't want her," Blond leech ranted harshly glaring at Bella.

"That is not true. I am not using them," Bella argued.

"So you aren't denying anything else I said. Jut the using them bit. I can't believe you. You just admitted to not liking your sister," she scoffed. All of us were watching the interaction shocked. How could Bella think things like that about her sister? Bella got annoyed and made a noise of annoyment.

"No. I am not she isn't what you think she is and you are right I can't stand the fact that she is liked by all of you. I can't stand the fact when she is around I am suddenly invisible so yes I am happy she is gone," Bella screamed.

Bella took a deep breath and turned to me.

"See you later Jake I have to go tell Charlie that Violet has gone again," she smiled at me before storming off.

"Never thought I would say this but I agree with the leech," Leah said. We all turned to her. "I'm just saying I agree with her that Bella is using them and everything else," she explained. The pack nodded and the leeches looked shocked that they agreed. I was at a loss. I had never seen Bella like that or knew she felt like that. She wasn't who I thought she was. But I was confused and decided to visit her later.

"Right well we have patrol and no longer have a reason to be in forks. Let's go," Sam said interrupting my inner debate. We all left after that.

The next two weeks were spent as normal everyone patrolled and we went to school. The pack were talking to Violet in the evening so we knew how she was finding it. I didn't ask about her but when on patrol I always found out. I had talked to Bella and was starting to see her in a new light. When I went over to her house it was like she was interrogating me to check I didn't like Violet and I that I still loved her. But I don't know if I do. What everyone has been saying has got to me so know I am wondering why she wants to make sure I am in love with her if she tells me it will never happen and loves Edward. I am starting to wonder if she is doing it on purpose. She wants a backup. What the blond leech said got to me. It was Sunday and I realised I was late for patrol. Fuck. Sam was going to kill me. I quickly ran outside after yelling a quick goodbye to dad. Bella had gone home around twenty minutes ago as her leech had called her. When I got on patrol no one was there with me. That's weird. I just shrugged and got on with it. I didn't smell any leeches so just ran around. About ten minutes later I felt everyone phase in.

 _'Hey guys where were you'_ I thought

 _'Violet messaged us saying her house alarm went off and that it was a supernatural disturbance as no one else could get through it. When we got there the Leeches were there and they had also got the message. A few minutes later Violet landed in a helicopter. She had surprised us all by coming back early'_ Paul thought back.

 _'I bet Bella was happy'_ I thought. I heard the others all grumble of scoff in their thoughts. I was confused Leah must have sensed it as she 'spoke' up.

 _'Your leech lover wasn't there as she was with you. Violet didn't really want her there said they wouldn't get along'_ she thought.

 _'Yeah and Leah turned into an actual girl while we were there'_ Jared snickered.

 _'Shut up'_ Leah snarled.

 _'What?'_ I ask.

 _'Leah went upstairs with the others girls and had girl talk'_ Quill explained.

 _'Thinking of what did that guy look like? The one you all called yummy'_ Paul asked.

 _'Oh, Justin. Here,'_ she answered before showing us a picture of him taking a selfie then one of him and Violet posing at the gym with the same dude while he was topless. _'See yummy. Can't believe Vi got to kiss him,'_ she thought 'taking' away the pictures.

 _'SHE KISSED HIM,'_ I screamed in my head.

 _'Jesus. Jake what's the big deal you don't even like her,'_ Jared thought.

 _'Doesn't mean she has to go around kissing everyone,'_ I grumbled.

 _'Someone sounds jealous,'_ Quill sing-songed.

 _'If he is he shouldn't be. I believe he is the one that didn't want her not the other way around,'_ Leah sneered.

 _'Shut up Leah'_ I snapped.

 _'Don't you have a leech lover to go and dote over,'_ Paul interrupts.

 _'No,'_ I reply

 _'Yeah don't you remember he left Vi's to go get her,'_ Embry put in.

 _'That's not the only reason. The last two weeks I have seen what you were all saying. I think I need to stop talking with Bella it is causing me more harm than good,'_ I thought. I could tell the pack was shocked as no one replied. I went to Sam and Emily and phased back.

"Hey, Em. Good news for you Violet is back so the boys will probably go there like they used to," I say in greeting.

"Really that is great. I will see if they can go over after school instead of here. It was nice," she said smiling. A few minutes later the pack came in and they all told her what I did just adding that Violet agreed they could come over. So the next week the pack that wasn't patrolling would go to Violet's after school. I had asked Sam to have patrol then I didn't want to see her.

It was Saturday morning and Emily and Sam had told us we couldn't come round. The pack suggested we go to Violet's for breakfast I was outnumbered so agreed. We all ran there and they just walked in the back door slamming it much like they do at Sam's and Emily's. We all sat down or stood around the large kitchen. I was shocked by how big it was for one person. We heard her get out of bed and come downstairs. She was in her bra and knickers with a silk dressing gown that barely covered her over it. She had closed it loosely but nearly her whole bra was showing. She didn't say a word as she flicked on the kettle when she leaned up to get a mug Paul said, "Just lean a little higher."

"Fuck off Paul," she replied without looking behind her. "Morning boys," she greeted. All of them replied but me. I was to busy watching her.

"Shouldn't you cover up more," I blurted out before I could stop my self. But she was in a house full of men surely she would feel uncomfortable and she should do it out of modesty.

She turned around and glared at me so harshly I nearly cowered. My wolf did as he didn't like her glaring at us and it was sad she had the scars. "My house so I can dress how I want. Don't like fuck off," she replied.

"You could at least make it so if you have it closed it we can't see your bra. Bella has more decency than that," I reply. Why did I say that? In what universe would that of been the right thing to say? I could see she was pissed. Her eyes showed it. She just opened her robe completely. I was about to reply but froze. What was on her stomach? Why did she need it? My wolf was angry there was something wrong with our imprint. Could she be dying and I not know. My wolf was angry at me for not knowing anything about it. I could feel myself shaking so ran out of there before I phased and hurt her. I saw Embry come outside and phased to talk to me.

 _'Jake dude what was that?'_ he asked.

 _'My wolf didn't like the fact I didn't know about how something is wrong with her stomach. My wolf also didn't like the fact I couldn't protect her from getting the scars on her face. It was angry with me for not knowing anything about my imprint and whether she is in pain or not,'_ I thought pacing.

 _'Right well why don't you calm down and come back in and ask'_ he suggests. I nod and he leaves me to calm down. It takes me a few minutes, I must have taken longer than I thought as Leah came out to get me. She came to me and nodded her head in the direction of the house

"Stop being an idiot and come inside or I will make you," she said. I nodded and phased back. "There are shorts in a bag over there," she said gesturing to a tree while walking away. I quickly got them on and walked in behind her.

"Smells good Vi," Leah said.

"Leah, you and the boys are so hungry that anything would smell good right now," she laughed throwing her head back. And that was the first time I thought she was beautiful. Looking carefree and happy with a spark in her eyes. It was also the first time when I looked back that I knew eventually I would want her as mine forever.

"True," Leah replied cutting me out of my thoughts. I heard a smack and saw that Violet, had hit Leah's hand with a wooden spoon when she tried to steal some bacon. "Hey, I was the one who had to drag the ass back," she defended.

"So, wait a few minutes," she reprimanded. True to her word it was ready a few minutes later and she told us to sit down. She put plates in front of us and then the food. No one moved I guessed they were waiting for her.

"Now, Leah and the other boys know this as they eat here a lot. But I swear to God Jacob Black if you start eating this food without breathing and having disgusting table manners I will take your food away and you won't get any for the rest of the day. Ask the others I have done it to them," Violet threatened.

I just scoffed and reached for the food but Jared stopped me, "She is serious dude. The first time we ate we all ignored her. She repeatedly hit us with wooden spoons until we were outside. She put the food away and we left to go to Emily's. But on the way she called Emily and she wouldn't feed us either. Use. Manners," he said seriously. I looked at him weird before getting some food and eating nicely. She nodded before going to the fridge and getting orange juice. She put it on the table and then went back to the fridge and came back with a needle. She then undid her gown and injected the needle into her stomach.

"Jacob, I know you have questions so instead of staring just ask," she said sighing and putting the needle in the bin.

"What is it? Why do you need it? How long have you had it? Does it hurt? Do you really need it? Will it ever come out? What did you just injec-" I started listing questions.

"Alright one at a time," she interrupted. I looked at her expectantly. "Okay, I will answer them if I can. Right, this is how I eat food. I need it as when I have food the normal way my stomach can't digest it and it makes me ill so I need to inject the food into my stomach blended up and it is fine or I can inject nutrients. I have had it since I was 11. It hurt when I first got it but not anymore. I definitely, need it and no it will never come out," she answers. I nodded and started to eat some food.

"Now, other than to get food why are you guys here?" Violet ask.

"Well, the boys just want food. I am going to the beach later wanna come," Leah asked.

"Sure, I will go get ready and we can go," she said and went upstairs to get ready. When she came down we were all sitting at the table with the plates in the dishwasher. "I'm going to drive, so meet you there, okay," she said. We all nodded but Leah went with her to her car. I and the boys quickly ran to the beach. When we got there we saw Sam and Violet in the water. We decided to creep up on them. Quill picked her up and she yelled in surprise.

"Why," she asked.

"It was fun," Quill shrugged. She scowled at him.

"Great, well I am going to gossip with Em and Kim as I haven't seen them in a while," she said before going off. We all messed around for a while in the water. I didn't get a chance to hang out with Violet. When we got out of the water she was sunbathing with the girls on her front. I saw she had a massive dreamcatcher tattoo on her back and a sleeve as well. I was shocked that I hadn't noticed that before. We soon all played a game of football. Violet joined in so that the team had even number's. As it was a nice day she stayed in her bikini just putting on a pair of shorts. She was so hot. She may have been small. Like really small but she had wide hips with a perky ass and massive boobs. Embry had to slap me around the head to stop me staring. I looked at him and he was smirking.

"Stop staring at her," he whispered to me so only I would hear. All the pack obviously heard as they looked at me funny and confused. I just ignored them and started to play. Violet left soon after we finished football. Once she was gone the pack turned to me.

"Right. Jacob what the fuck is going on with you. Why are you annoyed about Violet kissing someone, why are you angry when you find out something is wrong with her and why are you staring at her?" Leah asked.

"I think I like her. I mean I have realised I definitely don't like Bella and the kissing thing I was jealous that she really didn't care and today I realised she is beautiful and that I might like her," I explained.

"That's great," Emily said excitedly. All the pack agreed but Paul, Jared and Leah.

"Jacob. Next Alpha or not if you hurt Violet I will kill you. I think of her as a little sister. So be warned," Paul said. Jared agreed.

"And I think of her as a sister. So I feel the same I will be watching you closely. But remember she won't just run into your arms and she won't trust you for a while. Make sure you want this and don't change your mind," Leah said. I nodded and the rest of the night I joked with the pack and thought about what I want. I didn't go to Violet's house after school with the pack. I still had patrol.

On the first Monday of the break, Violet had texted the pack and told them she was doing something where she doesn't talk to any of them for four days. I hadn't talked to Bella in a while. I had been using Patrol as an excuse and work. It had been around a week and no one had heard from Violet in that long. So we all decided to go over there because when we called the leeches they hadn't heard from her either. They suggested we meet there. When we got there I saw Bella was with the leeches and tried to catch my eye but ignored her. We heard music playing we looked at each other and shrugged.

"Vi, come open the door. The Cullen's the pack and I are worried about you. Your sister and Jacob are even worried," Paul called out. We heard footsteps and Violet opened the door.

"Hi, everyone," she said before walking back in the house. We all followed her back to the kitchen and see her dancing on the way and she pauses the music.

"You okay Vi?" the big leech asked. We all went and stood around the table.

"I, Teddy bear, am great. I am celebrating right now as I just got a lot moonnneeyyy," she replied smiling.

"Someones in a good mood. Are you drunk," Quill asked.

"Nope, just very happy. I sold a lot of songs this week so I am happy," she sang.

"Can we hear them?" Jared asked.

"Well, I was having a dance party to them until you got here so sure," she shrugged turning the music back on but going to the start of the song.

"It sounds country," Jasper said shocked.

"Yeah, I can do different types of songs," she shrugs. Then a song comes on.

 _Right now, he's probably slow dancing_

 _With a bleached-blond tramp_

 _And she's probably getting frisky_

 _Right now, he's probably buying_

 _Her some fruity little drink_

 _'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

 _Right now, he's probably up behind her_

 _With a pool-stick_

 _Showing her how to shoot a combo_

 _And he don't know_

 _I dug my key into the side_

 _Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive_

 _Carved my name into his leather seats_

 _I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

 _I slashed a hole in all four tires_

 _Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

"Damn, feel bad for whoever made her write this song," Paul murmured.

"I doubt she actually did that," Jared said.

 _Right now, she's probably up singing some_

 _White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

 _Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

 _And he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

 _Right now, he's probably_

 _Dabbing on three dollars_

 _Worth of that bathroom Polo_

 _Oh, and he don't know_

She walked to the front door.

 _That I dug my key into the side_

 _Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive_

 _Carved my name into his leather seats_

 _I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

She came back into the kitchen twirling a Louisville slugger. Jared and Paul looked shocked and took a step back.

 _I slashed a hole in all four tires_

 _Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

She winked at them and walked back to the front door and put it back.

 _I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl_

 _'Cause the next time that he cheats_

 _Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

 _No, not on me_

 _'Cause I dug my key into the side_

 _Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive_

 _Carved my name into his leather seat._

 _I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

 _I slashed a hole in all four tires_

 _Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

 _Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

 _Oh, before he cheats_

 _Oh_

"That was a good song," Jared said.

"Yeah, one of my friends back in California did that to her ex when she saw him chatting some other girl up at a bar," Violet shrugged.

"So, what other song did you sell," Quill asked.

"Um, I can put them on," she suggested.

"Sure, why not," Quill shrugged.

"Damn, Quill just shot yourself in the foot there. Whenever Vi, has a dance party she makes people join in. Once we were dancing and I fell off the sofa and broke my arm," Bella said.

"Hey, not my fault. You fell because you weren't dancing properly," She said pointing my finger at Bella. Bella just rolled her eyes and she pressed play on the music.

 _Been there, done that, messed around_

 _I'm having fun, don't put me down_

 _I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

She pulled Quil towards her and started jumping and spinning. She then made everyone start dancing and opened the back door and pushed it back so that the wall of doors was open.

 _I won't let you in again_

 _The messages I've tried to send_

 _My information's just not going in_

 _Burning bridges shore to shore_

 _I'll break away from something more_

 _I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap_

 _Been there, done that, messed around_

 _I'm having fun, don't put me down_

 _I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

 _This time, baby, I'll be_

 _Bulletproof_

 _This time, baby, I'll be_

 _Bulletproof_

 _I won't let you turn around_

 _And tell me now I'm much too proud_

 _To walk away from something when it's dead_

 _Do, do, do your dirty words_

 _Come out to play when you are heard_

 _There's certain things that should be left unsaid_

 _Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch_

 _And life's too short for me to stop_

 _Oh, baby, your time is running out_

 _I won't let you turn around_

 _And tell me now I'm much too proud_

 _All you do is fill me up with doubt_

 _This time, baby, I'll be_

 _Bulletproof_

 _This time, baby, I'll be_

 _Bulletproof_

The doorbell went off. "I'll get it," Violet called out over the music and went to the front door. We heard her squeal, "OMG. I can't believe you're here. Come to meet everyone. The Cullen's and the pack are here so be nice." We all looked confused and smelt more vampires come in. She walked into the kitchen with three vampires following. A girl who looked about fourteen with blond hair and blood red eyes just like the two men with her. One had long black hair while one had blond shoulder-length hair. Both were taller than the girl but the blonde was the tallest.

"I know they are vampires. But they are my friends so play nice," Violet warned going to her phone.

"Violet, they aren't any vamps they are the Voultori," the Doctor leech said and my eyes widened. Bella had told me about them. How the hell does my imprint know them?

"I know. I met them at the castle I was hired to do a painting of Marcus and Didyme," she shrugged. "Where is Marcus by the way?" she asked the other vamps.

"Well, Marcus, Felix, Alec and Dimitri are all hunting in Port Angeles," the girl answered.

"Okay," she shrugged. How does that not bother her?

"Also, Vi, do you remember the bet you lost with Dimitri last time and what you have to do because of it," the blonde one said smirking. I didn't like that what does she have to do.

"I do. Don't worry I haven't forgotten. Also, I know he thinks I won't do it," she replied smirking. "Now, until he gets here let's dance," she said. But suddenly a vampire sped into the room and turned her around. Three others had come in but had stayed around the edge of the room. My wolf was unhappy she was so close to a vampire.

"Well, I am here so you going to make good on that bet," the vampire smirked. I figured that was Dimitri.

"Sure," she replied before grabbing his neck and kissing him.

 **A.N: I know it has been a while and I probably won't have a chapter up for a while but this is over eight thousand words so deal with it. I will be doing my normal size chapters this was just so you knew what Jacob thought. If you like it I might change POV more often. Review and tell me what you think should happen.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N: Chapter Twenty-three.**

I let go of Dimitri after about twenty seconds.

"Told you I would do it. Even if it was in front of people," I smirked.

He stepped back. "Yeah, don't know why I doubted you," he pouted.

"Because your an idiot," a masculine voice said. I looked around and saw Felix, Alec and Marcus.

"Felix, Alec Marcus you're here!" I screamed and ran to hug them both. I hugged Marcus and kissed both his cheeks, Alec I hug and gave a quick kiss on his lips just to watch him be embarrassed and Felix picked me up and spun around.

"Hey, electric. How are you?" Felix asked putting me down.

"Good I was having a dance party with my friends when Aro, Jane and Caius got here," I replied.

"Oh, so you haven't danced with Caius yet?" Marcus interrupted.

"No, I was dancing the Cullen's and the pack," I said gesturing to them. I saw all of them snarl at the pack.

"Hey!" I snapped. "They are my friends. They aren't werewolves. They are shapeshifters. Don't start anything because I will kick you out and they tried to make me choose and it didn't go well. I have got them back for it," I threatened.

"What no you haven't?" Quill said confused.

"That's what you think," I said before going back to my phone.

"Okay, I can't ignore it. I'm sorry. But Caius dancing what the hell?" Emmett asks. I laugh along with Alec, Felix, Dimirti, Aro, Jane and Marcus.

"Yeah. When I was at the castle I had to prepare a dance and film it while on holiday. I needed a partner and Caius saw me creating my dance and offered to help me. After that he helped me practise all my other dances," I shrugged scrolling through my songs.

"Yes, it was very good. They even danced at our Halloween ball. Not the same one. We haven't actually seen that one," Aro said.

"You two haven't danced together in so long. Why don't you show us all something," Marcus suggested.

"Caius it's up to you," I shrugged.

"Fine, but only because if I don't they will bug me the whole time," he sighed.

"Violet dancing ballroom or at all. Please. Violet couldn't dance if she had the best teacher in the world," Bella sneered.

"Actually you pathetic human your sister is amazing dancer and has more grace in her little finger than you do in your entire body," Jane snapped.

"Why don't we all calm down and Bella shut up. Now let's go in the garage I don't have enough room in here. We will do the dance I created while I was there as none of you has seen that. Let me just get changed," I interrupted. I quickly ran up the stairs and changed my jeans into leggings and my top so it was tighter and won't flow in the way and a pair of black heels so the distance between us wasn't too big. I went downstairs and went to the garage.

"Shit. Caius could you go get my phone," I asked. But he just smirked and held it up and I smiled. I took it from him and connected it to the speakers. "Okay stand back or sit on the hood of a car we need some room," I instructed. I then put the song on.

The music started and we were standing so I was to the side of him with my hand on his shoulder and his arms by his sides. (A.N: Okay this is going to include the dance move in normal writing and song in italics. It is confusing I know but I really wanted to describe the dance. The line underneath has the dance move to go with that line or the lines. I don't know technical terms so be kind. Sorry.)

 _Take a breath, take it deep_

I stepped around him trailing my hand on his back. I came to face him.

 _Calm yourself, he says to me_

we step back legs intertwined him holding me to him

 _if you play, you play the key_

we step back again

 _take the gun and count to three._

he put his hand on my waist pulls me to him and turns me around I step away and turn around to face him

 _I'm sweating now, I'm moving slow_

we circle slowly looking at each other slowly

 _no time to think, my turn to go_

I span away from him quickly at the end of the line

 _And you can see my heart, beating_

he catches my hand and pulls me to him holding me against him and we take a deep step back.

 _You can see it right through my chest_

 _I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no_

 _I know that I must pass this test_

 _so just pull the trigger (trigger, trigger, trigger)_

We were in a typical dancing hold with our hand in the others one hand on my back my other on his shoulder. We take steps back and forth like a typical dance but steep

 _Say a prayer, to yourself_

I pull away and turn around and he pulls me to him.

 _He says close your eyes_

 _Sometimes it helps_

I close my eyes and we take steps in sink me pulled to his chest

 _And then I get, a scary thought_

I step away from him turning around to face him stepping toward him making him step back

 _That he's here, means he's never lost_

I keep going towards him slowly one leg in front of the other pointedly

 _And you can see my heart, beating_

I spin away from him and he catches my hand and pulls me to him

 _Now you can see it through my chest_

We step sideway holding each other

 _Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

He picks me up and lifts me stepping sideways spinning me when I land.

 _I know that I must pass this test_

 _So just pull the trigger (trigger, trigger, trigger)_

We do normal dance steps backwards

 _As my life flashes before my eyes_

We spin round holding each other quickly

 _I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise_

he lifts me above his head holding my waist spinning as he does so.

 _So many won't get the chance to say goodbye_

I let go of Caius and start to walk away slowly a step a beat

 _But it's too late to think of the value of my life_

Caius pulls me to his chest and we sway in time with the music

 _And you can see my heart beating_

 _Now you can see it through my chest_

I put my arm up and wrap it around his head and he puts one hand on my waist the other on my stomach and we step forward and backwards quickly in time to the music.

 _That I'm terrified_

I turn around and go into a dance hold

 _But I'm not leaving, noo_

He holds my back and dips me spinning my back around

 _I know that I must pass this test_

 _And you can see my heart, beating_

 _Oh you can see it through my chest_

We start to do a quick waltz

 _I'm terrified but I'm not leaving, no!_

I let go and step back twice

 _I know that I must pass this test_

I walk around him as he stands still

 _So just pull the trigger_

I come to the front of him and take one of his hands in one of mine

 _Trigger_

 _Trigger_

 _Trigger_

 _Trigger_

 _Gunshot_

And I fall to the ground in the splits with him holding my hand.

Everyone claps at the end of the song. And Caius helps me up by pulling my arm. I smile and hug him.

"That was amazing Violet," Esme compliments.

"Thanks. I had to take dance at school and Caius knew some dance from when he was human he actually helped a lot," I replied hugging her.

"Well, it was very good," she responds smiling at him. He just nods and goes back to his usual cold self.

"Electric it was amazing," Felix booms.

"Thanks. Think you could be that graceful," I joke.

"Yeah, I bet I could beat you dancing any day," he retorts.

"I don't know," I say doubtfully.

"Well, all you do is ballroom. I keep up with the times," he teases half serious.

"Baby I got moves you have never even seen," I say winking before walking over to the pack.

"Damn, Vi I never knew you could dance," Jared said. I just shrugged.

"Yeah, very sexy," Paul said pulling me to his side grinning I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"So, why are you lot here?" I asked.

"Well, it is the holidays and no one had heard from you in a week," Quill said.

"Yeah sorry about that was working crazy hard. But, I have a way to make it up to all of you," I said smiling.

"Ooh, presents. Gimmie gimmie gimmie," Emmett said running over.

"Well, it's the holidays and I thought you all might like one so I am inviting you all to come with me to my house in the Carrabian. No one lives there I rent it out during the summer and it has enough room to fit the whole pack, the Cullen's and possibly my friends from the Volturi," I said looking at Caius at the last bit with puppy eyes. I knew he couldn't resist me and that the others are up for it.

"What about Charlie and me?" Bella asked.

"Well, DAD I have hired a nice boat for him, Billy, Old Quill and Harry all to go on with their wives. They can fish and the wives can relax. It is a big boat. You are obviously coming or Edward would complain a lot and I would want to set him on fire. And Sam you can bring Emily," I said smiling as I saw Caius nod.

"We can't let you do that-" Esme started.

"Esme. You have treated me like family and I think of all of you like mine so it is happening. You can even help me redecorate it," I offered. She reluctantly nodded.

"WOO holiday with the family," Emmett cheered.

"Yes, now I already planned it and we leave in two days so go get packed and I will call my dad. If you can all tell your dads so they know they leave in three days. Oh, Jacob tell Billy it is fully wheelchair accessible," I said excitedly. After that, we all started to lay down the details while we called our parents. Dad wasn't happy about the money but went along with it as I threatened him with a new car instead. Everyone was really excited and by the time I went to the bed I was exhausted but happy knowing my friends were downstairs from Italy and coming with me on holiday with my other friends.


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N: Chapter Twenty-four. Okay, I know you all want a long chapter with lots of detail of things that happened but I don't know what to write so I will be skipping most of it.**

The next two days were hectic everyone was worried about something or other. I had to confirm to everyone that no one comes to my house. That was a conversation.

"But how can you be sure what if someone takes a walk in the forest and sees us," Esme asked worriedly. Everyone was questioning me.

"Alright, I was trying to keep it a secret but I am close to hitting you all. It isn't a house it is a private Island like Esme Island," I said annoyed.

"You have a private Island,"

"Esme Island?"

"How do you know about Esme island?"

"Why did you say it was just a house?"

"Cool, I have never been on a private Island before,"

Were some of the many replies.

"Yes, I have a private Island. Esme Island is an Island Carlisle brought for Esme. I know about it due to my thing of knowing shit. I said it was a house so it was a surprise," I answered before walking to the gym part of the garage and locking the door to it. I put on some heavy metal music loud throughout the room so I wouldn't hear them and it would annoy them. Unfortunately, they wouldn't leave but I couldn't stand arguing anymore. They were fighting over who got what. Who would have the biggest room? It was exhausting.

So it is now time to leave and I had got in my car with everyone's bags and Edward and Bella following behind in his Volvo. We needed the room for all the bags as there were a lot of us. The pack, Cullen's minus Edward and the Volturi people were running beside us following I had borrowed one of my friend's private jets to take us over. I loved having rich friends. Aro suggested his plane but I knew the lingering smell of vampires might set the wolf off. We arrived and quickly and I got everyone on the plane. Took some time and me threatening to cancel the whole things or leaving people behind but we finally were all seated.

The flight wasn't too long but I had slept for most of it leaning on Seth as he was warm and cuddly. I noticed that Jacob and Bella hadn't talked during the flight and he seemed to sit far away from her but I couldn't be bothered to get in the middle of their drama. It was a quick boat ride for the pack, Bella and I. To the Island. The vamps just ran really fast. I lead everyone to the house. Which was a quick walk away so once you come off the docks you walk around the corner of the trees and you can see it. As it was night I showed everyone their room. The vamps would get settled and maybe look around. I promised to show everyone the Island tomorrow. I got the master bedroom even though nearly everyone tried to fight me for it. In the end, I just got lighter and threatened them all and they backed off. Mainly because I had already tried to set most of them alight in one way or another over the last two days. The next morning I woke up early said bye to the vamps and went for a run around the Island. When I got back everyone was either in the living room or kitchen. There was an awkward silence in the air. So I decided to cut it.

"Oh my god. Christmas day is going to be so fucking boring if none of you lot talks. You need to realise that you are going to be sharing this house for the next few weeks. So like it or not you will be around each other a lot. If I come back the next two days and it is silent like this then I will make a wolf share a bedroom with a vamp for the night and the vamp can't leave until they sleep. Now I am going for a shower. It better not be like this when I come back down," I yelled before walking upstairs and having a shower. I spent a long time in there and when I came back down Emmett and Seth were playing video games with Leah, Paul, Rose and Jazz watching. The others were trying small conversations I could see it was hard. Aro turned to me and smirked.

"I see you are as conservative as ever," he smirked gesturing to me. Everyone turned to me and Bella turned bright red.

"Well, I did just come out of the shower and I didn't want to get changed as I had to ask you all something," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Well," he prompted.

"Any of you want to come to the beach?" I asked. They all said yes apart from Bella and Edward. Even Emily said yes for fuck sake they need to stop being boring. I went back upstairs and changed into a bikini and a large scarf to put over my shoulder along with a pair of shorts. I came downstairs and everyone was already on the beach. I walked down and dropped my shorts and scarf with Emily. Put my hair up and walked to the water.

"Come on," I said turning around grinning. I saw Paul, Dimitri, Felix and Alec all getup and ran to the water diving in and swimming down underneath. I swam far out knowing they would follow and when they stopped I saw up behind them and jumped on Alec's back.

"Boo," I yelled.

"Nice try Vi but it didn't work," he remarked.

"You are no fun," I pouted climbing off and swimming back to shore. As I walked out I heard Paul exclaim.

"Damn, Vi just how many tattoos do you have."

"A lot. Each one means something. I even have one for all of you lot," I shouted back.

"Really what," Jared said from behind me. I just smiled and pointed to my foot. It was a picture of a pack of wolves howling at the moon and underneath in Quileute it said 'The pack is like a family that yells at a moon as well as each other'. I told him what it said and everyone laughed. The rest of the morning was spent messing around. Esme and Emily made food for the pack and Bella and gave me a needle at lunch. I decided to show them around the island so hopped on Felix back and took some of them on a tour. We went to the waterfall and jumped in and we just looked around for a bit. It was a good afternoon as everyone loosened up a bit and started to talk more. When we got back I went upstairs and got the two suitcases I wouldn't let anyone in and went to the attic and brought down two boxes. I set them down in the living room and called everyone in.

"Right, we are decorating the Christmas trees. I have two here one for the living room and the other one you can put where ever. There is also a third one if you can't agree. There are decorations for the rest of the house. I am leaving it to all of you to surprise me so I will be in my room. Call me when you are done," I said before walking away. I went up to my room and messaged some of my friends and read a book. After about three hours I was called down and the house looked beautiful. They must have got some more decorations from the attic. I was so surprised. I complimented them all and we sat down and relaxed. The next few days until Christmas was similar.

Christmas day was amazing. I woke up and went downstairs to see everyone laughing and those who could drink, drinking eggnog.

"Look who is finally awake," Quill teased.

"Christmas and my birthday are the only days I sleep in," I say glaring at him before sitting on the couch the pack had taken. They all got along but the smell did bother them so they stuck to their sides mostly. I could feel the heat radiating off them so cuddled into the person on my right I was too tired to figure out who. I knew it wasn't Sam as I had seen Emily in his lap. I felt them tense then relax a little.

"You comfy there Vi," Paul said smirking.

"No, whoever it I am on is tense," I grumbled poking them.

"Well, why would you be tense Jacob," Paul smirked at him. Oh, I guess I was on Jacob.

"Just wasn't expecting it is all," he mumbled. I noticed everyone smirking.

"Dude, either you are blushing worse then Bella the human blush or I look a mess which could be plausible if I hadn't brushed my hair before I came down," I remarked. Everyone laughed and I guessed he was blushing. I noticed Bella had a frown on her face so I got off him and leant on the person on my left.

"What was Jacob to uncomfortable?" Seth asked as I had cuddled to him.

"NO, just you cuddle better, he was embarrassed and Bella was giving me stink eye. Now let's do presents seen as you have all had breakfast," I replied.

We handed out present and listened to Christmas music doing so. I got:

vouchers - Carlisle, Esme and Edward

picture of me and her when we were little -Bella

Paint brushes - Rose and Emmett

Hair curlers - Alice

Civil war book - Jasper

Dreamcatcher and top with all the wolves on it - pack minus Leah, Seth and Paul they all got me their own little present

Bracelet and necklace - Emily

Piano - Aro (would be delivered to my house)

Sheet music and sketch pads - Caius

Tickets to go see an art exhibit in Spain that went for three days - Alec and Jane

Handbag - Dimitri

Bracelet - Felix.

After presents, Esme and Emily started to make dinner for the pack and Bella. Esme gave me two needles as I hadn't had breakfast and was always worried. The vamps and wolves then played a game of who could see the longest and pick up the heaviest object. It was amusing for Emily, Bella and I until they got too8 heated so I had to step in a point out half of them were sparkly disco balls that moved when in sunlight and the other half were overgrown puppies. So they quickly shut up after that. When everyone started to do their own thing I decide to go take a walk on the beach and take pictures of the night sky. The stars were really visible so the pictures looked amazing and I could paint them when I got back. That's what I had an art room here for. I loved my island because I always had a relaxing time and found something new about it every time I came. I sat down and just looked out towards the ocean. I heard someone come up behind me and saw them sit down I looked over at them through my lens and saw it was Jacob before going back to taking pictures of the ocean.

"Merry Christmas," he said after a moment.

"Merry Christmas," I replied.

"No, as in here is a present," he said handing me a box.

"Oh, thanks. I got you a present but wasn't sure if you would want it,#" I said awkwardly.

"Well, I thought we could be friends seen as it is awkward if we ignore each other all of the time. And friends get each other gifts at Christmas hence the presents. So friends?" he asked smiling nervously.


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N: Chapter twenty-five.**

I just stared at Jacob for a minute thinking. He started to shift uncomfortably and started to take the present back when I spoke. "Why?" I asked. "Why do you want to be friends. I thought you didn't want to be near me because I was your imprint and you wanted to break it to be with my sister. What changed?" I continued.

He stared at me for a moment. "Do you remember what you said to me when I imprinted on you?" he asked. I nodded. "You told me I would start to see the flaws in your sister because I had imprinted on you. That is partly why. I want to be your friend to make it easier but also because you were right. I didn't see it at first but when you left right after your accident I saw a side to your sister I had never seen before. She was spiteful, mean and just said things I never thought she would. After that, while you were gone she would constantly be asking to make sure I loved her even though she has Edward and told me she doesn't love me. I couldn't figure out why until I realised you and the pack were right. She is playing us she wants Edward and me as a safety net. Then you came back and I realised you were completely different. Yeah, you weren't kind and sweet but I realised you were funny, challenged me and didn't take anyone's shit not even the pack. I saw you as someone that got along with everyone around her and thought of others. When I was at your house for that morning. I blamed my wolf for what was going on that it was worried but really I was worried as well. I was annoyed that I never knew and didn't pay enough attention. I want to have a relationship with you Violet. But I know you wouldn't say yes to that and I don't blame you I acted like a dick," he said laughing at the end and I couldn't help but chuckle. "But. I figured if we are just friends and that is all we will ever be that will have to do. An imprint can be a friend. I don't mind that. Also, I know that if I suggested we start dating you would rip me a new one. I have been thinking this over for a while now. Not on patrol as I didn't want the other influence I needed to make sure this was what I want and it is. I want to be more than we can be at the moment because our relationship is non-existent. Which I know is entirely my fault. So, I figured friendship would be a good place to start. We don't have to date everything will be on your terms. If we never date I will have to live with the fact it is my fault as I made our situation like this. But just so you know I haven't picked you instead of your sister because I couldn't get her. I am choosing you first as I realise it is you that I want. You aren't a consolation prize your the only prize I am looking for. Just think about it," he finished leaving the present on the sand and standing up.

"I promise to think. But don't expect much for a long time," I said as he stood. I saw him nod and walk off.

 **A.N: I know it is a short chapter but I felt that this should end here. What do you think of his confession? How should she react to Jacob? How long until they become more?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N: Chapter twenty-six.**

I went inside after a few minutes picking up the box and putting it in my room unopened. I came downstairs and went into the kitchen and started to clean it relaxed me. Esme offered to help but I was fine and wanted something to do with my hands. At around ten I went and looked for Jane I hadn't spent much time with her yet.

"Hey, Jane," I said coming into her room.

"Hey, Vi. You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we haven't had time to catch up so how are things?" I reply sitting on her bed.

"Well, I have actually been meaning to tell you. I found my mate," she answered.

"What!" I yelled sitting up quickly. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I was waiting until we had time to talk," she answered weakly.

"Well, what is he like? Is he good enough for you? Do I have to kick his arse? When can I meet him?" I question.

"His name is Ian. He is a vampire. He came to the castle to talk to Aro and when he came in we had an instant connection. Don't worry about it all the guard threatened him already. You can meet him next time you visit us," she answered amused.

"That won't be until the summer. I can't wait to threaten him for that long," I whined laying back down.

"Threaten him, yes. But you do realise you can't do anything to him," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, but I can I have been practising. Come I will show you all we need to do is get Felix to run at me. Shouldn't be too hard," I said jokingly and she laughed. We went downstairs into the living room. Everyone was either here or outside on the deck that was connected to the living room.

"Hey, Felix will you help me prove a point to Jane?" I asked leaning over the sofa to look at him.

"Sure," he said rolling his eyes.

"Great come outside with me quick," I said standing up straight.

"Great, didn't know I had to pause my game," he huffed standing up and putting his controller down and following me off the deck past everyone on it and onto the sand. "Well, what do I need to?" he asked.

"Run at me and try to knock me down the way you would to Dimitri," I reply standing around fifteen foot away from him.

"You want him to do what," Jasper yelled, "He could kill you," he continued getting everyone's attention.

"Jesus Christ. Jasper calm down. Just run at me, Felix. I will be fine. They can take their panties out of their twist after," I said rolling my eyes. He looked reluctant so I spread my arms wide.

"Wait, I don't think this is a good idea," Paul said. Everyone made a noise of agreement.

"I will be fine," I try to reassure.

"Jacob she's your imprint surely you can't think this is a good idea," Leah yelled at him. I looked at him and he was looking at me.

"No, I don't think it is a good idea. But I trust her when she says she will be fine," he replied evenly. I nodded at him. Everyone started to protest at once.

"Will you all shut up," I yelled. "You trust I could set you on fire when I threaten you even though you're all stronger than me so why do you now think I can't handle myself against one of you. Now, Felix urn at me and try to knock me down. For fuck sake," I said annoyed.

He looked reluctant but did as told. When he got two feet away he froze completely. He tried to go forward and could only move a little. He walked around and was in a four-foot invisible shield.

"What the fuck," he said confused.

"Well, I figured I have a mental shield seen as none of your powers that use the mind work on me. Then I thought I could have a physical shield so I tested and it worked. So I practised and got better and better. I can also extend the mental shield so your powers won't work on someone else," I said and expanded the shield. Jasper, Edward and Dmitri all gasped. Everyone looked at them.

"You can't sense him, her his thought or fell his emotions can you," I said. They all nodded.

"It is like something has cut the connection and he was never there," Dimitri said and the other two nodded in agreement.

"See, I was perfectly fine. He can't move if I want and I could easily pull him apart using the shield and set him on fire. So don't forget to tell Ian, Jane," I said smiling creepily.

"Okay, but I can't wait for you to meet he has only turned a few years ago so he probably listened to some of your music," he said.

"Really, that's so cool a vampire other than you lot that have listened to my music," I said. I released Felix mentally and physically and saw Edward, Dimitri and Jasper jump a little. I laughed and they glared.

"Right," I said clapping my hands together. "I am going to bed I am tired," I say going back inside.

"You tired electric. I never thought that was possible. I remember when you made all of us have a paintball battle all night long once," Felix said.

"Yeah, well I have had to plug and wrap my stomach to go in the ocean and it isn't comfortable so my muscles hurt a bit. So I am going to bed early to rest beside we are leaving in two days. This is one of the last times for a while I will probably go to bed early as it is soon new years and I have to go to some balls," I shrugged going up the stairs. The next morning I woke up early and went downstairs. I decided to go for a run. I had been running for twenty minutes. I had gone on a different route today as I hadn't found anything new on the island yet and this was one of my last chances. When I came across a clearing where the vines off the trees all intertwined on different levels above the clearing like a blanket. In between some of the trees, this had happened and they looked like chairs. I tested one out and it held. It was beautiful. Therwildflowersflowers coming out of the ground and near the base of the trees. I sat there for a while when all the birds started singing. I got my phone out and took a couple of pictures. I decided I would paint this when we got back. I got up and ran back. When I got there I was greeted by Esme at the door with a needle. I thanked her injected it and went to my room to shower and change. I decide to start packing. "I am going to start packing as we leave midday tomorrow," I called out knowing that someone would hear me. It took me about two hours to decide what I still needed and to pack the rest. When I cam back down everyone was doing their own thing. I saw Alec on the sofa and sat down next to him.

"Hey Alec," I said.

He looked up from his phone, "Hey, Vi."

"So I was wondering do you think if I asked that you and the other would put down the Christmas trees and decorations while the pack, Bella and I slept," I asked.

"Violet, we all love you and we have nothing better to do so we might as well be helpful," he shrugged.

"Thanks, Alec. I will go ask all the others," I said getting up and kissing his cheek. I knew if he was human he would have been blushing. Alec always had a little crush on me. But I wasn't his mate. I can't wait until he finds them he deserves a mate. I went to find all the other vamps. It didn't take much and they all agreed. Everyone spent the day either relaxing or packing. We were all sad we had to leave but I reminded everyone we can come back whenever. I went to bed early as I knew we had to be up early as we were leaving on the boat to the mainland at ten. It took a while for all of us to be ready. The vamps had gone to the airport at night so no one saw them in the sun. By the time we got on the plane, I had a migraine from dealing with them all. As soon as everyone was seated and relatively quiet I said," I have a massive headache and I am incredibly close to losing it so please can all of you shut up for a while." They all did as told and I fell asleep in my chair. I felt myself is someone's arm and being laid on a bed and them taking off my shoes. I was half asleep so I couldn't tell who it was but they were really warm so I guessed it was one of the pack. When I woke up I went downstairs to get some water as my throat was dry. What I saw shocked me it was Jacob on my couch sleeping.

"Jacob," I said.

"JACOB," I yelled. He woke with a start looking around. When he saw it was just me he calmed down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't freaked out when you woke up in your bed," he said nervously scratching the back of his neck looking at the ground. We hadn't talked since that day on the beach.

"Right, well. I suppose that is something friends do," I said nodding. His head whipped up so fast he probably had whiplash. He was smiling widely.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Yep. I thought about it we can be friends. But we aren't going to be best buddies right away and if this was ever to turn into something more you would have to do a lot of work and prove that you aren't joking," I warned.

"I understand and I promise you won't forget. Now, I promised Sam I would do patrol when you woke, so see you later," he said smiling. Which he hadn't stopped since I said we were friends. He quickly ran out of the house into the forest. I just shook my head thinking of how I could regret this and went to get my water before starting to unpack.

 **A.N: I know she has said yes to being friends quickly. But she will make him work for it. But also tease him. Remember just because he likes her doesn't mean she has seen him in that way yet as she didn't have reason to. Who do you think should make the first move? Should Jacob try to in case she is ready to take their relationship to the next level or Violet because she is sick of waiting?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A.N: Chapter twenty-seven.**

A days later I was putting makeup on so I could then leave for Seattle as I had been invited to a new years party by one of my friends when I heard the pack come in the back door.

"Vi," I heard Paul call out.

"Upstairs, just a sec," I called out. I finished putting my makeup on and threw it all in my makeup bag then a small weekend suitcase. I then went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Well, doesn't someone look nice," Paul said winking.

"Why thank you. I am actually leaving in a minute so you will have to make yourself food," I replied.

"Where are you going? Surely you can't have work," Jared said.

"No, I have been invited to a new years party from one of my friends in Seatle. I said I would help her set up," I answered rolling my eyes and getting some injections for the trip.

"Oh, well have fun," Seth says.

"Thanks, Seth. I will I mainly stick to the bar or some of my friends. Her parents are the hosts so it is a lot of older people rather than young people," I say smiling.

"Sounds boring," Leah said bluntly.

"Oh, it is but when you can sneak alcohol stay away from them and just have fun running around the hotel it's great," I answer.

"Okay, that sounds fun," Leah said. I nodded and went to the garage.

"Do, you know I don't think I have ever seen you in shoes that aren't healed unless we are on the beach," Paul noted they had all followed.

"You pay attention to that why," Jared asked confused.

"It is just an observation," Paul said in defence.

"Yeah, well apart from flip flops and two pairs of pumps all my shoes have heels on them," I state and go to my Porsche 911 gt3 rs. "Well, I am going now see you later. Your welcome to come here while I am gone," I say putting my bag in the back. I give them all a hug and get in before driving away.

It didn't take me long to get to Seattle and I knew exactly where I was going as I had visited her already one weekend. We also, came here sometimes in the holidays for a few days. I came in and went straight up to the room she always had while she was here. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Vi!" my best friend Imogen screamed when she opened the door and attacked me with a hug. "I am so glad you came. My parents are so boring. They mean well but it isn't the same. Oh, and I have missed you," she said pulling back and looking at me. I just laughed and shook my head at her antics. She let me in and we put my stuff for this weekend away. After that, I told her everything that happened since I last saw her. I couldn't mention the supernatural stuff so it was hard to explain but I did as best I could. Once I had finished I let her think and process it.

"Violet, honestly you shouldn't worry about it. Let nature play its course see how it goes. See how he acts, make sure he means it. It sounds like you know you will forgive him eventually but just make sure you do it at the right point and not beforehand. Also, if I found out you took it easy on him I will kick your ass best friend or not. Now I will give you five minutes to stress as you aren't allowed to stress about it next year and you will be to busy to stress the rest of the time here," she replied smiling at the end. So I did as told and ranted and stressed for five minutes before she told me they were up. After that she put me in clothes I didn't mind getting dirty and we went downstairs and started to help put up the decorations for the party. It was fun as we got to goof around, talk to each other about stuff and sing along to the music that was playing. I hadn't had that much fun in ages. When it got late we went up showered, changed and went to dinner with her parents. I hadn't seen them in a long time so we all caught up and they had told me all about the worst things people did over this holiday. It was always amusing to hear the hotel stories they had. Imogen's parents are really nice and they are close as a family. I spent most of my holidays with them so I think of them as my second family. I know they fell the same as they always make an effort for my birthday not as big as Imogen's but they make sure to send me a present. Imogen is their only child so they are happy to treat me like this. Imogen loves it as she says we are like sisters. Although they are busy they make time for her. When we got back ma and Imogen went to her room and said goodbye to her parents. We got some wine and pampered ourselves. We did our nails and face masks. We used to do this in our room at school on weekends when we could sneak the wine. After our nails, we went to bed. It was about twelve at the point. But I knew Imogen would wake up with me and we would go to the hotel gym in the morning. We had got into the routine at school.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. Imogen was had asleep so I put the coffee machine on. We downed our coffees and went to the gym. We worked out for about two hours and then went upstairs had a shower and got changed. When we went downstairs we went and got breakfast from the buffet. After that, her parents told us to go enjoy ourselves and we went shopping and found some accessories for tomorrow. When we got back we went to the spa and got pampered. The evening was the same as yesterday but we watched movies instead.

On the day of the party, we woke later than usual and had a big breakfast knowing we wouldn't eat until later. We had a shower. Then got ready. I did our hair and she did our makeup. At around seven we got into our dresses and went downstairs. We helped last minute decorations and at eight o'clock guests started arriving and we greeted them. That took half an hour. Everyone danced or socialised until the food came at ten. Everyone sat down and either had the chicken, lamb or vegetarian option. Dessert was ice cream, brownie or pannacotta. The bar was open. I, Imogen and our two friends decided at eleven thirty to steal a bottle of whipped cream vodka and we got the elevator to the roof. No one was allowed up there tonight apart from us. Her parents had left out blankets, they knew we always came out here. We messed around and danced and at midnight hugged. Two hours later all the guest were leaving. Imogen's parents had told us not to worry about that so we went to bed instead. It was an amazing night. I went to sleep after getting changed and taking off my makeup. I was leaving at one the next day.

 **A.N: I know I didn't update in a while but school takes up a lot of time. I am writing little bits of chapters on my phone when I get ideas. Someone suggested I make Violet Rosalie and Emmets second mate. I am sorry but I am not going to do that as I don't see my story in that direction. Like the concept but not for this story. But still, any ideas present them. Obviously if loads of people like the Rosalie and Emmett idea I might reconsider. Sorry, it is so short but I wanted to update something and get onto the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N: Chapter twenty-eight.**

The next day Imogen and I promised to keep in touch when we can. I drove back to Forks and went home. My house was actually tidy which I was shocked at. I unpacked and put some washing on. Jazz messaged me later on asking if I was back. I told him, yes and about two minutes later him, Alice, Emmett and Rose were in the house. I didn't bat an eyelash as I figured this would happen.

"Hey, Vi! Happy new year!" Emmett yelled before giving me a hug.

"Hi, teddy bear. Happy new year to you as well," I replied laughing. He let go and I hugged the others. They had come to see me as they were bored of having to act human in front of my sister as she was always scared when they flashed in the room. So we hung out and put movies on but didn't really watch them and instead talked about the last few days. Apparently, Alice made them all celebrate the new year. They even said that they wished happy new year to the pack over the phone. I was impressed but figured that it was probably because they were here for the party and the guys turned up as they sleep here in between patrols. So I have made them get along better. The holiday probably helped as well. Unfortunately, they ran out of things quickly.

"So, Vi. What's going on with you and Jacob because he isn't replying to your sister's calls or messages and he kept looking at you on holiday?" Rose questioned.

"Um, well he came up to me on Christmas when I was on the beach and asked if we could be friends. He did admit that he wanted to be more but knew that if he had suggested that then I would have yelled at him or hit him. He told me to think about it and he would be fine with whatever. I told him we were friends the day we got back once I had woke up. I did tell him he would have to prove he meant it and that it wasn't a joke. I haven't seen him since I got back," I answered.

"So that is why he is ignoring Bella because you told him to," Rose answered smiling.

"No, that is because he sees what we all see that she is playing him in case Edward leaves. I may have also told him that when we first met. Apparently, he also thinks she is spiteful and mean," I replied.

"Well she is boring so she is perfect for Edward," Rose replied and I burst out laughing.

"You are being quite Alice, I thought you would be telling them off. Don't you like the human?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I did but I am not so sure now. I can see what Violet is saying and Rose. Also, Bella isn't the same as Violet I can see her future and I saw Bella say the only reason she was with Edward was that he is a vampire. I didn't want to judge straight away and hoped she said it in a fight but I have looked again and she doesn't," Alice said. I lept up while the others stayed sitting they were obviously shocked. I stormed to my garage as the others were still shocked. By the time I got to my car, they were next to me.

"Violet, where are you going?" Jasper asked sending waves of calm my way but it wasn't working as he was so angry. I blocked off my emotions he was shocked for a moment before realising.

"I am going for a drive," I said and got into my Lamborghini and drove off. The door opened just as I pulled onto the road and Jasper got in. "Others running alongside," I stated. He nodded. "You in here to try to calm me down?" I ask. He nodded again. "Won't work but thanks for the worry. I will be fine can't guarantee Isabella will be," I smirked. He nodded a little that time and laughed a bit. We drove the rest of the way to his house in silence. When we got there I jumped out the car quickly and stormed past Emmett, Rose and Alice into the house. None of them stopped me but just followed. I stormed into the house and up to Edwards room as I saw that they weren't in the living room and Jasper would not have let me drive here for no reason. I didn't knock on his door I just walked right in. Edward had obviously heard me so they weren't on top of each other. Edward had gone over to change the song while Isabella laid on the sofa. I stormed over to her and saw Jasper and Emmett hold Edward back. He struggled at first but his head whipped round to Alice and he stopped and glared at Isabella. Isabella looked so confused.

"What is going on? Why are Jasper and Emmett holding Edward back?" she asked.

"Because you are a fucking dickhead and he would attack you otherwise," I yelled at her before pulling her hair so she sat up and eventually pulled her to her feet and dragged her down the stairs. One of the others must have told Esme as she had the front door open. I nodded at her in thanks before continuing to drag Isabella outside. I didn't let her go and walked to the car.

"Violet! Let go of me!" she screamed running to catch up which was hard seen as I had forced her head down.

"NO, I am driving you to the res so they can know what you are like as well. Everyone in Emmett's Jeep. Emmett, you drive while Edward runs and the others help me keep her in place. Edward, call the others and let them no I am bringing you," I ordered and I was so angry they listened. Esme even came along. I made Emmett drive well over the speed limit and to Sam's when we got there I pulled Isabella out by the hair which I hadn't let go of out onto the driveway where everyone was waiting.

"Not that this isn't entertaining to see why are we all here?" Leah questioned.

"Because Alice told us something today. It seems my sister is a total dickhead who Alice saw say in a vision the only reason she was with Edward was to become immortal. Isabella was a newborn at this point and she killed everyone on the res as payback to Jacob for not pining after her and ran off. I got extremely pissed she has been using Edward as she pretended to be his mate. Edward believes us and I thought you would all want to see her get hit," I explained pulling on her hair hard every now and then when she struggled. All the wolves growled at her when I finished.

"Teddy bear be a dear and get me the bat you use for baseball," I said grinning evilly. He nodded and went to the car.

"What! You can't do that. Edward please it isn't true," she screamed. He just ignored her. "Esme, you can't let them do this," she tried.

"Oh, but I can. You see you hurt my son so I really don't care," Esme said darkly which made Isabella cower away as Esme was usually nice.

Emmett came back with the bat. I threw Isabella towards Paul and Leah who held her tightly.

"Wait. You can't do this what will dad say," she argued looking scared.

"I'm sure he will understand. After all, I'm not killing you just breaking an arm and leg. Then you will go on a trip that I brought you for Christmas. When actually you will be going to Aro and he will punish you," I explained. So with that, I broke her left arm and leg. I made Jasper put her to sleep and then put her in the car. When that was done Edward thanked me. I asked him to get Carlisle to put casts on her and then they can put her in her room and I would call my dad and get everything organised with Aro. They left after that and I was with the pack. "I'm back from Seattle," I say to break the silence.

"Nah, shit I didn't notice," Paul said and I snorted before hugging him.

"I have a question," Seth said I nodded. "Why did you bring her here to do that?" he asked.

"Well, all of you hate her. You lot don't like what she did to Jacob and Jacob doesn't like her because he has opened her eyes. You all had to hear him moan about her so probably thought about punching her once or twice. Plus none of you likes her personality at all which I totally get," I explained. He nodded and so did everyone else.

"Well, now that's done shall we go inside and you can tell me all about your new year resolutions you will probably break in like two days," I joked. We all laughed and went inside and caught up.

 **A.N: I know it is a weird chapter but will explain later and thought it would be a shock.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A.N: Chapter twenty-nine.**

I had been at the pack's house for a few hours. I had called dad by then and explained what had happened and the holiday. They were all sitting down to dinner even Emily as I cleaned while they ate as I wasn't. They were all talking so I decided to put my headphones in. When the sun goes down by Arctic Monkeys came on. I started singing along under my breath while I cleaned. It was done quick. The boys were used to me singing while I cleaned. When they finished their plates they came and gave them to me. I cleaned it all up so Em could relax. Sam always thanked me after as he was worried about her working too hard. When I was done I went into the living and sat down. We started watching Tv when I smacked myself on the head.

"I forgot," I said and stood up muttering to myself about how stupid I am. I walked out to my car Esme had driven here earlier and got the little box out of the glove box and came back in. When I came back in Paul, Leah, Jacob and Jared were all looking at me as if I was nuts. The others carried on watching. I chucked the box at Jacob. "Happy late Christmas," I said and sat back down.

"Thanks," he replied hesitantly.

"Yeah, well I told you I had a gift for you when we were on holiday. I put it in my car so I wouldn't forget to give it to you," I explained. He nodded and opened it. His face morphed into confusion when he saw what it was in it.

"Well, what is it?" Paul asked impatiently. Jacob took it out and held it up.

"A key?" Jacob said confused.

"Violet, why did you get him a key?" Paul asked.

"It is a key for a garage. I knew Jacob wants to own one so I got him a building that he can use and as soon as he finishes his education or has a mechanic licence whatever is first I don't mind I will tell him where the garage is," I answer.

Jacob lept up and hugged me. "Thank you so much."

"How come she gets a garage and we get shitty presents?" Paul asks and gets glared at by the others.

"Because I am going to be doing other things for you a lot. Things you want or would like but I need to find them or force you to take it. Like with Sam and Emily I am going to pay for whatever they want for their wedding. Emily don't even argue I am going to do the same for everyone else and more," I say. Emily is in shock. Sam isn't

"Violet, you can't do that it's too much," he argues.

"Yes, I can because I can afford it and I am not letting you do otherwise. You guys won't have to budget and can have fun. I might even see you smile since you won't be so stressed so Sammy," I joke and he does smile. "See working already," I say. I then went with Emily and we chatted about what she wanted to do and we called Sam in every now and then when he was needed. I wrote down what I was going to do for the others and she agreed to help. When it got late I said goodbye to everyone and left. Jacob was looking at me funny as if he didn't want me to leave.

"Hey, Jacob can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask him. He nods and gets in the car beside me and closes the door for privacy.

"When your away from me are you in pain and don't you dare lie to me Jacob Ephraim Black," I warn him.

"If I haven't spent time with you yes," he replies hesitantly.

"You idiot why didn't you tell me," I yell and start driving.

"Where are we going," he asks.

"To my house which is where you will be sleeping from now on unless I sleep at your house," I say.

"Whoa, we don't need to share a bed I just need to spend more time together," he explained quickly.

"Idiot, I have a spare room or can sleep in your sister's room. Besides I need to talk to your dad anyway," I shrugged. Jacob tried to get it out of me why I needed to see his dad but I wouldn't tell him. When we got to mine I showed him the room closest to mine and we went to bed. When I woke up in the morning I went downstairs and started to make loads of breakfast as I knew the pack would come soon as I had told them I would make them breakfast. A few minutes before I would be done Jacob came downstairs so I told him to lay the table. When I was done I put all the food on the table and injected myself. Jacob had just finished his first bacon sandwich when the pack came in. They all said hi and sat down.

"Oh, Violet, Sam told me to tell you that Emily asked him to make sure you knew that her little cousin Claire was coming today," Seth said.

"Really, what time? How old is she?" I asked.

"Um, well Claire is five but her little sister who was born two months ago is also coming. Emily agreed to babysit for the day they should be there soon" he answered. I ran and got ready. When I was done I rushed downstairs and told them I would see them all later giving them all a kiss on the head even JACOB! Why did I kiss his head? Oh well, maybe he won't care.

Yeah, doubt that of course, he will care. His imprint just kissed him. Anyways let's go. So I got in my Jeep and drove to Sam and Emily's house. I got there quickly and rushed inside. I saw Emily with a baby in her arms and Sam playing with a little girl.

"Hi, Violet you are here early," Sam said.

"Yeah well, I love kids. Also, Sam, I need to talk to you," I said. He nodded and we went outside.

"Right, so I didn't guess you guys were shifters from what I remembered. I just know things sometimes. I know it sounds crazy you don't have to believe me. I can prove it as I know Quill will imprint on Claire," I say getting straight to the point.

 **A.N: I won't be writing Bella going to Italy. So I thought I would clear it up. Violet booked her a holiday there and they have told Charlie she got hit by a car. Bela will be cremated and with her mother so Violet won't be there. Charlie will go but not Violet as she feels responsible. Hope that cleared it up if not tell me and I will explain. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A.N: Chapter Thirty.**

Sam listened to what I said but I could tell he didn't believe me. But just like I said when Quill walked in.

BAMN. Instant imprint. Emily was furious but I took her aside and showed her the positives. He isn't being a creepy paedophile. But an older brother to her at the moment. She will know Claire is safe as Quill will know if she isn't and she has a free babysitter for until he isn't needed. Emily calmed down a little and didn't like it and had a very long chat with Quill that made him look scared by the end of it. At lunch, I was in the living room with Claire's little sister Maisie. I had her in my arms and was bouncing her up and down pulling funny faces while she laughed. The pack was waiting for lunch to be ready so were in here as well watching either me and Maisie, TV or Quill and Claire who would sometimes run away behind my legs.

"You're really good with Maisie where did you learn to do that?" Embry asked.

"There was a nursery near the school that some kids younger siblings were at during the day as it was a normal school as well as boarding. I helped out in the last two years on the days I had off and I wasn't working at the parlour," I answered.

"So, you have had practice then," Embry said. I nodded.

"Well, you'll be fine then Jake. You won't have to do anything when you guys have pups," Paul says with a laugh. Everyone freezes.

"Paul what the hell!" Jake yells. When he sees it scared Claire he says sorry to Quill. The baby starts crying so I quickly soothe it.

"What, everyone knows it will happen eventually," Paul answers.

"Even if you all think that you can't just go around saying that two people who aren't dating are going to be having kids. Even if that could possibly happen it is way-way too soon for you to say that" Jacob said angrily. I froze.

"Leah, will you take Maisie for a second I need to go heat her bottle for lunch," I said passing her the baby without waiting for an answer.

"Great, just great Paul thanks a lot," Jacob muttered as I left.

I went into the kitchen and got the milk. I was freaking out. I warmed the milk in the microwave and when it was done went back into the room. Took Maisie back and gave her the bottle.

"Violet, I'm sorry what I said was out of line about you and Jacob-," Paul started.

"It's fine, anyways lunch is ready, go eat but I want to tell you all something after, "I said and went into the dining room. I sat on a stool in the kitchen and fed Maisie. During lunch, I chatted with Claire and Emily. The pack wasn't very chatty and kept shooting me looks which Emily caught onto and so kept sending me curious looks as well. When everyone was done I had put Maisie down for a nap and set Claire up in front of the Tv with a movie. I went back to the dining room and sat down.

"Okay, so I wanted to talk to you all about something. I thought I had already told you but I realised I hadn't. Paul joked earlier about me and Jacob having kids and me doing all the work," I started and took a breath.

"Again it was out of line I'm sorry Violet," Paul said.

"It's fine. That didn't bother me. It was a joke but. The thing is that won't happen we won't be having children," I started.

"I know I screwed up Violet, but come on you don't need to rule out children," Jacob exclaimed.

I shook my head. "No. You didn't let me finish. I can't have kids. Because of my stomach condition and how the tube is conditioned if I did ever get pregnant which is a very low possibility. It would either end in miscarriage, stillborn or me and the baby dying," I replied. Everything was silent for a moment and suddenly Jacob stormed out. Embry got up to go after him.

"Embry I know you mean well. But I think if you went out there at the moment he would attack you let me go," I said.

"He could hurt you, Violet," Sam said worriedly.

"Well, I have scars already why not add more. Besides he would never do it on purpose just like you never wanted to," I said before leaving out the door going into the forest. I walked for a few minutes before I called out, "Jacob. Jacob. I need to talk to you come here." A minute later his wolf emerged and he whined.

"I know you are too wound up to talk to me right now but could you sit down and listen," I say gently. He nodded and walked over and sat down. I nodded my head and sat down next to him stroking his fur to calm him down. "I know you aren't angry at me but the situation. That we will never have our own children. But we can. I have eggs on ice and in me, we can have our own kids we would just need a surrogate. Besides if that didn't work we could just adopt. Jacob I have had since I was eleven years old to accept this you have had about ten minutes. It's okay if you haven't come to terms with it. We can talk about it when the time comes. But you need to understand that if I do ever get pregnant I will have to stay with the Cullen's for constant supervision. Or I could die. I promised myself a long time ago if I ever got pregnant I wouldn't abort it unless necessary. Now I am going to stay here for a while and hopefully, you will calm down enough to turn back just give me a warning when you do," I said gently still stroking his fur.

 **A.N: I know short chapter. But I am about to write next. I know it seems that their relationship has moved forward fast but remember they are both feeling the pull of the imprint. I think the story has about ten or fewer chapters left.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A.N: Chapter thirty-one**

Jake turned to face me and rested his head on my lap.

'I feel bad for running out on her I should have stayed and talked to her' I heard Jake think. I froze in my stroking making Jake look at me.

"I think I just heard your thoughts," I whisper like that will make a difference.

'What' I heard him think in my head as he stood up and backed away.

"You just said what. Say something else something random," I told him.

'Uh... Ketchup on ice cream,' he thought.

"Eww ... ketchup on ice cream is what you thought," I grimaced making a face at him. Suddenly he walked off and a few moments later he was back in human form with shorts on looking shocked with a small smile on his face.

"Right, this might be really cool but we need to tell the elders I have never heard about anything like this," he said. I nodded and we walked out back to Sam's. When we got there I knew I would have to tell the truth so I told them to go get the elders and bring them to my house as I had to tell them and the Cullen's something at once. I just hoped it would go well.

I called Jasper on my way home and asked him to bring all of his family to mine as it was important and to warn them the pack would also be there. I figured it would be time to tell them I am from the legend Billy told the night Jake imprinted on me. I also figured it was time to tell them they were from a book. Let's see how that goes down.

 **A.N: I know short chapter but I want suspense. What will happen? How will they react?**


	32. Chapter 32

**A.N: Chapter thirty-two**

I was waiting at the dining room table and I had put multiple bottles of scotch on the table in case the other needed it. I had told the pack I would drive back alone. I had told them to just come on in when they got here. I sat like that silently preparing what I would say until they got here. When the Cullen's came in I told them we should wait for the others. When the pack and elders came in I greeted the elders and told them they had to be open minded.

"So, when I was outside with Jacob earlier he was in wolf form and we found out I could hear his thoughts. I figured you wouldn't believe me so having Edward here would help. Also, if I could try with the other wolves so I could check something as I think I know why," I started. Everyone was shocked for a moment before Edward spoke.

"I'll help but have you tried listening to his thoughts while he is human?" he asked.

"Yes, I tried but it didn't work," I reply. The others took a moment to snap out of it but complied and as I thought I could hear them as well.

"Vi, not that it isn't awesome that you can do this. Why are we here?" Emmett asked confused.

"Well, I am about to tell the pack something you all have a right to know," I answered before taking a deep breath.

"On the night Jacob imprinted on me Billy told a legend that none of us had heard before. About the legend of peace from the ocean. I believe I am the person in the legend. I know self-involved much but listen," I started before they could interrupt. No-one interrupted So I continued. "The legend states that a woman or girl would come to your land and know all your secrets. I do more than you know some I can't say for reasons that should be obvious. I am friends with those around me and loyal of all I love. And I came at a time where you all needed me so that you didn't start a war over the possibility of Bella being turned. I have created a more peaceful relationship between your groups. I have made it so that you stop fighting among yourselves. I got Bella out the situation and made you realise Jasper has so many slip-ups because he feels your hunger as well. I stopped Leah arguing with the boys so much and between themselves. I taught them better control over their anger even Paul. I don't live with either of you on your sides we are on no man's land. I am friend with both of you evenly. You disrespected me and I don't know how I could crush you but I guess that is coming. When you were fighting I needed your help to get out of the way of the truck but you were fighting among yourselves and dragged me into it and I got put in danger. I am now hearing the packs thought in wolf form I'm guessing so they can tell me and I can tell the others. We haven't tested if they can hear each other out of wolf form yet. I did get my strength from a friend as well as a weakness. I did get the sea from a friend in a way," I answer before grabbing the closest bottle and taking a quick shot.

"Right, I know I am about to sound crazy but the reason I know I am her, is because I wasn't always Violet Swan. I was born beforehand and have been reincarnated into her since birth. I was a teenager in the hospital dying of cancer and had the same stomach problem as now. A nurse came and started working in my last three weeks of my life. She brought me some books to read. A series called Twilight. It was about forks. The chief's daughter came back to live with him. Bella Swan. Just Bella. She fell in love with Edward. In the first book. James, Victoria and Laurent are nomads that come while you play baseball just like they did. Except I wasn't there that time and James being the tracker he was tracked, Bella. She got bit but Edward sucked out the venom. In the end, she and Edward go to the prom where Billy gets Jacob to tell Bella they will be watching her. In the next book. Everything is fine until Alice holds Bella a birthday party where Bella cuts her finger on a piece of paper. Jasper feeling everyone hunger lunges for her and Edward pushes her backwards to protect her but she crashes into some glass. Edward decides it is safer if they all leave. So he tells her this in a meadow where Bella has a breakdown and stays there until Sam finds her as part of the search party. Bella goes into depression until Charlie tells her she needs to snap out of it or she will go back to Phoniex with her mother. Bella decides to go out with Jessica and sees Edward hallucination when she does something reckless. She decided to keep doing them. So asks Jake to help her fix up motorbikes. That is fine but Jake has feelings for her in the books as well. He pines after her and when they finally finish the bikes she hurts herself so Jake says no more bike. Everything is fine until Jake phases and ignores her due to Alpha order. So Bella comes to confront him and basically slaps Paul who phases which makes Jacob phase to protect her. Bella finds out about wolves and tells them the vampire they have been chasing was Victoria who is back for revenge of Edward killing James. Oh, and Laurent came back as a favour to Victoria to find Bella alone. One day in a bid to see Edward Bella goes cliff diving except Victoria is in the water from where the pack chased her. Jacob jumps in to save her and Bella got a concussion. Alice shows up telling her she saw a vision of her jumping in the cliff but that the wolves blocked her vision of her safe. Edward calls asking for Charlie but gets Jacob telling him he is planning for a funeral. Edward thinks he means Bella. Alice finds out and the chase after Edward to the Voultorri where they have to stop him from exposing himself and promise Bella will be turned. Simply in the next book Victoria made a newborn army to kill Bella but Jasper trained you and you kicked ass. The Volturi came at the end to see how it turned out and to check on Bella. No one told them of the wolves. Finally the last book. Edward and Bella get married Jacob isn't happy and leaves. He comes back at the wedding and gets angry when she finds out Bella will be human on her honeymoon. Bella convinces Edward to have sex while human and somehow gets pregnant. Now, this is where I get confused as Bella gave birth to the baby and Edward changed her after. The pack was ready to attack the baby as they didn't know if it would be an immortal child or not. But couldn't as Jake imprinted on her. Alice found out that the Volturi were coming for the child, Renessme, Nessie for short. She and Jasper left to find someone like Nessie. The person I told you about in the Amazon. Meanwhile, the Cullen's got witnesses to Nessie to show she isn't an immortal child. When the Volturi came Alice came back and showed a vision of everyone dying including Aro. So he didn't attack them and left them. He promised to check up on them. All of your witnesses left after that and you all lived your lives. The book ends once the witnesses leave. After I read the books we were talking about them what we would do differently. We joked about how is if I was here I wouldn't take any of Edwards depression or any cheek from you all. We joked that if I died I would end up in the story. At the time I was messing around but I have looked back on it and she was asking all the questions. She put me to bed that night and I never woke up. I became Violet Swan. I retained all my memories. I had a photographic memory then as well. I had all the talents I had now I could just never use them as I was stuck in hospital from cancer as they couldn't send me anywhere as I was a ward of the state and I just ended coming back a few weeks later anyway. So I decided I would do as much as possible to not let the story come true. I had no idea about some things. Such as the legend Billy told, Jake imprinting on me and Bella being an utter bitch who was using Jacob but I suppose. Me being here changed things. Don't believe me believe but I'm telling the truth," I finally finished. Everyone was silent. "Oh, help yourself to a drink or to go hunting to process it but I can answer any questions you have," I mentioned. I don't think I have ever seen them all move faster. The Cullen's all left quickly while the pack, elders and Emily were all drinking the scotch. I just sat there until they had processed it. Once the Cullen's came back the pack had finished all the alcohol and they were staring at me.

"So, questions," I said sighing. They all burst out at once so I slammed my hand on the table, "One at a time."

 **A.N: How will they take it? Will they believe her? Did I explain it okay? Any questions just message me. I hope you all liked it. Next chapter hopefully up soon.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A.N: Chapter thirty-three. Someone wanted a chapter of Bella's death so here is what happened.**

Bella POV:

I had just got off the plane in Italy with some help from the stewardess as I still had a broken leg and arm. I can't believe Violet did that. I hoped I would be able to just get away but as soon as I got into the airport to find a taxi. A big vampire I recognised as Dimitri was next to me.

"Shall, we go Isabella," he sneered at me. That was the only time I had seen anything but a smile on his face. It was terrifying. He helped me to the taxi by picking me up but making it look like I was leaning on him. He took me to a black SUV with blackout windows. I got in the back and saw Jane in there glaring and Felix in the front. They were terrifying. The drive was silent but fast due to the speed Felix was driving at. When we arrived. Dimitri picked me up again and sped down to a big room. We came in and I saw Aro, Marcus and Caius on three chairs with many vampires around the edges. Aro stood and walked towards us.

"Isabella. Such a shame you would have made such a good guard member," he spoke coldly.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked terrified. He just stared for a while.

"That is up to my dear brother Caius," he said barely above a whisper but I knew everyone else in the room heard him easily. I turned to Caius. I remember Edward telling me about him. He had no empathy and loved to torture people. I was screwed.

"Wait, I will join the guard please don't kill me," I tried.

Aro POV:

"As much as I would have said yes a few days ago. Now I can't bear to look at you but since we can't punish you until you're a vampire. We will be turning you then deal out your punishment," I said glaring. My guard knew I was angry as I usually had a maniacal look of glee and only when I was really angry did I look angry. Unfortunately, the human didn't know this. I saw a light in her eyes. I figured she thought she would escape.

"But know this Isabella. The transformation will be painful as I will prolong it and make it so you barely have enough venom for it to work and add more venom every few hours. Then once you have transformed we will punish you. When you aren't being punished you will be in a cage built to retain a newborn vampire. Alec will be taking all your sense away while you aren't being tortured. Because what you tried to do to Edward Cullen and plan after that is treason. You would have given away vampires as well as tried to trick a vampire into being your mate," I said eerily and ordered Dimirti and Felix to take her to a cage. When she was out of the room I called Violet.

"Hello, Aro how are you?" she asked.

"Good, I just finished dealing with your sister," I replied.

"Oh, thank you for doing that by the way. She just took it to far or well her future self-did. Anyways move your head away from the phone," she said. I did as told. "HELLO EVERYONE I MISS YOU," she yelled and I saw all the guard smile and they all said hello back. I heard her laugh.

"Well, how are you?" I asked. She then went on to tell me how everything was there and how it was going with the mutt who imprinted on her. She told us it was late there and she would talk to us soon. Once everyone had yelled goodbye I hung up and went to go turn Isabella. How those girls were related I will never know.

 **A.N: Hope you like it. Next chapter up soon.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A.N: Chapter thirty-four**

"So are you telling me that we are all from a book you read in a previous life?" Quill asked.

"Yeah, that's how I knew you would imprint on Claire. I even told Sam about it before it happened," I answer nodding everyone turned to Sam. He just nodded answering the question they were silently asking.

"Look I know it is a lot to believe but if vampires, werewolves and shifters are all real why couldn't this be possible. I mean we could all just be characters in someone story. I just happened to end up in a story I already knew the ending to," I said when everyone was silent for a while.

"Is this how you just know shit?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, but I am also a good judge of character. The way you always tensed when called Mr Hale gave it away as well. But I did sometimes wake up and I would have a notepad by my bed full of weird stuff I had no business knowing not just about you guys but everyone. Also, before you ask there is nothing I could have done to try and prevent things from happening such as Emily's scars or your car crash Billy. I tried. I tried to force my dad to go see you. When that didn't work I tried calling you to delay you, but our phone wasn't working. Same with you Em and Sam. When I tried to stop the crash I tried to change other things. Some things were written in the story that couldn't change. I tried so hard as I knew how much pain you were all in because of it. That's why I always tried to make every memory I could with Sarah happy because I knew she was leaving. Sam if I could have done anything I would have. I did try in fact I looked through the telephone book and online to try and find a number or send something to calm you down when you phased but anything I sent always got returned. Never even made it here," I spoke sadly staring at the table.

"So you came from another life to this world?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, can imagine how freaked out I was seen as I went from being a teenager to a baby that couldn't walk or do anything that I knew how to do. That's how I and Isabella survived to live with Renee woman forgot to cook half the time. Also, it took me three years to figure out I was in this world as I had to watch out for Isabella and her stupid baby self and couldn't do much. As soon as I figured out I started planning what to do and how I could try and change the story for the better. It was pure coincidence I ran into Victoria and James. I was at the parlour shop closing up when they came in. I recognised what they were straight away and called them out on their bullshit. They came in for a meal but as I wasn't appetising or intimidated it wasn't any fun. Also, we got along well since then we were friends. Me going to the Volturi was on purpose. Someone in the school was offered to go paint for them. I was the only one who could afford it and was so far ahead it didn't matter. So I went at just thirteen years old to a castle of vampires. When I came in they all had contacts trying to fool me. When Aro took my hand he was shocked he couldn't find anything. His face was priceless," I laughed. "I mock-whispered to him, 'Done trying to see my past. Why don't you take out the contacts I'm sure they aren't comfortable,'. After that, we all got along great and I started visiting every summer. I even brought Vicky and James with me. I started to invest in things I knew would succeed at a young age. I invested at five years old a hundred pounds into Apple and Samsung a few years later. I kept investing in other things as I got older. I also started doing my own jobs and even have a small business. I wanted to be well off so I could help people and have a nice life. My other one sucked. I had no family, a stomach condition which I still have as I that was part of what I said the night I talked to Janice the nurse. I got cancer a year later that just came back more aggressive each time. Actually Janice probably just sent me here as I knew my days were numbered so I probably died of natural causes and she sent me here. Any other questions," I say.

"Would you not come here if you could?" Seth asked.

"No, I love this second chance. I think I was sent here for a purpose and if that was to give you all a kick up the arse to stop you from following this version of Bella around then so be it. If it was to help you all or just to be part of this then here I am," I answer.

"So, you know loads about us. Personal stuff," Paul clarified.

"Well in a way not everything as some of you wasn't main characters but enough," I said.

"Do you know who my dad is?" Embry asked. All of the pack looked at me.

"I do. Do you want me to tell you in private?" I reply.

"No, tell me now," he commands.

"Joshua Uley," I said. He and Sam looked at each other glanced outside then went outside to talk.

"So, I have a question," Emmett said breaking the silence. I nodded. "Did you look like this in your past life?" he asked.

"Well, I had the same eyes. My hair was really dark brown that in certain lights looked purple. I was going to get tattoo's but then my cancer came back viciously and it was too dangerous as they didn't know if my body would be able to take the pain. I did have the rest of it thought before I got cancer I was healthy as I had a balanced diet through the stomach injections and worked out as I do now," I answered. "So, you believe me?" I asked hesitantly.

 **A.N: Hope you liked this chapter. I will be skipping some months as nothing important will happen and I want to get to Jacob and Violet's relationship.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A.N: Chapter thirty-four**

"So are you telling me that we are all from a book you read in a previous life?" Quill asked.

"Yeah, that's how I knew you would imprint on Claire. I even told Sam about it before it happened," I answer nodding everyone turned to Sam. He just nodded answering the question they were silently asking.

"Look I know it is a lot to believe but if vampires, werewolves and shifters are all real why couldn't this be possible. I mean we could all just be characters in someone story. I just happened to end up in a story I already knew the ending to," I said when everyone was silent for a while.

"Is this how you just know shit?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, but I am also a good judge of character. The way you always tensed when called Mr Hale gave it away as well. But I did sometimes wake up and I would have a notepad by my bed full of weird stuff I had no business knowing not just about you guys but everyone. Also, before you ask there is nothing I could have done to try and prevent things from happening such as Emily's scars or your car crash Billy. I tried. I tried to force my dad to go see you. When that didn't work I tried calling you to delay you, but our phone wasn't working. Same with you Em and Sam. When I tried to stop the crash I tried to change other things. Some things were written in the story that couldn't change. I tried so hard as I knew how much pain you were all in because of it. That's why I always tried to make every memory I could with Sarah happy because I knew she was leaving. Sam if I could have done anything I would have. I did try in fact I looked through the telephone book and online to try and find a number or send something to calm you down when you phased but anything I sent always got returned. Never even made it here," I spoke sadly staring at the table.

"So you came from another life to this world?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, can imagine how freaked out I was seen as I went from being a teenager to a baby that couldn't walk or do anything that I knew how to do. That's how I and Isabella survived to live with Renee woman forgot to cook half the time. Also, it took me three years to figure out I was in this world as I had to watch out for Isabella and her stupid baby self and couldn't do much. As soon as I figured out I started planning what to do and how I could try and change the story for the better. It was pure coincidence I ran into Victoria and James. I was at the parlour shop closing up when they came in. I recognised what they were straight away and called them out on their bullshit. They came in for a meal but as I wasn't appetising or intimidated it wasn't any fun. Also, we got along well since then we were friends. Me going to the Volturi was on purpose. Someone in the school was offered to go paint for them. I was the only one who could afford it and was so far ahead it didn't matter. So I went at just thirteen years old to a castle of vampires. When I came in they all had contacts trying to fool me. When Aro took my hand he was shocked he couldn't find anything. His face was priceless," I laughed. "I mock-whispered to him, 'Done trying to see my past. Why don't you take out the contacts I'm sure they aren't comfortable,'. After that, we all got along great and I started visiting every summer. I even brought Vicky and James with me. I started to invest in things I knew would succeed at a young age. I invested at five years old a hundred pounds into Apple and Samsung a few years later. I kept investing in other things as I got older. I also started doing my own jobs and even have a small business. I wanted to be well off so I could help people and have a nice life. My other one sucked. I had no family, a stomach condition which I still have as I that was part of what I said the night I talked to Janice the nurse. I got cancer a year later that just came back more aggressive each time. Actually Janice probably just sent me here as I knew my days were numbered so I probably died of natural causes and she sent me here. Any other questions," I say.

"Would you not come here if you could?" Seth asked.

"No, I love this second chance. I think I was sent here for a purpose and if that was to give you all a kick up the arse to stop you from following this version of Bella around then so be it. If it was to help you all or just to be part of this then here I am," I answer.

"So, you know loads about us. Personal stuff," Paul clarified.

"Well in a way not everything as some of you wasn't main characters but enough," I said.

"Do you know who my dad is?" Embry asked. All of the pack looked at me.

"I do. Do you want me to tell you in private?" I reply.

"No, tell me now," he commands.

"Joshua Uley," I said. He and Sam looked at each other glanced outside then went outside to talk.

"So, I have a question," Emmett said breaking the silence. I nodded. "Did you look like this in your past life?" he asked.

"Well, I had the same eyes. My hair was really dark brown that in certain lights looked purple. I was going to get tattoo's but then my cancer came back viciously and it was too dangerous as they didn't know if my body would be able to take the pain. I did have the rest of it thought before I got cancer I was healthy as I had a balanced diet through the stomach injections and worked out as I do now," I answered. "So, you believe me?" I asked hesitantly.

 **A.N: Hope you liked this chapter. I will be skipping some months as nothing important will happen and I want to get to Jacob and Violet's relationship.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A.N: Chapter thirty-six. This will start in Jacob's point of view. Hope you like.**

I left Violet's house smiling. It actually took me a minute to shift I was too happy. As soon as I phased I heard Seth and Leah's thoughts.

 _Where is Quill? He needs to be here before we can leave you on patrol_ grumbled Leah.

 _He is probably with Claire. He imprinted give him a break_ Seth said trying to calm her.

 _Jacob was with his imprint he is on time_ she argued. With the reminder of Violet, I thought about how she agreed to go on a date with me

 _She what_ Leah yelled in her head. I replayed what happened ignoring last night and this morning.

 _Well, where are you taking her?_ she asked.

 _Not sure it needs to be great. But I can't afford to take her to all the nice places she is used to_ I worried.

 _You idiot Jacob Black. If you think that is a good idea for a date you really don't know your imprint at all_ Leah responded harshly. Before I could ask her what she meant, Quill phased in apologising for being late and she phased out. I decided to go to Sam and Emily's house after patrolling and ask for help with what to do for a date.

When I got there I went into the kitchen looking for Emily.

"Emily, I need your help. I got Violet to agree to go on a date with me but I have no idea where to take her. I can't afford all the fancy thing's she likes to do," I whined sitting down at the counter.

I suddenly got hit around the head with a spoon.

"You idiot Jacob Black don't you know your imprint at all?" she said glaring at me.

"That's what Leah said and stop hanging out with Violet she is turning you violent," I complained rubbing my head where it was still stinging.

"When have you ever known your imprint to do anything fancy. Every time she has to do something fancy she hates it. She flunks of new years and can't wait to get out of the uncomfortable clothes. Although she would never take off her heels," Emily replied rolling her eyes at the end.

"Well, she is used to nice things. I want to do something nice for her but can't afford it," I complained.

"Then do something nice and prove that you know her. Think of something fun to do," she told me going back to make lunch for Claire. As if on cue Maisie started crying. I got up and went to calm her down. I tried doing what Violet was doing yesterday. It worked so I brought her into the kitchen.

"Hey, Em does Maisie need feeding?" I asked. She nodded distractedly.

"Yeah milk in a bottle in fridge put it in the microwave for thirty seconds," she said putting food on the plate and calling for Claire. Who promptly came running in and sat down at the counter while I fed Maisie.

"Jake," Em said quietly. I looked up at her. "How are you doing with the whole she can't have kids things," she asked.

"I was upset but when she came out she explained we could use a surrogate with her eggs as she got some frozen when she was younger. She had to think about it all at twelve Em. How is that fair? I calmed down but every time I think about it I get sad. There is a chance she could still get pregnant but it is slim. She understood it might take a while for me to process and was calming down when we realised she could hear. That's when everything else happened," I responded.

"Okay, but if you ever need to talk you can come to me," Emily said. I smiled and nodded my thanks to her. I finished feeding Maisie and we were silent until the pack came in. I asked them all for help with what I could do with Violet as a date and they came up with some ideas. After they finished congratulating me that is. When we finally thought of something it was time to patrol again. The next two days flew by. I either spent time patrolling, sleeping at Violet's in the spare room, planning the date or at Violet's with the pack eating while she worked and occasionally came to change her water or chat instead of painting. Today was the day of the date and to say I was nervous was an understatement. Right time to go get Violet.


	37. Chapter 37

**A.N: Chapter thirty-seven**

I had just put on my shoes when there was a knock on the door. I felt my brows furrow. Who could that be? I went and opened the door and Jacob was there. Why did he knock? I thought so I said it.

"Because if we are going on a date I thought I should be polite," he responded grinning, "Also, you look lovely," he finished. I looked down at my skinny jeans, white pointed six-inch heels and v neck white top that was tight but flared at the arms.

"Not under or overdressed?" I questioned. He thought for a moment.

"No you will be fine," he said.

"Glad you thought it over," I replied happily. "Well, shall we go then," I suggested. He nodded and went to his truck. "Jacob I love your truck but I was wondering. Do you want to drive one of mine where you get to drive? And I swear it isn't because I would be embarrassed I mean you built the thing and some of my cars looked like that," I said.

"Can, I pick the car," he responded smirking.

"Well, I suppose that is fair," I nodded smiling. So we went to the garage and he had been thinking for about five minutes.

"You, realise that you will probably have another chance to drive one. Also aren't you worried about running late," I mentioned. His eyes widened comically and he quickly chose the Lamborghini Veneno. We got in and he drove us to Seattle. He parked the car and we walked to a small little cafe to have lunch. It was really cute. We had lunch (well he had food and I had a milkshake) and talked the whole time to get to know each other. There were no awkward silences. After lunch, which he insisted to pay for, we started to walk in what I thought was the direction of the car.

"This has been a great date Jake I am glad we did this," I said smiling up at him. Even though I was in heels he still towered over me.

"Well, that's nice but it isn't over yet. We have to walk a little bit but then we are there," he replied smirking. So we did. It was another five minutes before Jacob stopped me and covered my eyes. "It's a surprise," he said when he saw me open my mouth. So I stayed quiet. We walked for a little longer before he took his hands off my eyes. We were at a carnival. It was amazing.

"I love it, Jake. I haven't been to a carnival in ages," I said smiling at him before hugging him. Jake and I spent the rest of the afternoon at the carnival going on rides. We went on everything at least twice. We ended with a ride on the biggest rollercoaster that he had to convince me into going on. It was fun and we went on the stools and he won me a massive teddy bear along with some others. I had a dolphin, wolf (picking the colour closest to his obviously), giraffe, teddy, monkey and octopus. Jake was holding them apart from the wolf it was funny. But, when we got back to the car it was a problem as we realised the Lamborghini was definitely not built for all these toys. So we got in and shoved them in as well as we could. A lot of them went by my feet and arms. It was difficult but funny at the same time. When we got back in the garage. I shoved them out the car then got out.

"Well, not the most comfortable ride back but we can learn for next time," I said dropping the stuffed animals on the couch.

"Next time," Jacob grinned.

"Yeah, I wouldn't oppose to doing this again," I told him smiling. "Do you have patrol?" I asked.

"No, why?" he said.

"Wondering if you wanted to watch a movie without me falling asleep on you," I joked.

"Sure, and if you fall asleep I won't mind," he flirted.

"Look at you getting confident," I teased. He suddenly looks uncertain. "Jake it's fine now come to sit and if I do fall asleep could you please bring me to my bed and take my shoes off, possibly even stay to be a hot water bottle," I joke.

"Sure," he nodded. So we watched a movie. I didn't end up falling asleep but Jake stayed the night anyway. In the morning I was tucked into his chest. He was awake before me this time.

"Morning," I said sitting up and stretching.

"Good morning," he responded. I hopped into the shower while he went into the other bathroom to do the same. When I got downstairs he was already eating breakfast.

"Violet," he said and I could hear hoe hesitant he was in his voice. I looked up at him from my injection. "Did you mean what you said about going on another date?" he asked.

I finished injecting myself before sitting next to him. "Yes, I did I realised last night I trust you and if you would agree I think we could start dating. But take things slow," I suggested.

"I think I could agree to that," he said smiling.


	38. Chapter 38

**A.N: Chapter thirty-eight**

After the date, Jake and I started to spend more time together. Over the next few months, we went on a few more dates. Even though I started hanging out with him more he had school and I had work. I still made sure time I saw the Cullen's I regularly went round for 'dinner' or after they finished school. I didn't only go when I knew Jacob was on patrol. I made it clear to him I wouldn't lose them as friends. It had been four months until we kissed and I had to tell him it was fine. We had got back from our date and we had gone into the kitchen for a drink for me and food for him.

"Thank's for tonight Jake, it was lovely," I said.

"Yeah, well I love spending time with you so don't worry," he said. We looked at each other for a moment before he walked over to me put me on the counter looked at my eyes. I nodded while looking at him and the next moment he was kissing me. It wasn't a sweet kiss or gentle like most first kisses. It was hungry, forcefull like we both needed it. When we stopped for air I looked at him and smiled.

"Finally, I thought you were fucking blind," I said laughing a little. He looked at me confused. "I was sending signals to you for a week to kiss me. Unfortunately, you haven't noticed," I told him.

"A week. I could have kissed you a week ago and you would have been fine with it," he said. When I nodded he sighed.

"Well, you can always make up for lost time," I said smirking. He looked at me again before kissing me. After that, he would always kiss me every time I came in the room either the cheek, head or lips. I remember the first time we kissed in front of the pack he had come in from patrol for dinner. I had told Em I would do dinner for the pack tonight. When he came in the others apart from him and Jared was eating. He came over to greet me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I think nearly all of them dropped their cutlery or their food dropped out of their mouths in shock. We had to face questioning for about ten minutes before everyone went back to eating. Needless to say, they were shocked.

Over these months I had decided we should try and test out me hearing the others and them talking to each other out of wolf form. They could now block their thoughts from each other when it was only two other wolves. It was slow progress but I knew they all enjoyed the small privacy they were starting to gain. It was nearly time for Jake to graduate so I helped him, Embry and Quill study by testing them as I knew all the answers with my memory. They all passed their exams and graduated. I and Jake talked and he decided he would open up the garage now as he was eighteen which he had to be to let that happen. Jake's birthday went with a party between the pack and a bonfire. He would go on a small mechanics course. All the pack now had somewhere to work. Jake and I owned the place but it was okay as now if they got worked up there was no risk of being fired for storming for just running off to phase. The boys who didn't know what they were doing I paid for them to do a mechanics course with Jake. Everything was going well.

We told my dad we were dating a few days after our first kiss. He was happy as he always saw Jacob as a son. Jacob was scared he wouldn't accept it. The pack and I found it hilarious to watch him pace back and forth in the living room. I eventually told him to shut up and act rational or we wouldn't tell him. Seen as Billy knew and I loved him and he loved me. There was no problem. Jacob was surprised he didn't threaten him not to hurt me but I just reassured him that was because my dad knew he wouldn't have to do anything as I could handle myself. Dad was still sad about Bella's death but he was happy I was happy. I felt bad for killing Bella but Jazz would always remind me that she was going to drain the whole town including him if I hadn't stopped her. Four months after Jake graduated I talked to Billy about helping fix up the res a bit. So I donated money to the council to fix up the school. That was amusing as the reservation kids had to go to forks while their school was being fixed. The Cullen's and the pack had a hard time at sharing and blamed me for the whole thing. I also donated to help fix the building they used as a village meeting hall. I also paid for their house to get fixed. I helped with the building work when I wasn't busy painting or writing songs, so did the pack.

I helped Emily plan her wedding. It was beautiful. We arranged it for the beach. It took some work and I had to make Emily stay away from the setting up as I think she might have killed the boys otherwise. She looked beautiful on the day her dress was elegant and covered in lace. I hadn't let her worry about money as I prefer to help my friends than worry about the price. I let them use my private Island for their honeymoon which they thanked me for a lot.

My eighteenth birthday came and went with me spending the day with my dad to celebrate and remember Bella. I had a short phone call with Renee and spent the evening at my house with the pack and Cullen's. It was fun. It was fun teasing Edward as the pack could now communicate to each other's mind while blocking him out so they could prank him. Victoria, Laurent and James came down for the party. It was nice to see them again. James was pissed he didn't get to kill Bella. Edward had handled it well and we had talked. He said he was sad she was using him but now he had a chance to find his real mate. I told them not to get me gifts but they didn't listen. As they knew I didn't like many material things it was nice they had got me mostly supplies for art or photos.

After, my birthday me and Jake decided to move in with each other. Well, he basically moved whatever was still at his house as he basically lived in my house at that point. The pack kept teasing us saying that we were already married. It was mostly Jared and Paul but I knew they did it because they worried about me. Jacob freaked out a bit when I focused on work too much and had to physically remove me from the room to make sure I took an injection of some kind. Jacob and I hadn't had sex yet because I was waiting for the right time. I mean I wanted to I just didn't want the pack to be able to hear so I decided to wait until they wouldn't hear his thoughts. But that came and went and still I didn't make a move. Jacob said he was fine with it but I could tell he wanted to. I wanted to but I knew I wasn't ready and knew I would know when I was. We nearly did a few times before I realised what we were doing or got interrupted. I thought it would take forever for me to be ready when I realised I knew exactly when it should happen.

 **A.N: I will have two or three more chapters after this. I know the end of this chapter was rushed but I lost motivation to write those chapters. Hope you have enjoyed this story while it lasts don't forget to read the last two chapters after this one.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A.N: Chapter thirty-nine. This has a sex scene. You are warned.**

I was out shopping for decorations for Jacob's nineteenth birthday party when I walked past a shop and something caught my eye, I had a great idea. I quickly went-in and brought what caught my eye hiding that bag away from the others. When I came back-home I hid the bag in my part of the wardrobe as he never went to my part as he claimed he would just make it messy. I went back downstairs and called whoever was on patrol as we found out that was one of my powers. It turned out to be Embry and Quill. I put the decorations in bags they could hold with there teeth and told them to go bring them to Emily. They did as asked. The next day I got to Emily and Sam's after midday to-help set up. We had to collect loads of driftwood and set up the lanterns around where we put the fire and the path from Emily to Sam's to the beach. Jacob knew about the party seen as he had to collect fire for it, but I told him after that to go home and get ready. I decided to go get Billy as him and the elders were coming down for dinner and then leaving us all to it. When I and Billy arrived at the beach I called for one of the boys to push him along the sand. We had only been there for a few minuets when Jake pulled up. Evryone said happy birthday to him even though they had seen him already that day. I was sitting with Billy talking to him in Quilette as I had asked him-to give me lessons when Jake came over and picked me up.

"Jake put me down," I groaned.

"But, what if I don't want to," he said with a cheeky grin.

"But, I was talking to Billy," I pouted.

"Surely, you wouldn't upset the birthday boy," he argued.

I sighed. "Fine, I will carry on talking to your dad about your birthday present later," I said pretending to be sad.

"Birthday present, well can't stop such important matter's being discussed," he said and sat down with me on his lap next to his dad. Billy laughed and I smirked before going back to our conversation that had absolutely nothing to do with his present not that he would know as he can't speak fluent Quilette as he doesn't practise. When I finished talking to him I stood up and took Jake's hand.

"Come on birthday boy let's get you some food before your stomach combusts. I'll make you and old Quill a plate as well Billy," I said. Billy nodded in reply and Old Quill smiled at me. Jacob came with me. I left Jake next to his dad to eat when I gave old Quill his plate and went and got Billy some. When I came back Jake was done. Since everyone else was still eating or going for seconds and it was still early I suggested Jake and I went into the water. So we messed around for a while and then the pack and other imprints joined us. After an hour Sam took the elders home before driving back. We continued the party until the evening. Present were handed out, I got Jake a car that he wanted but needed work and promised to help he rebuild it but I left the body at home so I could make sure he had enough sleep. Around nine we all got ready to go which was when imprints had to go to bed (Claire) or home (Kim). I and Jake packed-up all the stuff and poured water on the fire before getting in our cars and going home. When we got there we both parked in the garage and Jake saw that the body for his car was under a tarp. He was surprised he hadn't noticed. I could tell he wanted to have a look but didn't want to leave me.

"I can see you want to have a look so go. Investigate the car. But you have an hour then I am demanding we spend some time together. I will be in our room checking my emails then having a shower," I said smiling at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You promise you don't mind. We can watch a movie if you want," he suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"I promise I will be fine. Besides, it's your birthday it's about what you want to do," I said leaning up and kissing his chin as that is all I could reach even on my tip-toes. He smirked before leaning down and kissing me properly.

"Forgot to say thanks for the present," he said.

"Your welcome," I said before winking and going upstairs. It only took me twenty minuets to check my email. I had a shower which took twenty-five minuets. I only had fifteen minuets until he came upstairs. That was something I loved about Jacob if he said he would come up in five minuets he would do that. He wold constantly look up at the clock so he wouldn't worry me. I quickly dried my hair before going into the wardrobe and getting the little bag and putting on the clothes inside. By the time I was done I had two minuets left. I quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I heard him come up the stairs.

"Vi, I'm in the room," he called out so I wouldn't get scared.

"Okay, give me a minuet," I said before putting the tap on. "So, did you have a nice birthday?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah, it was great. Vi, the car is perfect thank you so much," he replied.

"Well, I am just happy you liked the presents I got you," I say turning off the tap and going to the door.

"Presents? Vi, you only got me one," he said confused. I unlocked the door and walked out.

"Oh, yeah you haven't unwrapped the second one yet," I said smirking and pointing to my chest. He stood there for a moment eyes wide, only in boxers from where he was getting changed for bed, probably taking it in. I had decided tonight was the perfect night. I had gone in Anne Summers and brought a sexy black little number that had a small pair of lace knickers and lace bra along with some black heels and stockings. I had then got a clip on Bow and put it on the front of my bra so it covered my chest. He closed his mouth but still didn't say anything.

"I guess you need some help unwraping then," I said before uncliping the bow and dropping it on the floor. Before walking to him slowly. Now the Box was gone he could see a lot more flesh. When I got near him I wrapped my arm around his neck (thank goodness for heels), pulled myself flush to him and pulled his head down so my mouth was at his ear and face basically in my chest.

"Do, you like your present," I asked lowly before kissing his Jaw and down his throat. SuddenlyJacob picked me up so my legs wrapped around him and pushed us into a wall my shoes fell off on impact.

"I love it, but there is too much covering the present still," he said before moving his hands to my back trying to unclip the bra.

"looks like you need some help," I smirked before unclasping it at the front. He looked happy and put out at the same time. "don't worry even if you can't unclasp this bra there will be more chances and I still love you," I said kissing his lips. He pulled back to look at me wide eyes. I realised this is the first time I told him I loved him. He had already said it knowing I wouldn't say it back. He smiled so wide it looked painfull then I hugged him and he remembered the position we were in. His eyes looked lustful as he looked down at me. He suddenly attacked my neck while is got out of the bra. When that happened I heard a low growl come out of him that instantly made me wet. He must have smelt it because the next thing I knew we were on the bed with him leaning over me trailing kisses to my lower stomach. I stopped him and he looked so regretful and got off me as fast as possible. He sat at the end of the bed with his head in his hands. I realised he thought he had gone to far I stood up infront of him and pulled his hands away from his face and made him look at me.

"You did nothing wrong. I just felt it was unfair you were about to take care of me when it's your present and your birthday," I said before sitting on his lap and moving the boxers out the way so his very large erect penis could come out. "Lucky, lucky me," I whispered before looking at him. I started to kiss him and as I did so I moved my hand so I was giving him a hand job slowly. I could tell it was taking a lot for him to pay attention to me at the same time so I started to suck on his neck and once I had given him a hickey I kissed back to his lips. Once I was sure he was into the kiss I rose up and sat onto him so we were connected. He gasped at that. I had crotchless panties on, so It was possible without getting dressed. I started to go up and down on his dick. But that only lasted a few minuets before Jacob switched positions so he was laying down and I over him, to then him over me controlling the speed. We didn't stop exploring each other the whole time until we got close. All we could do was moan and hold the other. We came at the same time with the others name on our lips. But Jacob wasn't done there. He pulled out of me and slowly started making his way down my body. He ripped off the knickers somehow without hurting me but did rip them in the process. When they were out of the way he started to suck on my clit and poke his tongue inside me. I became putty in his hands. I put my hands in his hair trying to raise up to him but he held me down by the waist. Suddenly he wasn't holding me down I had no time to question why before one of his fingers were in me going in and out. He fingered me until I cam with a cry of his name. I then decided it was his turn. Once I could feel my legs again I kneeled and pushed him down so he was lying and did the same as him but took longer to get there and I started slowly. He was in agony. I could see him restraining himself. I broke his resolve when I very slowly with my tongue went from the bottom to the top and swirled my tounge around quick. As soon as my mouth was off him he had me laying down and him thrusting into me. I can't say I didn't enjoy it as it was my plan. We kept at it for another half hour to forty-five minuets before we couldn't. I picked up the bow that was near the bed.

"So like your present?" I asked.

"Nothing will top it," he smirked before kissing me on the lips.

 **A.N: Hope you liked this chapter and the next chapter will be the last one.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A.N: Chapter Forty. This will be the last chapter. I will be writing a new story. Not sure what it is called. It will, however, be a harry potter fanfiction.**

The next morning I wake up in Jacob's arms. I stay there for a while just trailing my finger's on his arms and chest. After around ten minutes he starts to stir. When he opens his eyes and looks at me he smiles and gives me a kiss.

"Morning," he says sleepily.

"Morning," I answer.

"Last night was amazing," he says burying his head in my shoulder and I put my hands through his hair.

"It was. But we need to get up as it is past ten," I say sighing. He sighs and sits up. We get showered and dressed and open the windows to get some fresh air. When we came downstairs he quickly had breakfast and went on patrol. I went and got some work done. When he came back he worked on his car and I carried on working. I was finishing up a painting when the phone rang. It was someone asking for a painting. They would need it to be delivered to Texas. I had a great idea. When I hung up the phone I called jazz.

"Hey, Jazz I was wondering if you are busy on Sunday?" I ask when he picks up.

"No, why?" he asks unsure.

"Well, I have a painting that needs to be delivered to Texas. I was wondering if you would drop it off for me?" I reply. He thinks it over for a moment.

"Sure. Just tell me when it is done," he answers.

"Thanks, Jazz. I owe you," I say excited before hanging up. I decide I have done enough work for today so clean up my brushes and go to see Jake. When I go in he is under the car. I sneak up and fiddle with the inside of the engine for a bit. I tighten some loose screws and step back. I tap the top of the car.

"Jake, you okay. You have been out here all day," I say. He comes out from under the car.

"Yeah, I am just excited to be doing this for fun and not work," he says smiling.

"Good, I'm glad you like it," I smile at him.

"Well, I must say your presents so far have been amazing. Especially the one you gave me last night," he says coming over to me and kissing me gently.

"Yes, well as much fun as it was. I am covered in paint and you are covered in grease. Sorry, but I need a shower," I say pulling back before going upstairs. I went and got in the shower. I had just washed the shampoo when I felt arms snake around my waist and Jake kiss my neck. I jump before turning in his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"What? I realised I was greasy and well your in the shower so I thought we could save water and shower together," he said faking innocence.

"So, your only reason was to save water?" I questioned not believing him for a second. He nods seriously and I roll my eyes before pulling him down to my level. Needless to say, that shower definitely didn't save any water.

Jake would go to work around ten each day while I stayed at home and either painted or wrote songs depending on if I had ordered paintings to deliver. It took another two years before the Cullen's had to leave because people were asking questions. It was a hard goodbye but they promised to come to visit and we promised to all meet up during a holiday they had when they weren't at school. It took another few months for Sam to stop phasing. Jacob then became Alpha and everyone was at the house more. It was a nice change. But I did need to remind them that I had work and couldn't spend all my time cooking mainly as I forgot to cook for myself. Jake continued to take me on dates every few months. I knew he felt bad the pack was always at home but I loved it. I went to boarding school so was used to it. Five months after Sam stopped phasing Jacob proposed on a date where we had gone in the forest and he had taken me to a small clearing that was covered in flowers. We decided not to get married for a few years until we weren't as young so people wouldn't assume I was pregnant. Which definitely wasn't the case which if I wasn't nearly infertile probably would have been. Jake and I were very active in the bedroom as he usually couldn't watch me get dressed without getting worked up. He blamed it on the wolf whereas I just called him horny.

I finally convinced Jared to let me help him pay for the engagement ring he was getting for Kim it was that or a house. Jared and Kim got married a few months later. I told Kim I would pay for her dress so she could find that perfect one without worrying. Again I let Jared and Kim use the Island. Leah and I were bridesmaids. Leah was doing well. She had found her imprint when she was in Seattle one day. Turns out he lived there. She was really close to not phasing so she could move there. It would have happened sooner but she had to phase to prove to him she wasn't joking. Seth was sad she was moving but understood it. The pack was slowly becoming smaller and no more boys were phasing as the Cullen's had left. When Jake turned twenty-one we decided to get married. It was bigger than any of the pack's weddings as I had a lot of people to invite. I invited the Voultori, well the main ones I was friends with, the Cullen's, and a few friends from boarding school. We had to have the wedding in Seattle so we didn't risk anyone phasing due to the number of vampires there. It was a lot easier to plan as I didn't worry about money. Jake was a little annoyed I got paid more than him but after a few arguments about that he learned to accept it would always happen. Jake was determined to hide part of the honeymoon from me. He had planned a two week trip after the first week on the Island. It turned out to be two weeks travelling across parts of Europe. We went to France, Spain, Germany, Italy, England and Switzerland. Jake could still phase so I would ride on him while we travelled from place to place with the luggage strapped to him. It was amazing.

When we got back I was debating something. I decided to talk to Jake about a few weeks later. I thought it was time to put one of my eggs in someone else with his sperm. When I suggested it he agreed straight away. So we picked out our surrogate from the volunteers. The last few months she stayed with us. She gave birth to our two twin boys, Zack and Fred. We loved them both so much. The pack doted on them. I knew already they would be spoilt. Dad and Billy adored them and would babysit for us when we needed a night to ourselves. Jake was still the Alpha and was happy with it. He decided to step down when he turned twenty-seven. The boys were three and were going to notice. Around that time we decide to have another baby and this time got a girl. Her big brothers were very protective. I thought of a name and Jake agreed. We were now on the way home to greet everyone. When we came in everyone was there smiling.

"Well, Zack Fred why don't you tell everyone her name," I told the boys. They nodded.

"Sarah, Esme Black," they said at the same time. Billy was shocked. We let him hold her first. She was passed around the room everyone loved her. She had a darker skin tone than her brothers my eyes and her dad's hair. The boys both had one of my eyes and one of Jacobs they had brown hair with streaks that were purple or blue. Everyone loved her and just like the boys were spoiled.

It was a year later that we decided to meet the Cullen's on the private Island. We had stayed in contact but we hadn't told them about the kids. When we arrived it was around five in the morning. We had all slept on the plane. The Cullen's were all here. Jake went first to tell them we had a surprise. I had shields around the kids so they couldn't sense them. Jake came back to help me bring them in. The boys were asleep and so was Sarah. When we came in I went first. They were all shocked but when Jake came in their eyes bulged. I went and put Sarah down on our bed and saw Jake putting the boys in their room as I went past. I came downstairs to see them all still staring at the spot we disappeared. Jake came down a few moments later hugging me and giving me a kiss on the head.

"Didn't even wake up they were out of it," he said. We went and sat on the sofa next to each other. Carlisle snapped out of it first.

"I thought you couldn't have kids," he said.

"I can't we used a surrogate," I shrugged.

"So they are yours," Rose said looking up the stairs with longing.

"Yeah, The boys are nearly five and the girl is just one," Jake spoke smiling.

"What are their names?" Alice asked. I was about to answer when Sarah cried. I smiled and went to get her. When I came down she was awake.

"Jake, can you make her a bottle please?" I asked.

"Sure," he said and went to the kitchen kissing both our heads on the way past.

"Well, this is Sarah Esme Black. Named after both our mothers," I said. Esme was shocked.

"But - but I 'm- I'm not," she said shocked.

"Well, you might as well be. I told my mother I had children and she said congratulations not even asking for their names before hanging up," I said glaring at her a little.

"Now, get over here and meet your honorary granddaughter, you to Carlisle," I said softly. They came closer and Sarah hid her face in my neck.

"Come now love, this is Carlisle and Esme. Remember mummy told you about them. They are your pops and nona," I said trying to get her to open up. She moved her head to look at them and smiled. Jake came in at that point and took her from my arms.

"What's this my Sare bear pretending to be shy. Didn't know you had it in you? Now, why don't you say hello," he suggested. She shook her head. "No, well I will have to tickle it out of you. So he started to tickle her and throw her in the air a foot. She squealed and giggled. Which made the boys wake up.

"What's wrong with Sare?" Zack asked.

"Nothing, daddy it trying to get her to say hi. How about you boys want to say hi to your pops and nona?" I ask. They finally see the other people in the room. They both smile cheekily and bow.

"Zack Jasper Black," "Fred Teddy Black,"

"At your service," they finish.

They run to me and I pick them both up. I have got strong with the twins and have made sure to keep lifting weights so I could do that. Jake doesn't let me do it often. The boys love me picking them up so always do it when Jake is busy.

"Well, my terrors this is Carlisle or Pops. This is Esme or nona. Now, these are some of mummies, favourite people. That is Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper or Jazz, and Emmett or Tedy bear," I say and they all wave at their names.

"Hey, we have the same name," they say pointing to the respective vampire.

"Right, boys do you remember what I and daddy said about how the pack could hurt you if you ruff house too much. Well the same for the Cullen's all of them even Alice," I said. They could tell I was serious so nodded and I let them down. They ran over and started hugging everyone. I went and made food knowing they would be hungry soon. Jake came in just as it was done with the boys. He served them food while Zack injected my tummy. The boys liked doing it as the thought I was sick and liked helping mummy. They took it in turns of days. I left the boys to breakfast and went to find my Princess. Only to see she was being tickle attacked by Emmett.

"Teddy bear as much as I love she is happy I need to change her," I said holding out my arms. He sighed and gave her to me. I went upstairs and changed her. I turned around and saw Rose there watching.

"Want to hold her?" I ask. She nods and comes in. Rose doesn't say anything but rocks her and lets her play with her air. "Rose, I hope you don't mind as we didn't consult you but you and Edward are her Godparents," I said smiling. She turned to look at me and smiled when she saw my face. The twins then running in screaming and hid behind me. Which was hard to do as I was so small.

"Mummy save us. Jazz and Emmett said they were going to tickle us," they said at the same time.

"Really, well we can't have them tickling you can we?" I ask turning to face them. They shook their heads. I sighed and knelt to their level. "Only one thing to do," I said.

"What?" Zack asked.

"I must tickle you," I say and attack them with tickles. Jake came and helped.

That holiday was perfect. The kids were sad to see them leave but we told them we would come to see them soon. And we did. We would either go to ours or Esme Island for holiday. Sometimes we went and saw the Volturi if I had to deliver a painting there. Because I had to travel for work. Jacob gave up his garage to the pack. We homeschooled the kids to make it easier. They were social so still had friends. The boys grew up and did eventually phase. They got told all the legends and about my first life. They phased at sixteen and we waited until Sarah was fourteen to tell her. They hated keeping the secret from her and understood. They did struggle the first time we met the Cullen's after that. Sarah didn't phase but was imprinted on by a boy who phased soon after the twins. Luckily I could still teach them to block certain thoughts or he would have been killed by the twins. Our lives were great and even though our kids were shapeshifters we were happy. Who knew talking to a nurse about a book could turn to this.

 **A.N: That's it that's the end. If you have any questions message me. I won't be writing anymore. I hope you have enjoyed the story. My next story will be called turn of events.**


End file.
